<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dipcifica - College Days by leavemeinpeace10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930916">Dipcifica - College Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavemeinpeace10/pseuds/leavemeinpeace10'>leavemeinpeace10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Aged up characters, College, Comedy, Dipcifica, F/M, Fluff, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Love Triangle, Older, Slow Burn, Sweet, University, after the falls, grammar, rom com, romantic, thought out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavemeinpeace10/pseuds/leavemeinpeace10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel Pines are going to college in California. Dipper Pines is worried because this is the first time he’s ever been away from his twin sister (and his best friend.) But he runs into a certain someone from the summer where his life changed forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dipper Pines/Candy Chiu, Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez/Melody, Mabel Pines/Original Character(s), Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Twins in Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song: Baby I’m Yours - Artic Monkeys</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dipper Pines had been both dreading and excited for what was to come. He never really did well in new places to begin with but this time it was going to be especially worse because he didn’t have his best friend by his side like he did now. Dipper looked over to see his sister, Mabel Pines, holding two boxes to carry into his new dorm. Mabel noticed him looking at her sadly and in return shot him a sincere smile.</p><p>“Aw, c’mon Dipping-sauce don’t look at me like that.”</p><p>“Mabel,” Dipper protested, “This is the first time we’re ever going to be away from each other. I could have gone to UCLA for -“</p><p>“No,” interrupted Mabel. “Dipper, you’re a genius. You got a full ride scholarship to<em> Stanford</em>. You’re not going to pass up an opportunity like this. We’re not going to be the new Grunkle Stan and Ford Besides I’m only a...”</p><p>Mabel treaded off. They were almost a 6-hour car drive apart from each other. This was going to be hard. Ever since they were born they were always together. Mabel trusted all her secrets with Dipper and Dipper was always himself around Mabel. Even when they had no other friends they still had each other.</p><p>There would have been a time (probably in their tweens and early teens) where Mabel would have begged Dipper to stay with her. Her selfishness had thankfully been grown out of. But, now and then, especially on the car ride to Stanford, Mabel definitely thought about asking Dipper to stay but she relented. She had a feeling, an instinct, maybe it was a twin thing? Nevertheless, she felt, she knew that Dipper belonged at Stanford and she, in UCLA.</p><p>“Uhh Mabel?”</p><p>Mabel snapped out of her thoughts. She took in her surroundings. She was still on the curb by Dipper’s dorm room, holding two very heavy boxes (did Dipper really need all this stuff?)</p><p>“Mabel, I’m not sure if I can go in,” Dipper took a deep breath.</p><p>“You’re strong enough to get through this, don’t worry. I’m not on the other hand so can we please go in? My arms hurt from holding your junk.”</p><p>The twins looked at each other and laughed. They let themselves into Dippers dorm building. As they pressed the button for the elevator, Dipper heard footsteps to his left. He looked up.  It was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen.</p><p><em>Familiar</em>, he couldn’t place where he’d seen her. One of the tours? But surely he’d remember those dark blue eyes, noticeable against sun-kissed skin and warm, honey blonde hair... She was dressed very laid back, but her joggers and crop tee shirt looked expensive. Her hair was done in a huge messy bun on the top of her head, that no doubt, when let down, would cascade like a blonde waterfall. Dipper wondered if her hipster-style gold rim glasses were for “aesthetic” as his sister called it or real. Either way she was a cute girl, oblivious to her surroundings and the tall toned, brown haired boy paying close attention to her. The girl was mesmerized in her phone, with AirPods in her ears not giving a care in the world.</p><p>Dipper was just admiring the princess-like curve of her nose when he heard a squeal he’d been hearing forever.</p><p>Dipper looked over to the other side and saw his sister hugging another girl, this time one whom he recognized. It was their summer friend, Candy Chiu from Gravity Falls! Mabel and Candy were jumping up and down with excitement.</p><p>Candy had grown a bit since they were twelve, but wasn’t as tall as Mabel and <em>certainly </em>not as tall as Dipper, but she didn’t look bad, Dipper noticed. She too was dressed pretty casual. <em>If everyone dresses this comfortably all the time this is my kind of school</em>, he thought as she was talking animately with Mabel. As soon as Candy laid her eyes on Dipper, her smile instantly became more shy.</p><p>“Mabel, what happened to your brother? And where did you get your new one because he looks way cooler!!,” Candy joked.</p><p>Mabel roared with laughter as Dipper began to banter with Candy, the blonde girl on her phone took out an AirPod to see what those high pitched squeals were about. Her eyes widened at what saw, the Pines twins were back? <em>Crap.</em></p><p>Pacifica Northwest hadn’t seen then since they were, what, <em>12</em>? She gulped. They knew her back when she was... different. She had treated everyone awfully, especially them. And why did they have to see her when she was in her sweats?! She knew she looked good in them but why today? When she was just going to go upstairs to her dorm room and watch Netflix and maybe get a head start on classes?</p><p>After the weird triangle man caused her family to lose their summer home in Gravity Falls, her dad, Preston, had decided to just keep the family in Malibu, where Pacifica went to school. There were still the summer trips to New York, Paris, and Milan due to her mom’s new gig as a high-end fashion designer. Her mom was holding up the Northwest reputation after they had to sell the manor and the mud flap company. But that didn’t stop Preston Northwest from pretending he was doing real work. Pacifica couldn’t help but scoff when she thought about this. Well aware that her mother’s newfound work ethic would make her life more insufferable because her family had somehow become more snobbish.</p><p>Pacifica didn’t make a lot of friends at boarding school. She didn’t enjoy making fun of people and pretending she was better than anyone else after she was 13. That last summer in Gravity falls had changed her, in her opinion for the better. But trust her luck to have to see the very people for the next four years who had to deal with her when she was at her peak bitchiness.</p><p>Pacifica took in Candy and Mabel who were being quite noisy. Mabel had been pretty sweet to Pacifica at her 13th birthday party before her and Dipper went back to California. But Pacifica, being her secretly awkward self, had been pretty uncomfortable and just didn’t know how to speak to someone she’d hurt before. Candy was someone who Pacifica had grown to admire. She used to repulse her but now that she saw that Candy’s individuality made her so special, after countless hours of reflection in her lush, lavender room, Pacifica respected Candy.</p><p>There also happened to be a tall man in between them. Dipper Pines was probably the closest thing Pacifica ever had to a true friend. Not because he made her feel good about herself, because he didn’t take any of her bullcrap. He did make her feel good about her self when the Mabel’s face was taken, a long story in itself <strong>(A/N: that happens in lost legends)</strong>. But after that whole fiasco (admittedly Pacifica’s fault), they were solely acquaintances. He probably forgot about all that stuff and remembered the core of who she was. She was a spoiled brat who was the worst, and Pacifica had no doubt he still thought that.</p><p>After minutes of pretending not to see them, Dipper, Mabel, and Candy hurried into the elevator which had finally opened, Pacifica hurried in behind them keeping her face down.</p><p>Dipper didn’t remember Candy being so... fun? But his eyes reached the stunning blond girl who came into the elevator. And then sister, right next to him, in the tiny elevator, screamed out of nowhere.</p><p>“PACIFICA NORTHWEST IS THAT YOU?!”</p><p><em>I’ve been caught. Curses, </em>thought Pacifica. She figured she might as well give them a new dose of who she is now, not that they’d care (she was going to be going to school with them anyway.)</p><p>Pacifica smiled meekly at all of them. Candy Chiu seemed friendly but shy at Pacifica’s presence in the elevator. Mabels face was in a frenzy and she hugged her and when she pulled away she gave a big toothy smile (braces free.) Finally her eyes went on to Dipper, he was stunned, but gave one of his signature lopsided smiles.</p><p>“So Pacifica,” asked Mabel cheerfully. “Are you going to Stanford too?”</p><p>“Yeah I am,” said Pacifica. She was honestly excited to see Mabel. “Are you?” glancing down at the boxes Mabel was holding.</p><p>“Nah, it’s too smart for me here,” laughed Mabel. Pacifica was a bit bummed at this news. “It’s this smarty,” she pinched Dippers cheek, “-who got in. I’m going south to UCLA.”</p><p>“No way! I don’t live far from there! I heard it’s really fun!! Party scene: amazing.”</p><p>Mabel laughed, “Good to know.”</p><p>Suddenly the elevator stopped at the second floor. Candy smiled kindly at Mabel and Pacifica, “This is my floor. You gotta call me later Mabel. See you around campus Dipper,” Candy’s eyes lingered on him, “and Pacifica,” Candy gave Pacifica a nice, but a slightly less genuine smile as she left the elevator.</p><p>“Nice seeing you too Candy!” Pacifica called after her. Hey, if she needed friends, she wasn’t going to be picky.</p><p>“So, what do you plan on doing this afternoon?” asked Mabel.</p><p>“I already moved in yesterday.” It was true Pacifica couldn’t stand living with her parents for another second longer. “I don’t know yet.” Her eyes fluttered to Dipper and Mabel’s hands, which were full.</p><p>“Need a hand? I’m actually free all day,” Pacifica proposed.</p><p>“That would be great,” this time it wasn’t Mabel who spoke, but Dipper. “We have, like, three trips to make down to the car.” His voice was deeper than it had been in gravity falls, it even was a bit, husky? It wasn’t unrecognizable from the squeaky, cracking puberty voice Pacifica had been accustomed to hearing. But it was different, good different.</p><p>“No problem,” smiled Pacifica not breaking eye contact with Dipper. She took a box from Mabel (“Oh thank god,” Mabel shook her arms). The three friends, a pair of twins and a blonde, made their way to Dipper’s floor. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pacifica and Dipper talk and develop their friendship. And agree to go on a... friend date? With a twist.<br/>Song: Where You’ve Been Hiding - Oso Oso</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Pacifica helped Mabel get Dipper settled in. After many trips to the car and many nostalgic sips of the legendary Pitt Cola (W<em>here did they get this in California?</em>), Pacifica was tired.</p><p>As she sat on Dipper’s roommate’s desk chair. Pacifica and Mabel were enjoying passing critique on how the dorm room should be decorated.</p><p>“What I think,” Mabel stretched her arms out to a big blank wall above Dippers bed. “-is that you need something up here.”</p><p>”Agreed,” Pacifica nodded.</p><p>Dipper was under his desk, setting up his computer. Pacifica noticed how much he’d grown, surprised he was even able to fit under the desk. Dipper was tall. His hair was a bit longer and curlier now. His features had sharpened too. She noticed this as his head came out to glance at what Mabel was talking about, hair slightly disheveled, not in a bad way though.</p><p>“Mmm... and what do I need?”</p><p>”That’s what I’m trying to decide,” thought Mabel outloud. “I’ll have to go on Pinterest. Look up dorm room ideas for geeks.”</p><p>”Hey!” Dipper banged his head against the desk. Pacifica could have sworn she heard a muffled “Dammit!”</p><p>”Maybe you could put a photo wall or a tapestry above your bed. That’s what I did to mine,” Pacifica offered.</p><p>Mabel chuckled “That’s a good idea. You could put all of our Gobblewonker photos to use. Scare your <em>roomie</em>.” Mabel put an emphasis on the last word.</p><p>“Wait,” Pacifica began “What’s the gobblewonk...?” </p><p>Dipper emerged from under his desk. “I dunno. Isn’t it kinda girly to have photos or a tapestry? Not really my vibe,” he pulled out a keyboard from a box.</p><p>Before Mabel could answer. Her phone rang. She picked it up and went into the hallway to talk, leaving Pacifica alone with Dipper, who was determined to set up his computer.</p><p>“Soo....,” Pacifica began. “How-“</p><p>Dipper stopped and looked up at her. “Me and Mabel came back to Gravity Falls, where were you, why didn’t you ever come back?”</p><p>After Pacifica told him why (No point without the Manor.) Dipper nodded his head and went back to work on his computer without saying anything. She glanced at the door, plotting a potential escape, when he stood up and smiled at her, “I got it,” he said then turned on his computer to a background of the Oregon National Forest.</p><p>“Congratulations?”</p><p>Dipper chuckled. “Thank you. So your parents let you come to Stanford?,” he sat on his mattress.</p><p>Pacifica couldn’t tell anyone, even herself, why, but her blood churned at those words. “They didn’t <em>let</em> me go anywhere. I applied and I got in.”</p><p>“Woah there, no need to get defensive,” Dipper was getting sweaty. He really didn’t want to hurt Pacificas feelings, especially when he needed new friends.</p><p>“I just... was wondering since they’re... you... know...,” Dipper was getting more and more uncomfortable. Pacifica’s face was unreadable as she sat, arms crossed on a Dipper’s roommate’s desk chair who wasn’t due to arrive until tomorrow. </p><p>“It’s fine. I mean I get what you mean. They’re happy that I got accepted,” Pacifica saved him, god he could be such a dork, and kinda clueless when being nice, like her.</p><p>“I mean, I’m sure a lot of other colleges would love to have you with them,” said Dipper earnestly.</p><p>“Same for you,” Pacifica answered. “So what brought the Ghosthunter to Stanford? I didn’t know they had a major in ghost stalking.” The ghost hunting major theory was from good origin. Dipper had saved her family from a ghosts’ curse years ago. Pacifica never forgot that night. </p><p>“Well, as much as I wish there was a major for that,” Dipper began, “I’m probably going to get a major in computer science or electrical engineering. I know after college I’m going to go work for my Great Uncle Ford in Gravity Falls and he need someone who’s more adept with modern technology.” Dipper didn’t enjoy explaining to everyone that Grunkle Ford has been gone the past thirty years in an inter dimensional portal. Because of this, his new apprentice needed to be the modern definition of tech savvy.</p><p>“Isn’t he smart enough to figure it out? I mean no offense,” Pacifica said defensively, not wanting Dipper to take it the wrong way, “-but he probably has a lot of time in the offseason of running the shack.” Pacifica was unsure if she was talking about the right uncle, often getting the Pines’ great uncles confused. They just looked so much alike.</p><p>“That’s my Grunkle Stan that ran the shack. But Soos runs it now. For awhile Stan and Ford were traveling around the world, looking at weird anomalies and such, but they’re setting up in the Blue Ridge mountains for awhile to study there. But they’re going back to Gravity Falls after I graduate.”</p><p>“Oh nice,” said Pacifica. It was nice that Dipper had something to look forward to after college. She really had no idea what she wanted to do, except the fact she wanted to get out of her parents grasp. She was going to pick her career carefully though, if she was going to leave her parents, she was going to be successful in supporting herself.</p><p>“So,” began Dipper. “What are you thinking about studying?”</p><p>“Uh, I’m really not sure. I want something that’ll get me out of California for awhile. I’m thinking about doing biomed or chemistry if I want to be a doctor or go into law.”</p><p>Dipper nodded “I expect nothing less from you. You’d be a great doctor or lawyer.”</p><p>Pacifica blushed, “You think so?” Dipper was taken back, “I know so. Can you even name someone who doesn’t know you’re smart?”</p><p>Pacifica bit her lip and was about to answer before Mabel slammed open the door. “I’m really sorry Dipper. That was Dad, he just told me there’s a storm coming and it might close the roads. I need to get going if I’m going to make it to UCLA in time.”</p><p>Pacifica noticed Dipper’s eyes become sad, worried? Nevertheless, she didn’t interrupt as the twins hugged for a long time and assuring the other that they’ll always call each other. Pacifica couldn’t help but wish she had a twin, or sibling she could rely on.</p><p>As they pulled away, much to Pacifica’s surprise, Mabel went to wrap Pacifica in a hug too and whispered into Pacifica’s ear “Keep an eye on him for me, will you?”</p><p>“Promise,” Pacifica whispered back.</p><p>As Mabel left the apartment, Dipper looked sad. Pacifica didn’t realize how bad she was at comforting people until now. She just, wasn’t very good from.... experience? Usually a shopping trip helped her calm down. But Pacifica doubted Dipper would like shopping at the mall, for hours at a time. Suddenly she remembered her great uncle, a quiet scholar, a good man (unlike the other Northwests), enjoyed a cup of hot coffee when he was sad. Pacifica had an idea.</p><p>“Hey Dipper. There’s a Caribou Coffee across campus. Wanna walk and get a cup? I bet it’d cheer you up.” Dipper looked up at her and smiled, “Sure that’d be nice. Let me just get my keys and my wallet.”</p><p>As Pacifica closed the door and Dipper reached, hand outstretched to lock the door, their hands brushed. “Sorry,” they both said simultaneously, then Pacifica regained her senses. “God, Pines just lock the door. I can already sense it starting to smell in the boys hallway.”</p><p>Dipper laughed. He was happy to maybe have a friend at college. He was a bit hesitant because it was Pacifica Northwest. But, it was also <em>Pacifica Northwest</em>, the girl who saved him from being burned wood ashes. He could maybe get used to spending time and going to university with her. He certainly wouldn’t mind looking at her over coffee, maybe he’d ask her what she was going to say before Mabel came back in. In Dipper’s opinion, which was usually right(if he did say so himself), Pacifica was razor sharp.</p><p>“Hey Dipper!...and Pacifica!” as they exited the dorm building, they saw Candy Chiu running towards them. “Where are you guys off to?”</p><p>“We’re going to get coffee,” said Dipper.</p><p>“Oh... cool,” said Candy, crestfallen.</p><p>“Not like that!,” they said simultaneously. They looked at each other. Dipper wasn’t really interested in getting into a relationship before the first week, he hadn’t even had homework yet!</p><p>Pacifica suddenly realized that Candy, liked Dipper, Candy seemed so sweet, nice, and... nerdy? Even if Pacifica thought Dipper was attractive, she wouldn’t have wanted to ruin things for a potential friend. She didn’t need a repeat of a particular nasty year at boarding school.</p><p> “Wanna come with us, Candy?” she blurted out.</p><p>“Ohhh..,” Candy was surprised Pacifica, of all people, would even ask. “Sure!,” she said excitedly. “Awesome,” said Pacifica. She was happy, she got to prove she was nice now!</p><p>When she saw the look on Dippers face. He looked less enthusiastic about the situation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Coffee Date (Plus One!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dipper, Pacifica, and Candy go for a cup of coffee. Dipper contemplates his feelings for Pacifica while getting to know her more on a deeper level. (A/N: Don’t be afraid to leave a comment whether it’s positive or constructive criticism! It makes my day to hear about how you liked/didn’t like this chapter!! Have a happy day :)<br/>Song: Let The Sun In - Wallows</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Pacifica and Candy were talking avidly as they walked to the coffee shop. Dipper remained behind, contemplating why Pacifica invited Candy. He wasn’t angry. He thought Candy was pretty cool. He just... wanted some alone time with Pacifica. He couldn’t explain it, but he was drawn to her. And her alone. Usually he sweat a lot when talking to people (especially when people were usually pretty, smart girls he was attracted to) but either he grew out of his seemingly awkward phase, which was impossible, or he was actually comfortable around Pacifica.</p><p>He speeded up a bit to catch up with Pacifica and Candy. It really hit Dipper how much she’d improved as a person. Only a few years ago, she would have never even looked at Candy without disgust in her eyes, but here she was, talking to Candy as if they had always been friends. Even Dipper could sense that the warmth radiating out of their deep blue eyes and her pearly smile were genuine.</p><p>And here, Candy was thinking they had gone on a date? He was so surprised by the idea that he denied it immediately, almost at the same time as Pacifica. Did she not feel the same? Why would she like him? Now that she was actually nice, that, in combination with her looks, charm, and smarts was enough to get her a boyfriend, a decent one, so definitely not Dipper. He had absolutely no chance. Pacifica deserved better. </p><p>As the unlikely trio reached the coffee shop. They all placed their orders (Dipper made a special note of Pacifica’s americano with milk) and stood around waiting for their coffees to be ready.</p><p>”Dipper, you’re so lost in your head.”</p><p>Dipper jerked his head out of thought and saw Candy smiling and Pacifica laughing behind her.</p><p>”-W -What?”</p><p>Pacifica leaned in, “I’m telling you Candy, he has no idea what’s going on.” </p><p>Candy grinned, “You were always such a dreamer Dipper.” <br/><br/>Pacifica smirked, “With his knack for supernatural stuff, I’m not surprised he’s a dreamer.”</p><p>”It was easy,” replied Dipper. “When you grow beside Mabel, you can get away with anything. You’re never the dreamer in that dynamic.” </p><p>Pacifica chuckled while Candy laughed a bit too hard at the dry joke. Suddenly Pacifica’s name was called as as she went to get her americano, Dipper was left with Candy.</p><p>”So...,” said Candy standing a little closer to him. “What are you going to study?”</p><p>After Dipper stammered that he was doing computer science, Candy still inched closer...</p><p>”Cool, I’m actually doing graphic design classes, it includes animation. Maybe we’ll be in the same classes?” she either just batted her eyelashes or it was just Dipper’s imagination.</p><p>“Mmm... guys we came to the right coffee shop,” Pacifica appeared, sipping her disposable cup, looking very satisfied.</p><p>Candy faced Pacifica, still staying close enough to Dipper so their shoulders were touching. “That’s cool. I’m glad we did,” there was a hint of disappointment in her voice.</p><p>Dipper, however, not only saw Pacifica’s return as an act of rescuing him, but a perfect opportunity for a joke. “Is it Northwest approved?”</p><p>Pacifica looked at her cup “I don’t know that’s a very high standard to hold a simple cup of coffee to.“</p><p>Dipper pressed “Fine, don’t hurt its feelings then.”</p><p>Pacifica grinned. Trust Dipper to be this silly. She took a nice long sip, letting the flavor linger in her mouth before swallowing it. “Yep it’s good, Northwest approved.” She beamed at Dipper.<br/><br/>Candy laughed “This coffee must top notch then.”</p><p><em>Oh crap</em>. Pacifica forgot Candy was there. She didn’t know why but her banter with Dipper seemed... intimate? Gosh why was she being so awk- or more awkward than usual?</p><p>Pacifica decided to play it cool but nice (her go to), “Yep,” she took a sip. “I have a feeling this place is good to know. Perfect for study hours.”</p><p>Right then, Candy’s name was called and she went to get her coffee. Pacifica and Dipper stayed together.</p><p>Dipper realized that he was still very much awkward around girls when Pacifica smiled at him, a shy smile though. <em>Wow</em>, she really was not the same spoiled girl from Gravity falls who complained so much.</p><p>”Ugh, I’m tired of standing up. These are all new shoes. I don’t want to break my Gucci sneakers.”</p><p>Dipper snickered. <em>She’s not all different then.</em> She had just shed her fake, rich girl persona. He was about to ask her when she got a bit of cream on the top of her lip from the sip. He grinned at how cute she looked, in sweats from moving in, gold rim glasses (are they real??), with a bit of cream on her mouth.</p><p>Pacifica huffed “Well if you’re going to be weird and laugh at me.”</p><p>Dipper laughed nervously “It’s just that-“</p><p>”What?” Pacifica was clearly annoyed. “Just spit it out you're being rude.”</p><p>Dipper scoffed. “If you’re so angry to notice...,” he took his finger and wiped off the cream on top of her lip. Her eyes widened. It was Dipper’s turn to be aloof.</p><p>”Well don’t be rude about it. Spit it out,” he was unable to say these words without smirking.</p><p>”You need to work on your serious playful face,” said Pacifica.</p><p>”Apparently you don’t even say thank you to nice people who wipe your face, who saved you from humiliation of the highest degree and-“</p><p>”Ok fine whatever. Thank you,” retorted Pacifica.</p><p>”Your welcome.,” said Dipper. “Also my serious playful face is great. Yours is just so serious people get scared.”</p><p>”You’re not wrong. I used to scare kids in middle school when I was sarcastic.”</p><p>”You probably threatened to take their house away”</p><p>”I-l” Pacifica stammered. “I’m not like that anymore,” she grumbled.</p><p>”Clearly not,” said Dipper earnestly. “You’re like a bright, slightly mean ray of sunshine.”</p><p>”What a compliment,” Pacifica rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Hey Dipper! Hey Pacifica,” Candy reappeared, this time with two drinks. “I got yours for you Dipper,” she blushed.</p><p>”Gee, thanks Candy!” he grinned.</p><p>”Where do you guys wanna sit?”</p><p>Pacifica turned and looked around the coffee shop that was not yet littered with college kids on study breaks. She set her eyes on the perfect spot “How about by that window booth?”</p><p>”Sweet!” agreed Candy.</p><p>As Dipper followed the two girls to the back, even as he approached things, he had to admit Pacifica found a good booth. Something he admired in people is their attention to detail. Even Grunkle Ford told him he needed to pay attention to the little parts and exponents in calculations and not do them so fast as if he knew everything about them.</p><p>He was suddenly hyper aware of Candy holding his arm as they walked. As Pacifica sat down first next to the window, he was going to sit right next to her but before he could Candy said “Here you go Dipper,” in such a nice voice, he had to sit next to her. At least this way he could look at Pacifica... as a friend.</p><p>Around forty-five minutes passed as the three soon-to-be freshman talked. Dipper enjoyed talking to Candy and Pacifica. As the rain began to sprinkle the windows they overlooked with raindrops, Dipper became more confident of his social skills without Mabel around. Candy and Pacifica were fun but different in each of their ways. He still yearned for some more alone time with Pacifica. He missed Mabel and even though Candy was one of Mabel’s best friends, Pacifica felt like someone better to confide in.</p><p>Almost as if the universe, had thrown him a bone (for once!), Candy got a phone call. Her mom and sister had been caught in the rain and were turning back to find a hotel. Candy rushes out of there to make sure they were ok, googling possible hotel reservations, leaving Pacifica and Dipper. Dipper watched the sky become darker in the distance, reminding him of stormy showers, he had in Oregon...</p><p>”Good thing Mabel had gotten out in time.” Dipper turned to see Pacifica with her empty cup and half eaten doughnut.</p><p>”Good thing my dad was checking the weather.”</p><p>”Yeah,” Pacifica held her breath. She wanted to ask a question that she knew he would ask her back but she did it anyway. Maybe because she wanted to tell him about it “How does your family feel about you going to Stanford?”</p><p>Dipper shrugged “They’re proud. They were surprised when I got a scholarship here. I mean I was too? They don’t really just hand that kind of stuff out. They’re happy though and they’re planning on visiting. Grunkle Ford is really proud because he wanted to go to a school like this once. Grunkle Stan just made me promise I won’t become too much like Ford,” he chuckled at the thought “How about yours?”</p><p>Pacifica’s eyes looked down. Dipper could sense she either was too scared or too nervous to talk about. He reached across the table and put his hand on hers.</p><p>”You can tell me, you know?”</p><p>Pacifica looked up. Her dark blue eyes looked a bit glassy by just a smidge but Dipper knew her. She was too composed to cry, especially in public. She was tough. The question was, was she tough enough to tell him?</p><p>Before he could assure her once more, she began speaking.</p><p>”Mother and Father are happy, I guess. I don’t even think they noticed I was leaving for college. But Father’s had a lot of fun telling his coworkers that I’m going to Stanford.<br/><br/>“But personally, I think he’s jealous because he got rejected and he once told me while we were arguing that I’m going to <em>intimidate </em>any suitors or whatever that means. As if I’d even want to be with some dodo head.</p><p>“He’s hoping I’ll fall for a business major so I can keep on running his crumbling, shady ass company, so he can be spared from being the ‘designers husband.’ Like at least I’m happy for mom. But she’s still worse because she’s always telling me what to eat, what to wear, and how to speak and it’s killing me. So I’m happy that I can get away from them but my dads friends with the Dean of Students so he can still keep an eye on me”</p><p>Pacifica was panting from her rant. Dippers face was so stunned. Did she scare him away?</p><p>”Look I know what you must be thinking ‘poor little rich girl’ but really it’s not so bad-“</p><p>”No no,” Dipper reassured her. “It’s fine, really. I get it. While I haven’t really personally experienced something like that, I get it. That sounds awful.” </p><p>“It’s really not as bad as it seems-“</p><p>”Pacifica, do you think I’ve forgotten about the bell?”</p><p>Pacifica froze. How did he remember that? She must look so embarrassed right now. As she grabbed her wallet.</p><p>”Wait! Don’t go! It’s really fine!,” Dipper yelped. “I’m sorry I brought up the bell. It was a stupid thing to do!,” he really didn’t wanna lose her, especially in the middle of a deep conversation.</p><p>Pacifica took a deep breath. Dipper was just trying to help her. She had her problem with her parents, not with the people she terrorized over the years to please them. She instead opened her wallet and asked the waitress to get her a cookie. She looked at Dipper’s apologetic face. She felt a pang of guilt for making him feel this way.</p><p>”Don’t be sorry Dipper. My parents are who they are. You didn’t say anything that made me mad. It’s just hard... thinking about.” <br/><br/></p><p>”Ok,” Dipper nodded, still not taking his eyes off of her.</p><p>As the waitress brought Pacifica her cookie, she turned to Dipper and asked him if he wanted anything. Dipper declined politely, not taking his eyes off Pacifica.</p><p>Pacifica knew that Dipper wouldn’t stop worrying unless... unless what... Dipper was notorious for getting into things he shouldn’t. What if he visited her parents and found out all the things she did in high school. She quickly changed the subject and her haste to change it showed in how she spoke.</p><p>”So anything sad or emotional you want to spill to me?,” Pacifica wanted to to slap herself in the face as those words rambled out of her. They were by far, the stupidest thing she’s ever said.</p><p>Dipper was surprised by her directness, Pacifica was the kind of person that seemed direct, but only to cover her secrets. He guessed the wall for crypticness had fallen between them.</p><p>”I’m scared I’m going to be alone.”</p><p>Pacifica paused. She did not expect that, “Go on.”</p><p>Dipper took a deep breath “This is my first time being away form Mabel, for a long time. I mean i guess she was away with friends a lot in high school, but that’s the thing, she’ll make friends. I’m happy for her and I want her to make as much friends as she needs so she’ll be happy, but I can’t help but wonder where that leaves me? Not in Mabels life, because I’ll always be her brother, but in my own life.<br/><br/>“I’ve never really had anyone except Mabel, Wendy, Soos, Stan, and Ford. And all of them are away from me. Whenever they were close by, I felt like... like... Bill couldn’t touch me. But now, it’s different.  I feel so so alone and it’s so hard for me to make friends, and... I just - don’t know what to do about it-,” his voice cracked and tears started to fill his eyes. <br/><br/></p><p>His son story wasn’t even half as sad as Pacificas and he was crying. He was waiting... for Pacifica to laugh, hear her footsteps as she walked away, or anything. But instead a jasmine and lavender scent filled his lungs and his body was pulled into someone else’s.</p><p>He opened his eyes and saw Pacificas hair. She was comforting him. In public. She looked him in the eyes.</p><p>”Dipper, you are never ever alone. You are going to make new friends and keep your old ones. It’s just scarier because it’s in slightly different circumstances,” Pacifica said. Dipped nodded but she wasn’t finished.</p><p>“If you ever feel like this, or even feel a fraction of what your feeling right now, I want you to come to me. I don’t care wake me up in the middle of the night, bother me, I don’t care. I’m here for you.”</p><p>Dipper looked into the deep dark oceans that were her eyes. He was touched by what she had just said. It brought a warm feeling throughout his body. He grinned “You can count on me too, you know that?”</p><p>Pacifica took her cookie and split it in half, passing one to Dipper. </p><p>“I do now.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rain in My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dipper and Pacifica get rained out they run to Pacificas dorm. And hear about a freshmen band party later that night and go.<br/>SONG TO LISTEN TO:<br/>Rain In My Heart - Peter Nero<br/>A/N:<br/>Don’t be afraid to comment constructive criticism/positive things! It makes my day to hear what you have to say!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Dipper and Pacifica left the coffee shop, too busy looking into eachothers eyes (as<em> friends) </em>they almost didn’t notice the rain began pouring down on them, harder and harder.</p><p>”Ahhh!!! My hair!,” cried Pacifica. She had worked too hard on her hair, after countless hours of salon work, straightening, sleeping it in to make it effortlessly wavy.</p><p>Dipper was taught by Grunkle Stan to always give a lady in need his jacket. To be like some guy named Humphrey Bogart that Stan and Ford wouldn’t shut up about. He looked down at his outfit. He was wearing tan shorts, a grey tee shirt, and a red flannel, to cover up his arms which were always an insecurity of his.</p><p>But he was a brother, and always put the people he cared about, especially the women, in his life first. He began taking his flannel off for Pacifica to cover her head with.</p><p>It seemed that Pacifica had noticed too, “Oh Dipper, don’t bother the rain’ll soak through that to my hair.”</p><p>Dipper was exasperated, “Then what are you going to do about your hair?”</p><p>Pacifica gave him a funny look, “There’s nothing to do about it, also why do you care if my hair looks good or not?”</p><p>”I don’t,” said Dipper exasperated, raising his voice so she could hear him over the rain. “I just thought you might.”</p><p>Pacifica’s insides melted. Dipper was so sweet and considerate. He was willing to ruin his shirt so she could possibly salvage something that mattered to her. But she wasn’t going to allow it.<br/><br/>Instead Pacifica did something crazy just then, she didn’t know if it was the cookie, the donut, the rain, or the cookie. She grabbed Dipper’s hand, looked deep into his bright brown eyes, and said words both of them never thought she’d never say, “We’ll run then.”</p><p>And when she yanked him, he followed her but his initial surprise quickly melted as he ran to keep his pace with her. They were both laughing at their own foolishness. The rain was pouring harder and harder. They were drenched and kept running, together, from what neither of them knew. Glancing at each other, only to find the other beaming as their shoes splashed on the puddles on the colorful sidewalks of Palo Alto. Buildings: industrial, artsy, and modern towering over locked hands that were only getting even more binded to each other to fight the slippery rain. <br/><br/>After what seemed like a blissful eternity, determined to get to their dorm. Dipper stopped as soon as they were in front it. Dipper loved running hand in hand with Pacifica as the weather declared war on them. Who knew monster hunting, watching bad detective shows, and running hand in hand with a girl he used to hate were among his favorite hobbies? Somehow, as he gazed upon the dorm, he felt like he was entering reality? What was reality? Pacifica was his friend, but was she more?</p><p>Pacifica noticed Dipper stopped running. She turned to see him looking at the dorm. As she walked over to him, his eyes flipped from the dorm building to her, they made eye contact. She gazed into his brown eyes, they were warm, she felt as though she was sitting by a warm fireplace when she looked at them, even when she was drenched head to toe. <br/><br/></p><p>Dipper searched her dark blue eyes. He couldn’t pinpoint whether they were the color of oceans, rivers, or perhaps a precious gem . He really liked Pacifica. She made him feel like himself. Not just smart Dipper, quirky Dipper, or awkward Dipper just Dipper. His eyes flipped to her lips. They were full, but not too big. He was too focused on her lips to notice Pacifica had been looking at his as well.</p><p>Dipper felt a need, a pull, to do something. Pacifica looked so beautiful in the rain, her hair looking light brown from being soaked in the rain, her skin was glistening. He could even see a freckle above her left eyebrow. He was too scared. He’d never kissed a girl. He didn’t know how to start. Pacifica was still gazing at him, not angry at him for making her hair wet. She was too perfect, too good for Dipper. </p><p>But she leaned in. She whispered into his ear, “What are you thinking about, Dipper?”</p><p>Dipper leaned in. Their foreheads were touching. In the cold rain, the skin where they were touching, hands and forehead, burned. He knew he was a fool for thinking about it, he was about to utter a one word reply before thunder struck, knocking them out of their innocently intimate embrace. Lighting seamed through the clouds behind them right after, startling them both. </p><p>Pacifica <em>really</em> liked Dipper, but she wasn’t going to get him (and herself) struck by lighting and killed for standing in the rain. Heck, she knew Dipper, if he was going to go out, he’d go out saving the world from god forbid another demon. She pulled his hand and he followed and they went inside the building. <br/><br/>Little did Pacifica and Dipper know that someone, on the second floor, holding a phone connected to her family had seen their tender moment. The small girl turned away from the window, eyes glassy. Realizing how stupid she’d been, but making her more determined? She looked to her phone and saw she’d gotten a text... </p><p>~The Fifth Floor~<br/><br/></p><p>As Dipper and Pacifica stepped off to e elevator, they’d resumed their banter. They’d let go of the others hands in the doorway. Dipper was going to go to his room on the hallway to the right when Pacifica pulled him toward the hallway to her left.</p><p>”I don't know if you remember Northwest, but my room is this way.”</p><p>Pacifica rolled her eyes, “Well it just so happens my fully <em>unpacked</em> room is this way in the girls wing. Just change into some clothes and come to my room.” </p><p>Dipper grinned, “Sounds like a plan.”</p><p>As they walked away for each other, as soon as Pacifica wasn’t facing him, she missed him. She must be going crazy, she missed him a lot. As she reached her dorm room, she opened the door and turned on her two lamps. She had decided to loft her bed (<em>We’ll see how long that lasts</em>, she though.) One lamp was on the desk below the other was on the headboard of her bed on top. </p><p>Without looking she reached into her drawer. She pulled out a grey t shirt and a floral skirt. She put them on and slipped out of her wet clothes and put them on. She’ll shower later tonight. She dod however, go by her sink and wrapped her towel around her head. <br/><br/></p><p>Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. <br/><br/></p><p>“Hey Pacifica, it’s me.”</p><p>She opened the door and saw Dipper Pines, hair slightly wet, in jeans and a fitted tee shirt. He looked at her skirt.</p><p>“No need to be so dressed up for me,” he joked.</p><p>Pacifica snorted, rolling her eyes, “As if. It’s for me idiot.” <br/><br/>Dipper walked into her room, grinning, “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”</p><p>Dipper took in Pacificas dorm room. Like him, her roommate had not arrived yet. But her decorations and sense of style would definitely be, “Mabel-Approved.” Unlike Mabel who enjoyed bursts of color though, Pacificas lofted bed, desk, and loveseat were shades of white, cream, grey, light pink, lavender, and a dash of hot pink.</p><p>Dipper turned to her near sink and saw Pacifica brushing her blond locks. She saw him looking in the mirror.</p><p>”I told you it was my natural hair color.”</p><p>”Really,” said Dipper coming up right behind her. “It seems darker.”</p><p>Pacifica put her hairbrush down and turned towards him. Her face not even centimeters from his chest. Dipper looked at the playful, big blue eyes looking up at him.</p><p>“That’s because it’s how blond hair works, doofus.” </p><p>Pacifica turned away and began applying makeup. She turned to look at Dipper in the mirror, who’d been confounded by that interaction. </p><p>“You know you can take a seat right?,” she gestured to her loveseat under her bed.</p><p>Dipper nodded, “Thanks.” <br/><br/>As he sat down, a strange girl opens the door and peered her head in, looking for Pacifica, he assumed. He didn’t know her, but Pacifica probably did.</p><p>“Hey this cool band is playing in the basement. Be down there in 20. There are <em>older guys,”</em> she squealed as she was leaving she smiled at Dipper.</p><p>Dipper looked to Pacifica, who was perfecting her lip gloss, “Who was that?,”</p><p>”Molly, she lives next door, should we go? Might be fun, new friends, music, food?”</p><p>She turned to look at Dipper, smiling. How could he say no to a face like that?</p><p>”Let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Basement Shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dipper and Pacifica go to a party and some stuff goes down with some familiar faces.<br/>Song: I’ll Wait - Van Halen<br/>A/N: Don’t be afraid to comment constructive criticism/positive, it makes my day!! Enjoy :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dipper felt giddy. He really wanted to... start something with Pacifica Northwest? Ugh, that’s something he never thought he’d say. His twelve year old self would scream at those words. Despite not seeing Pacifica for, what, six years? He knew what he wanted, and it was her. She no longer was wearing her gold rim glasses. But he couldn’t help notice she squinted a bit at her phone as she gazed at it.</p><p>They were leaving her girlish dorm room. Pacifica was going to walk away until she bumped right into Dipper, probably because she wasn’t looking. She looked up at his brown eyes, that looked down on her.</p><p>”Ugh, Dipper get out of my way.”</p><p>“Aren’t you forgetting something?”</p><p>Pacifica looked down at her outfit. “Should I grab earrings? Yeah, you’re right, good idea Dip,” she went back into her room before he to could answer to grab a pair of hoops. Dipper sighed as she did this but he couldn’t help but admire how cute she looked as she closed her door a bit cheerier, but that’s not what she had forgotten. He didn’t budge when she tried to move past him.</p><p>”Ok, Dipper this isn’t funny.”</p><p>”No, it’s not you’re still forgetting something,” Dipper gave her a self satisfied smirk. If he didn’t look so cute doing it, Pacifica would have slapped him.</p><p>Pacifica huffed, “Will it be cold? Should I grab a jacket?”</p><p>”No!,” Dipper. “Aren’t you going to lock your door?” </p><p>Pacifica laughed, “Real funny,” she tried to move past him once more. He wouldn’t budge. Despite being a bit slimmer than most guys, Dipper really was strong. Pacifica had always thought since they were 12, she could beat him up. This incorrect assumption somehow made her more determined to get past him.</p><p>”Hey,” protested Dipper. “Cut that out!” He picked her up and set her down right in front of her door, “I’m serious, you should really start locking your door. This is college, people are going to steal your things, someone could break in, someone could-“</p><p>”Ok, ok, fine whatever I’ll lock my door,” Pacifica reached into her purse. He was right after all she wasn’t at her super small boarding school anymore, or her manor.</p><p>”I’m serious Pacifica.”</p><p>”I know you are and you’re right,” Pacifica struggled a bit to turn the key to the right. Dipper reached over as clasped his hands over hers, she winced. </p><p>”Here, a tour guide taught me this trick. Move the key up a bit.” </p><p>Pacifica shrugged him off. She was no baby. She could do it on her own. “I know, ok?”</p><p>Dipper shrugged, “Ok.”</p><p>She finally locked her door (using Dipper’s trick) and they made their way downstairs, taking the stairs because the elevator didn’t go all the way to the basement. Pacifica couldn’t help but notice that Dipper was a bit cheerier.</p><p>”Hey, don’t look so long, we get to go to our first college party. It’ll be a blast!” Dipper said as they clanged down the metal stairs. </p><p>Pacifica smiled, “You bet. They better have food!”</p><p>”You has a donuts and cookies an hour ago!”</p><p>”That was snack time!”</p><p>Dipper considered this, “You’re right, they better have pizza. With extra cheese.”</p><p>”-and mushrooms.”</p><p>”-and tomatoes.”</p><p>”-and pineapples.”</p><p>Dipper stopped at the step he was on. He leaned into her face, their noses were touching.</p><p>”We’re no longer friends,” his face was all serious. </p><p>Pacifica was stunned. He couldn’t do this! She didn’t want this! She just liked a pizza topping! </p><p>Her panic must have been obvious because Dippers eyes widened slightly and he smiled a little, “I may have taken the joke too far, but we seriously need to re-evaluate your pizza preferences.”</p><p>Pacifica’s eyes drooped. Not wanting to answer his very insulting comment she turned on her heel and began walking down the stairs again, this time slowly, teasing at him to follow her.<br/><br/>“Hey! Where’re you going?! I’m kidding... slightly,” Dipper had a childish smile on his face, daring Pacifica for a comeback.</p><p>”Ugh, at least I’m not the type to like olives on my pizza.” Pacifica grinned, she could tell he was the type of person to like olives.</p><p>Dipper raised his hands, “What’s wrong with olives?!”</p><p>Pacifica smiled and they continued their banter on pizza, food, and whatnot to the basement. </p><p>When they reached the opening door to the basement. They heard music coming from the inside. </p><p>”Are we allowed down here?,” Dipper looked around. “Not that I care, just kinda a weird place for a party.” </p><p>“Obviously so we don’t crowd the dorms,” Pacifica answered.</p><p>”I mean that’s good and all but what if you want a cramped party in your dorm room? It’d be kind of epic.”</p><p>Pacifica rolled her eyes, secretly amused. “Ugh, don’t invite me to <em>that</em> party.”</p><p>”Aw c’mon Pacifica.”</p><p>Just then the basement door opened. It was Molly, Pacificas friend.</p><p>”Pacifica!,” she said and looked over at Dipper “Hi I’m Molly!”</p><p>”Dipper.”</p><p>”Nice to meet you Dipper,” she opened the door.</p><p>The basement had all the lights turned off. It was lit with LED lights changing from bright mid tones to neons. The only bright light was white and looked like a giant stage light that belonged in a theater. The stage light was set on what looked like a makeshift stage in the middle of the room, where the band was setting up.</p><p>When Dipper and Pacifica got a closer look at the band, their jaws dropped.</p><p>As the band was finishing setting up, a young man in a light green polo was unloading the a drum set. Engraved on it were the words ‘The Tombstones.’ <br/><br/>The lead guitarist, a skinny raven haired man with a big nose. “We’ll show ya how we do it in San Diego!” Robbie strummed his electric guitar, before his whole band joined in on the first song, it was deafeningly awful. </p><p>Dipper and Pacifica were still stunned. Almost sensing their mutual surprise. They turned to look at each other simultaneously. Their identical smiles both amused and confused.</p><p>Pacifica leaned into Dippers ear, “Did you know that gang went to SDU?”</p><p>Dipper nodded, “I think the rain caused them to not drive. Robbie mentioned it a few weeks ago.”</p><p>”You saw them?”</p><p>Dipper clearly thought this answer was obvious, “Yeah, I visited them every summer after Weirdmadgeddon.”</p><p>Pacifica became uncomfortable at this. She didn’t know why. She wondered if it was because she’d made fun of everyone in that group. She wondered if they ever talked about her. Her insecurity rose, “Oh, obviously you saw them. Duh.”</p><p>Dipper didn’t think she was ok. She was acting the same way he did when he was uncomfortable. That couldn’t be good. Before he could ask her what was wrong,  some kids, including Molly waved at Pacifica. She mumbled that she’d be back and went to join them. </p><p>Dipper watched her leave, kinda bummed. Just then, someone began to nudge a can under his hand.</p><p>“Cut it out!”</p><p>He looked at the can in his hand. It was Pitt Cola. Weird, the only box he knew of in California was in his dorm room and that was locked. It reminded him of earlier that night his bickering with his favorite blonde... But someone grabbed his shoulder.</p><p>”Dude. Are you good? You’ve been smiling at the can I’ve given you for five minutes,” Dipper looked to see who spoke and found his favorite ginger. </p><p>“Wendy!!!”</p><p>Even though he’d only seen her a few weeks ago. It felt like forever. He hugged her eagerly. For once, she barely looked different. Since he saw her in person only once a year, they made up a game to point out differences the other made in the year. Grunkle Stan called it the stupidest game ever.</p><p>”Dammit,” said Wendy suddenly. “How the hell did you get taller in 2 weeks?”</p><p>Dipper laughed “Face it, I beat you height wise a long time ago.”</p><p>“Still, how’d you get taller?”</p><p>”I bet it was your dads steak he threw at me in the woods!”</p><p>Wendy paused, “Yeah, you’re probably right,” before collapsing into laughter.</p><p>As time passed, Dipper couldn’t help but wish he was at Gravity Falls again. Maybe on the Mystery Shack roof with the gang again. Whenever he left it, he had bad dreams something bad would happen, without him on watch. These dreams thankfully became less frequent as time went on, mostly. Even at Gravity Falls, something felt missing, but that’s where adventure came into his life. Adventure solves everything boring, usually. </p><p>Pacifica was hanging with some of her new friends she made the previous day. She scanned the room for Dipper, feeling bad for leaving so abruptly and seeing him talk to the entire band. There was Lee, Nate, Thompson, Tambry, Robbie, and that redhead Wendy who Dipper was talking a lot too. </p><p>Pacifica had heard gossip that he liked Wendy. That he was obsessed with her. She was three years older than him, almost a whole generation back when they were kids. But she was 21 and Dipper was 18... so the age gap mattered less. She watched Dipper laugh really hard at something Wendy had said. Pacifica really liked Dipper, but they weren’t dating. She had never had a super close friend. Maybe them running in the rain was what super close friends did? She didn’t know what they were, she was so lost she hadn’t even noticed a cute guy try flirting with her and given up when she hadn’t answered his risqué question. <br/><br/>What confused Pacifica most of all was that she didn’t feel anger. Or even hurt, because she knew Dipper wouldn’t want to hurt her feelings. She just felt a cave hollowing out of her heart, and filling up with sadness. Not the type of sadness that made you lash out or bawl your eyes out, the ones Pacifica was most experienced with, but the one that rendered you emotionless like a zombie. She continued to watch Dipper and Wendy laughs even more. She had always thought being a redhead or brunette would be more fun, maybe people wouldn’t judge her as much as they already did...</p><p>”I know how you feel Pacifica,” </p><p>Pacifica turned and saw Candy. She immediately felt guilty. Candy liked Dipper. Did she know about them running in the-?</p><p>”I saw you guys outside in the rain.” </p><p><em>Oh no. </em>Pacifica wasn’t even worried about losing a ‘friend’ she was concerned that she had actually made Candy feel bad. </p><p>“Candy, I’m so sorry but it doesn’t matter-,” she began. Candy held her hand up, “No, it’s fine Pacifica. Dipper’s really nice. I think he’d be good for you and you clearly make him happy. We can still be friends if you’d like.” <br/><br/>Pacifica blinked,”Of course! Don’t worry we’ll find you someone. A hot bad boy! A football player, a-,”</p><p>”I like guys who play soccer and like math,” said Candy.</p><p>”I can work with that,” grinned Pacifica.</p><p>”Let’s focus on you first. I caught every minute. God he looks into your eyes with such love.”</p><p>”Um...” Pacifica felt like squirming. “I don’t think love is the right word. I mean-,” she caught Candy’s smug expression,”-I don’t know what love looks like but that wasn’t it. We’re friends!”</p><p>”That’s not what friends do!,” giggled Candy. </p><p>“Fine. Whatever. It’s a mutual like. But he’ll never like me as much as redhead over there.” Pacifica looked up at Candy. “You’ve known them for awhile, do you know a lot about their relationship?”</p><p>Candy shook her head, “No but I know someone who does. And we can call her!”</p><p>”Who?,” asked Pacifica.</p><p>”Mabel!,” answered Candy. <br/><br/><em>Well</em>, thought Pacifica. Whether she’d be happy with what Mabel taught she couldn’t deny one thing. <em>This ought to be interesting.</em></p><p>Pacifica wondered if Dipper had even noticed she left the party. Last time she had gazed in his direction, he was playing some game with Lee and Nate. She was a bit jealous but happy at least he was having a good time.</p><p>She was now on the patio outside the first floor. Candy was dialing her phone. Then she set her phone on the table.</p><p>Mabel’s cheery face was in the phone. Be looked like she was still unpacking her dorm room from the background behind her. </p><p>“Hey Candy! Hey Pacifica! Why’d you call me? Oh my god, is it a secret?,” Mabel leaned into the camera and tried to wink.</p><p>Candy glanced uncertainly at Pacifica ,”Uh yes.” </p><p>Mabel saw Candy’s sideways glance to Pacifica and rounded on her.</p><p>”Pacificaaaaa....,” Mabel teased.</p><p>Pacifica couldn’t hold it in any longer, “I like Dipper! And I thought he liked me back until Wendy showed up and now he’s in love with her!”</p><p>Whatever Mabel thought Pacifica’s secret was, this was not it. Mabel squealed with surprise.</p><p>”Oh my god! How did I not see this coming?! Oh wait- I need backup. The backup needs backup for a situation like this- GRENDAAAA,” Mabel called offscreen to someone. A very tall girl came on screen. Candy sat up straighter in her seat to get a look at her old friend. </p><p>”Candy!... Pacifica?,” Grenda looked a bit confused at the company. </p><p>”Gee Mabel,” said Candy. “You didn’t tell us your roommate was such a cutie.”</p><p>”I know,” joked Mabel. She hugged Grenda by the neck, “Should I keep her?,” </p><p>“I dunno Mabel,” replied Grenda’s husky masculine voice. “Would you want to keep someone who has one of these?,” Grenda held up her left hand and a giant, sparkling diamond was hanging from there. “Marius got it for me a few weeks ago.” </p><p>Pacifica and Candy gasped. </p><p>Even Pacifica forgot about her problems as the girls talked for a few minutes about Grenda’s life. Pacifica found it ironic (and was grateful) that the night Grenda met Marius, her parents had invited him to the party with the intent of setting him up with her. But based on what Pacifica had heard from Grenda, he was such a clingey boyfriend, now fiancé. But she still thought him a good fit to Grenda.</p><p>Grenda turned to Mabel, “You called for backup?”</p><p>When Mabel told her, Grenda gasped. “It’s a perfect pairing,” she croaked. “The nerd and the princess.” <br/><br/>Mabel grinned at Pacifica, “Fill us in on what’s going on between you two.”</p><p>Pacifica told them all about getting caught in the rain, to sitting in her room, to seeing him with Wendy downstairs.</p><p>”-it’s not even that I mind if he dates her? I just wanna know so I don’t get my feelings hurt. You know? I’m not opening up to him like that, if I’m not sure. Worst comes to worst, we can just be friends. But I wanna know just so... it’s not too late,” Pacifica finished.</p><p>All three girls looked at her. They enjoyed hearing about Pacifica’s day with Dipper. They could be one of those couples that made more and more sense the more you thought about it. </p><p>“So... you’re going to lose your virginity to my brother?,” asked Mabel.</p><p>”Ew nooo,” said Pacifica, she secretly didn’t mind the idea, deep down. </p><p>”Fine, you’re emotional virginity,” replied Mabel.</p><p>”Ewww, I don’t even know what that means.”</p><p>”It’s like you’ve never opened up to anyone before,” began Mabel, “even if you’re not a virgin if you haven’t let in your emotions- ok never mind- doesn’t matter. But the fact of the matter is, I wouldn’t be worried about Wendy. So if that’s why you’re not going for this don’t bother.<br/>“Wendy has always seen Dipper as this dorky twelve year old and he still is in a lot of ways. But she’s way too cool to date him. She also goes to SDU with the rest of her crew minus Thompson, who goes to CalTech. Don’t worry about her.”</p><p>Pacifica took a deep breath, “Thanks Mabel, for everything.” Pacifica would have been fine leaving that matter settled but some little part of her made her blurt out,”I’m sorry I was mean... to all of you. I had no right and I feel awful but that’s nothing to what you felt.” <br/><br/>The three girls were even more stunned if that was possible. First, Pacifica Northwest has a crush on nerd, Dipper Pines, now she’s <em>apologizing</em>? “Wow,” said Mabel after awhile, “-that must have been on your conscious for awhile.” </p><p>After what seemed like hours of the four girls talking about boys, it was 2:50 am. Pacifica and Candy bade goodnight to Mabel and Grenda. Candy smiled at Pacifica as she got on the elevator, wishing her luck, Pacifica was going to find Dipper downstairs.</p><p>When she got back to the basement, she couldn’t find him. She pulled Molly and asked her where Dipper went.</p><p>”The guy you came with? He went upstairs with a redhead, like an hour ago. They looked pretty snug if you asked me. I saw them kissing.”<br/><br/>Pacifica couldn’t remember a time where she felt many emotions at once, and that was saying something.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Don’t Run Away, It’s Only Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We see Dipper explanation to what happened, but we also see Pacificas reaction to what we thought happened...<br/>WARNING: DRUG/ALCOHOL USE<br/>Song: Dead Man’s Party - Oingo Boingo<br/>A/N :don’t be afraid to comment positive/constructive criticism. It makes my day and I love to hear what you think. ENJOY :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dipper couldn’t help but imagine that Pacifica had left with Candy. He didn’t know if it was all the Pitt Cola or the fact the stage light that had been the main source of luminosity in the room was shut off. <em>It’s fine if she did</em>, he thought, <em>She probably wanted some fresh air. </em>Making a mental note to catch her later in her dorm room to make sure she was ok, he returned to the conversation at hand.</p><p>He had to admit that Wendy’s friends were always, a bit rebellious. Just sitting with a couple of people who were either 21 or almost 21 was a bit wild. Especially because they drank a lot.</p><p><em>At least Wendy was mostly sober,</em> thought Dipper. He turned to look at her, her red hair was a burning orange-red in the lights. She was laughing at something Lee had said. She’d grown a bit since she was 15. Other than her features and body slightly developing more, she looked more or less the same. She was still just as kind and cool (if not more) than she was when she was that green flannel wearing teenager. </p><p>Dipper remembered the agony he felt when he liked Wendy. He thought he was in love with her. So much so that, Robbie, a sixteen-year old, had threatened to fight Dipper. In retaliation, Dipper did the natural thing and summoned a video game fighting character from an arcade game. It didn’t end well, but it could have ended worse.</p><p>Only half paying attention to whatever Lee and Robbie were arguing about, half thinking about the idiotic things his twelve year old self did to try to get with a teenager. Man, he really was stubborn back then, thinking he could have a chance with Wendy. As he looked at Wendy right now, she began laughing harder and harder, that was when he thought she was prettiest, not in the same way as he did six years ago though. Now, Dipper didn’t feel the need to hold her up on a pedestal and his feelings were no longer there. She was just a friend.</p><p>Dipper has been on one date only, with a girl named Leah. She had been a lot like Wendy, loved the outdoors and rode her skateboard everywhere. When he first talked to her, Mabel had come in squealing to him that she was exactly his type, cool and aloof.</p><p>Later that week, as sixteen-year old Dipper was on his date with Leah, he realized that he did not like her because she was aloof. Truth be told, Leah wasn’t the nicest person around. She had tried to give him a kiss on the cheek on the way out, Dipper had pulled away, he wasn’t going to give Leah the wrong idea. He hated and knew that feeling of liking someone who didn’t like you back. He gave up on girls after that... Dipper liked girls, who were nice, fun, and confident, and understood him. </p><p>“Dippperrr... Helloooo,” Robbie called out to him, grinning.</p><p>“Dude,” began Wendy. “Did we accidentally give you beer instead of Pitt Cola?,”</p><p>Dipper was startled out of his trance, “Nah, the Pitt Cola’s fine, just thinking.”</p><p>”About what?,” asked Wendy</p><p>”It’s obvious!,” Lee stood up. “This party is boring! We need to play a game!!” Lee looked at Nate and gave him a wink. Nate stood up as well, calling out, “We gotta play a game. How about drink or dare?” </p><p>”Yeah!,” agreed Lee. </p><p>“Well,” Tambry looked up from her phone. “As much as I’d absolutely <em>love</em> to play... I don’t want to.”</p><p>Tambry then snuggled up next to Robbie. They’d been together for six years now, “Count me out of this one guys,” he smirked.</p><p>”I’ll watch,” said Wendy wisely.</p><p>”Aw boooo!,” yelled Nate. </p><p>“Guess it’s just us and Doctor Fun Times!,” Lee clapped Dipper on the back.</p><p>”Uhhh... guys I don’t think I should drink...,” Dipper said uncomfortably. He hadn’t even started his freshman year yet. He wasn’t going to get kicked out before classes. </p><p>”Aw c’mon man don’t be a wimp,” said Lee.</p><p>”No, Lee,” retorted Wendy. “He’s at Stanford. He doesn’t need to get kicked out because of our dumb asses. Here,” she forced her drink into Dipper’s hand, “I’m having a light beer, it shouldn’t get you too drunk, unless you have, like thirty of them.”</p><p>”Th-Thanks Wendy,” Dipper stammered. </p><p>“Don’t mention it,” answered Wendy, shooting him a smile.</p><p>So Lee, Nate, and Dipper played Drink or Dare. It did sound initially like a game for children in Dipper’s opinion. But he quickly learned it was for college kids who wanted to <em>act</em> like children.</p><p>They did a lot stupid stuff.  So much stupid stuff, in fact, that even Wendy went off to go talk to Thompson, Robbie, and Tambry. Though, Dipper suspected it was also because Robbie and Tambry’s coupleness was making Thompson uncomfortable and as much as Wendy enjoyed making fun of Thompson, she was still going to help her friend out of the less-than-pleasurable situation.</p><p>So now it was slightly-tipsy Dipper, a moderately drunk Lee, and a totally wasted Nate, who was telling a joke.</p><p>”So then I tell the girl: ‘No you’re at the wrong car’ and I just drive away with her car.”</p><p>Dipper laughed politely, not quite getting the joke. But Lee bursted out laughing, his laughing went on long enough for it to be become uncomfortable until Dipper realized Lee’s laughs had become sobs. He was hunched over, shaking uncontrollably.</p><p>Dipper shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He didn’t really know how to comfort Lee of all people, but he was going to try, “Uh Lee?,” he shifted closer, putting a hand on him, “Are you good?”</p><p>Before Lee could answer, Nate boomed “I KNOW WHY HE’S SAD-” </p><p>Lee lunged at him before Nate could scream whatever it was to the whole party. They got caught in a fight. People were starting to look. Dipper heard the words, “Wendy,” and, “Shut up,” and, “Love,” as Lee and Nate continued their tussle.<br/><br/>Dipper took a preparatory sip of his drink, then a deep breath. To his surprise, he was able to pull Lee off of Nate, who was fighting back rather violently. <em>I guess I can take them now,</em> Dipper thought remembering his uncomfortableness around them when he was 12 and the irony that he could pull them apart at the same time now.</p><p>”Lee,” began Dipper. “It’s ok. Do you like Wendy?”</p><p>Lee took a deep breath and his eyes swelled,”No,” he said, “I love her.”</p><p>Dipper understood the feeling. He only was too acquainted with it six years ago. “Dude you gotta tell her,” he began but Lee waved him off.</p><p>”Mm- waiting.”</p><p>”For what?”</p><p>”A sign.”</p><p>Dipper bit the inside of his cheek, Lee was being so dumb, surely, Dipper himself, hadn’t been this insufferable? “Lee, trust me if you don’t tell her now, she’s going to find someone else.”</p><p>”Listen,” Lee stood up. “Just forget about it. You’re just a freshman. You don’t understand stuff like this.” Lee took a swig of his drink, downing it on one go.</p><p>Nate grabbed Dipper’s arm and pulled him away from Lee to talk to him privately.</p><p>”I have an idea,” Nate began.</p><p>”What is it?”</p><p>”You’re going to have to do it.”</p><p>”What is it?”</p><p>”I can’t do it because he’ll never forgive me.”</p><p>”Oh my god!,” Dipper yelled. “Just tell me.”</p><p>Nate took a deep breath. “It’s the only type of crazy idea you get when you’re wasted...,” he told Dipper his plan. <br/><br/>Dipper thought about it. Sure it was crazy, but Lee needed a wake-up call. Dipper had waited too long with Wendy to tell her how he felt and get it over with. He was doing Lee a favor. But Nate’s drunken plan wasn’t perfect (unsurprisingly.)</p><p>Dipper told Nate his suggestion to fix it. Nate shook his head violently, “No dude! We can’t! What if she says no!?!”</p><p>”We need her for the plan to work, Nate. She likes to give guys a chance. Heck, she even gave Robbie one,” Dipper saw Nate’s eyes flip, he assumed, to the group where Robbie and Tambry were cuddling.</p><p>”Dude, you’re right but I think you know what you’re doing. You’re smart... and all,” Nate looked at Dipper, “Go and take care of my plan.”</p><p>”Don’t you mean our plan?”</p><p>”Whatever,” Nate chugged a bit of his drink. “You got this.”</p><p>”I need you though,” Dipper frowned.</p><p>”To do what?”</p><p>When Dipper told him, Nate nodded, “Okay,” he said, feeling a sense of duty and importance.</p><p>Nate decided to watch how the kid was going to take his plan and make it work. He watched Dipper walk over to where the gang is and wave Thompson off to sit next to her.</p><p>As Wendy smiled at Dipper, Dipper leaned in and whispered in Wendy’s ear. Her facial expression made Nate chuckle as she looked at Dipper, then Nate, then finally a solemn Lee. He saw a flame in her eyes. How could he have forgotten? Wendy <em>hates</em> these kinds of things.</p><p>But just before Wendy could scream and unleash hell, Dipper put his arm around her and comforted her. He whispered something to her and she smiled. A bead of sweat appeared on Nate’s forehead. He knew about Dipper’s crush on Wendy. Could he have possibly used it to his advantage to get Wendy to be his?</p><p>Nate’s blood churned. He could imagine Dipper’s stupid voice. <em>Hey Wendy, pathetic Lee over there likes you. Wanna sleep with me instead?</em> Nate slammed his drink down and was about to go over there. No one messes with his friend, especially his best friend.</p><p>But soon Dipper and Wendy looked right at him. Dipper nodded his head and Wendy gave Nate a thumbs up, she looked right at Lee afterwards. Was that romance in her eyes? Wow. <em>The kid had really done it.</em> Nate smiled back, proud, wondering if Dipper has learned these skills from him. <br/><br/>But, now that Dipper had Wendy on board. It was time for the plan to go into action.</p><p>Dipper and Wendy walked to the center of the room, so everyone could see them. <br/><br/>Nate took a deep breath. <em>This better work.</em></p><p>Dipper grabbed Wendy’s waist and kissed her, very shyly. Clearly a close-mouthed kiss.</p><p>Nate scoffed.<em> At least make it look convincing, Pines. This is so awkward.</em></p><p>Wendy clearly felt the same, she wrapped her arms around Dipper’s head, tilting her head to the side.</p><p>Nate watched them for a few minutes, they were so out of place together.</p><p>Then, Dipper’s eyes opened and looked at Nate, Nate wondered why. He was even more confused when Wendy opened hers and looked sideways at him also, annoyed.</p><p>Some kids in the corner had began whispering.<br/><em>Ha</em>! But they didn’t know about the plan. <em>Oh shit the plan</em>!, Nate remembered.</p><p>Nate had to rustle Lee up. Not many people knew this, but Nate had been the Fiddler on the Room in the Gravity Falls High School play: <em>Fiddler on the Roof.</em> His drama teacher didn’t think he had acting chops, but boy was he going to prove her wrong tonight.</p><p>Lee looked at him bleary eyed, “Wassup Nate?”</p><p>Nate put on the most serious face he could put on while being not sober, “Look,” he pointed in Dipper and Wendy’s direction.</p><p>Lee’s signs of tiredness were gone in a second, his eyes widened. Nate guessed Lee’s world was tumbling down internally. Amazing. Now Lee was going to beat up Dipper and get Wendy!<br/><br/>Much to Nate’s surprised dismay. Lee sat down, and cradled his head in his hands.</p><p>Dipper and Wendy stopped kissing and looked at Nate inquisitively. Nate waved them off and gestures to continue. Wendy didn’t look too pleased, but it was Dipper who rolled his eyes before continuing their lock-lip kiss. Using Wendy’s arms around Dipper’s neck to cover the fact they weren’t using tongue.</p><p>Of course, Lee chose that time to look up again and burst into tears.</p><p>Nate sat down, “Dude, what are you doing? Go get her!! Dipper betrayed you, beat him up!!”</p><p>Lee sniffled, “She doesn’t deserve me, Dipper saved the fricking world.”</p><p>Now Nate was drunk, but he knew that Wendy wouldn’t go for a guy just because he saved the world. She wants to go for a guy to make her laugh, “Lee, she wants you. She’s waiting for you man. You gotta believe me. Who was there for her when Manly Dan got a heart attack? You were. C’mon, you belong with her.”</p><p>Lee looked over again at Wendy and Dipper. “It’s no use!” Lee’s protests were spoken over by Nate, who was NOT going to let his best friend ruin his chance at a relationship.</p><p>Meanwhile five feet away, Dipper’s first kiss was the most awkward thing to ever exist. It was less than enjoyable with Wendy, not at all how he had imagined it.  <br/><br/>Since he was trying to get her with Lee, Dipper was not going to deepen the kiss. If his twelve year old self had seen this moment, he would have thrown... anything, where they were standing out of anger.</p><p>Also, the lack of well, anything, while kissing had caused Dipper to get bored. Once when he opened his eyes for the third time to see if Nate had finished coaxing Lee to whisk Wendy away. When his eyes rested on Wendy, he found her hazel ones looking right back at time. He was startled but didn’t move. Dipper could have sworn a giggle from Wendy, and that was saying something, as he’d never heard her giggle in the six years he knew her. <em>Wendy better like Lee</em>, he thought. <em>I will not have the most uncomfortable first kiss for nothing. </em><br/><br/>Wendy pulled away from him,“Look I think Lee is really sweet but no offense, what’s taking him so long?”</p><p>They glanced over at Lee and Nate. Nate looked up at them, hopeless. Dipper was about to give up when Wendy raised her finger at Nate, gesturing for him to give them a moment.</p><p>Wendy turned to Dipper, “You guys did not think this plan through.”</p><p>Dipper shrugged, “I mean-“</p><p>Wendy cut him off, “You’re so lucky I really like Lee. I’m taking this into my own hands and you better look all lovey dovey to me, like you did when you were  12. Pretend I’m your dream girl.”</p><p>Before Dipper could say anything Wendy turned to Nate, nodded, and grabbed Dipper’s hand. </p><p>Wendy gazed up at Dipper. Her hazel eyes like an aged tree bark. Dipper was looking down at her blankly, until she widened her eyes, letting him know to pretend she was his dream girl. Dipper raked his head, and settled on the girl who’d made him speechless earlier today... and it wasn’t the one in front of him he had been so sure about six years ago.</p><p>As Dipper thought about the curve of his dream girl’s nose, Wendy leaned in and whispered into his ear, “Lee’s looking, let’s go upstairs, don’t look, pretend we’re going to sleep together.”</p><p>Dipper nodded enthusiastically, to make it more convincing and because, well, he was enthusiastic to stop pretending to be in love with Wendy. </p><p>As Wendy led him out of the room. A bunch of kids, including Molly saw, and raised their eyebrows. Dipper didn’t register their reactions, he wanted to finish this.</p><p>As Dipper and Wendy walked up the stairs, he heard the basement door fling open. It was Lee, followed by Nate.</p><p>Nate stood back as Lee opened his mouth, “Dipper step away from her. I’m in love with her and there’s nothing you can do about it.”</p><p>Everyone froze. <em>He’s ruining it,</em> thought Nate. Wendy’s eyes were fixed on Lee, her expression unreadable. </p><p>“Wendy,” Lee looked at her, “I’ve known you for years. And to me, you’ve always been one of the dudes. And I know to you, I’ve always been, well a dude, an idiot one.</p><p>“I know that I’m not saving you from whatever this is with Dipper because you don’t need to be saved, but I don’t think that you should go another second without knowing how I feel. And I know it’s selfish of me but I’m trying to get better. And I’m trying to get better, not only for you, but for the people I love. <br/><br/></p><p>“My dad left. And I never really knew how to treat my mom and my sisters. But you, with how you came into your own, and stepped up to save your family after your mom died. Heck, even when you were 12, you were changing me for the better, without changing the good things. The me that everyone likes</p><p>”And I know I’m not worth your time. But I can’t really promise much. Except for the fact that I’ll always make you laugh and support you. And I don’t think anyone else can do that as well as me. That’s for sure.”</p><p>Lee finished, his eyes only on Wendy’s unreadable face. But no one’s surprise but Lee’s, she walked over and kissed him. A real kiss. </p><p>Nate cheered and Dipper joined in. <br/><br/>Lee broke away from Wendy and looked at Dipper, “Wow, thanks for being so supportive man. Sorry I ruined your night though.”</p><p>Dipper laughed. Wendy beamed at Lee, “It was a plan to get you to admit you liked me. I thought about asking you before, but you would have said no to act ‘cool’ or whatever.”</p><p>Lee’s face was warped up in confusion, but then he cracked a smile, “So you,” he gazed down at Wendy, “-basically created a crazy plan to ask me out? Pretty cute Red.”</p><p>Wendy hugged him, “It was Dipper and Nate’s plan.”</p><p>Dipper coughed, ”It was Nate’s idea.”</p><p>Lee broke away from Wendy and hugged Nate. “You shouldn’t have,” Lee grinned.</p><p>”All for you bud,” croaked Nate and his body fell to the ground, passed out.</p><p>Dipper, Lee, and Wendy ended up carrying a passed out Nate to Dipper’s dorm room. It took a while and the effort was mostly Wendy’s strength that carried Nate. Lee and Dipper were a bit too under the influence, but still tried helping.</p><p>”Just heave him onto my roommates bed, he isn’t here.” said Dipper.</p><p>They lifted Nate on the bed and Dipper went into one of his still unpacked boxes and got a blanket out and draped it over him.</p><p>Wendy and Lee, who were now locking hands, sat down. Wendy reached her hand out to Dipper for a handshake.</p><p>”Well played my dude,” she smiled at him as he took her hand. “You sucked until I told you to just look at me.”</p><p>Lee tilted his head from his best friend to his girlfriend, “What do you mean?”</p><p>Wendy continued, “You couldn’t see it because it was so dark in there, but Dipper and I had the most boring, long kiss of all time. He was doing terrible until I told him to think about... his dream girl,” she looked at Dipper mischievously, realizing why his acting skills had become so adequate.</p><p>”Ohh,” said Lee, also looking at Dipper. “Is this dream girl real?”</p><p>Dipper, who was thinking of her, didn’t pick up on the fact he was being teased. “Yeah,” was all he said wistfully. Wishing it had been her he kissed.</p><p>”Have you made a move yet?,” asked Wendy.</p><p>When Dipper shook his head solemnly, Lee shook his head as well but playfully.</p><p>”C’mon, man, why not? Have you have any opportunities?”</p><p>Dipper thought about the stairwell, the cafe, the <em>rain</em>. Lee took this as an affirmative answer.</p><p>”Dude, why haven’t you made a move?”</p><p>Dipper looked at Lee, “She’s too perfect! I don’t deserve her!”</p><p>Lee simply smiled and put his arm around Wendy, “Sometimes we don’t deserve our significant others but it’s better to tell them how we feel. How would you feel if this girl, dated some other dud who doesn’t deserve her?”</p><p>Dipper had a picture in his mind of his blonde princess with a tall rich millionaire slumdog, her parents choice for her marriage. He glanced at the door.</p><p>”And he’s already planning on trying to find her before it’s too late! Go get her!,” laughed Lee.</p><p>Wendy smirked “Seriously dude, we’ll stay here with Nate. Thanks for lending us your dorm room. He’ll be out of here by tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“No problem. Stay however long you want,” said Dipper quickly as he closed the door to his room. He had only one thought in his mind. He was going to find <em>Pacifica Northwest.</em></p><p>Dipper could have sworn he heard laughter from the patio as he carried Nate upstairs. Probably where Pacifica went with Candy for some fresh air.</p><p>After a failed attempt to find anyone in the courtyard, Dipper was going to try the basement one last time. When he looked at his watch, he realized it had taken an hour and a half to carry Nate up. A lot could happen in half an hour.</p><p>When he opened the basement door and walked into the party. He knew something was wrong.</p><p>Pacifica’s usually put together demeanor was gone. Instead, her hair was all messy and her outfit was crumpled. She was surrounded at a table with a bunch of frat boys and sorority girls taking shots. </p><p>Dipper couldn’t believe his eyes. He knew one thing, he had to get Pacifica out of here before she did something crazy that she’d regret.</p><p>Dipper came up behind her and pulled at her shoulders. Pacifica giggled and turned around, “Here there cutie, you’re pretty...” Her eyes settled on Dipper, as her face went from flirty to terrified. Dipper was about to ask her what was wrong, they were glassy, not the alcoholic kind of glassy, but they were eyes that were those of someone that was broken.</p><p>Before Dipper could have asked her what was wrong, she raised her fist.</p><p>Dipper stopped it easily due to of his reflexes from fighting monsters for six years. “Ok, time to go to bed,” as he tried to pull her away. She refused to budge.</p><p>”Hey!,” protested Pacifica. “You can’t do that! Security!,” she screamed at two huge feat boys, who did nothing.</p><p>“Pacifica, you’re fine. It’s me, Dipper!”</p><p>“I know!,” she yelled. “And you don’t like me in that way! And that’s why I have to get away from you! So I don’t let someone else down by not being what they want me to be!”</p><p>Dipper was so stunned but her outbreak she ran away, bursting open the basement door, and running up the staircase the main floor, no one noticed but him.</p><p>Dipper ran as fast as he could after her. Pacifica liked him! His heart was giddy with excitement but his head told to catch up to her so she knew the feeling was <em>very</em> mutual.</p><p>Dipper found her, sitting in the main floor lounge. Her hair looked as though rats had been in it, her tee shirt actually had a small hole in the collar, and one of her shoes was missing. Dipper wondered how she still looked amazing as he sat down on the chair across from her.</p><p>Pacifica gave him a dirty look, “You’re lucky I’m tired or I would run to my room.”</p><p>Dipper was still concerned, “What’s wrong? Why don’t you think I like you?”</p><p>Pacifica but her lip, “Molly said you were with Wendy.”</p><p>Dipper slapped his hand to his forehead. “Of course,” he muttered. </p><p>“Pacifica,” Dipper began, “that was just so Lee would realize he loves Wendy. It wasn’t romantic at all. It actually, was kinda bad...”</p><p>He looked at Pacifica. Her eyes were on him, she didn’t believe him. How could she? Dipper had been obsessed with Wendy when he was twelve. Before he could open his mouth to try convincing her more, Pacifica spoke instead.</p><p>”I- I never,” Pacifica stuttered, “said it mattered. You are completely allowed to do whatever you want. We’re not together... It was my fault, for making that... mistake.”</p><p>Pacifica slumped out of the chair she was in and onto the ground. Dipper was exasperated, none of that was true! He also left his chair. She was the girl of his dreams. He couldn’t let her go thinking this. She liked him back, she can’t go about her life, not thinking he cared about her. </p><p>Dipper sat on the ground on his knees so his eyes were level with Pacifica’s. He framed his hands on her aristocratic face, and looked deep into her clear lake eyes.</p><p>”Pacifica, I like you a lot. I wanna be your boyfriend. That crush on Wendy was over long ago. You have to trust me when I say that I would pick you a million times over her and that awful kiss was so her and Lee can be together.”</p><p>Dipper saw that Pacifica’s eyes were still unconvinced. He needed her to know, so he continued to press.</p><p>”Look, the proof I have is all the way upstairs so you’re going to have to trust me. Like... when we were in your manor, fighting the ghost. I know you trusted me then. Do you trust that I want to be with you, and only you, now?</p><p>Dipper searched Pacifica’s face. She wa still unfazed.</p><p>Dipper looked down.</p><p>He blew it.</p><p>Tears were beginning to pool from his eyes.</p><p>”I trust you,” a small, soft voice suddenly said.</p><p>Dipper looked up and saw Pacifica, not crying, but smiling. Dipper slowly turned his frown into a one into match hers. <br/><br/>Pacifica started to lean in, he did too, instinctively. Dipper really wanted his second kiss to be better than the first, but Pacifica’s velvet soft lips had only brushed his before he felt something fall on his lap.</p><p>Pacifica had passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Day After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pacifica nurses hangover the morning after the party, only one catch, she doesn’t remember her and Dipper’s conversation last night!<br/>Song: Settle Down - The 1975<br/>A/N: Be sure to comment! Love hearing what you think! Enjoy :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pacifica’s head was throbbing. Even after four consecutive years of being wasted at her boarding school’s crazy parties, this hangover was definitely one of her worst. Though, she really didn’t party much in her last two years of high school, she probably made up for it last night. At this rate, she’ll become just like her mother.</p><p>Pacifica even had a “hangover routine.” The first step, without opening her eyes, was to rake her brain as to what happened last night.</p><p>Pacifica’s mind slowly digested through the events of last night. Her conversation with Mabel, Grenda, and Candy about Dipper, had been quite satisfying. Then Pacifica went back to the basement... it was Molly who told her... <em>Oh no. </em>Pacifica knew enough to remember <em>exactly</em> what happened.</p><p>Dipper had spent the night with Wendy, the girl of his dreams. Mabel had been wrong, Dipper and Wendy have had feelings for each other for who knows how long. Pacifica wouldn’t be surprised if Wendy was laying in Dipper’s unpacked dorm room, telling him she’d be back from San Diego as much as possible to see him, making plans for their future. </p><p>Suddenly Pacifica heard a crash, wherever she was, she launched herself out of the bed she was in.</p><p>It turned out to be her bed. Pacifica knew this because her head narrowly missed the wall above her, but this still didn’t help her hungover. She knew she was going to have a headache all day.</p><p>At least Pacifica was in her dorm room and not in an alleyway somewhere but it didn’t help her feelings. How did she end up at home? But then her mind, against her very will, thought about Dipper and Wendy, together. It made a hungover Pacifica want to drown herself in alcohol all over again.</p><p>“Hey Pacifica! Sorry for waking you up!”</p><p>Pacifica peered down her bunk and saw a girl who was cleaning up hair supplies out of a box. Pacifica guessed that the dropped box was the crash that made her catapult herself out of bed.</p><p>Sitting up, Pacifica took this opportunity as a way to push away her sadness, rooted from the last night, deep down.</p><p>”Hey roommate!,” Pacifica said eagerly.</p><p>”Gee, what happened to you?,” the girl looked at her. “You good? I assumed you got drunk at a party?”</p><p>Pacifica grinned, “Where else?”</p><p>Her roommate shrugged, “I dunno, maybe you’re a raging alcoholic?”</p><p>Pacifica rolled her eyes, amused, “Please, Angie, last time we were on Skype I secretly thought you were high.”</p><p>Angie pretended to be offended, “I’m sorry the East Coast is hours ahead. I was tired.” </p><p>Pacifica snorted “Sure you were.”</p><p>Angie’s black eyes widened, “I would never!,”</p><p>Pacifica laughed, “Alright, alright,”</p><p>Angie set the box on her no longer bare bed. Angie’s bedding and decor was actually was lavender, cream, and grey mixing well will Pacifica’s range of pinks.</p><p>”I’ll be right back with some boxes from my car,” Angie said opening the door as she departed.</p><p>Pacifica smiled and leaned over to her headboard and grabbing her phone. Her improving mood plummeted as she gasped. She had <em>twelve missed calls</em>. From the second to last person she wanted to speak to.</p><p>Her <em>mother</em>.</p><p>”Ohhh fuck,” Pacifica muttered, remembering the plans she had made to call her parents on Sunday morning. It was 12:04 p.m.</p><p>Knowing that Angie was going to be back in the room in not enough time to placate her parents. Pacifica slid down her ladder, not even bothering with the rungs and looked in the mirror hanging on the wardrobe. Oof.</p><p>Her hair was a mess, her grey t shirt had a hole in it, her skirt was fine but needed to be ironed.</p><p>Pacifica found the wardrobe open. She opted for a pair of gym shorts, her favorite light hoodie, finishing the look by pulling her hair back into a bun with a scrunchie. She looked for the shoes she had worn last night. <em>Weird</em>. She only was able to find one shoe by her door as if it’d been carefully placed there. </p><p>Pacifica had learned not to ask too many questions about the night before. But Pacifica had ended up a lot of weird places after a night of partying. Never, however, had she ended up so fortunate as to come home and be in bed. Could someone possibly have... </p><p><em>Never mind, it doesn’t matter</em>. Pacifica needed to get somewhere to call her parents. They were, no doubt, turning more and more nuclear every second that Pacifica kept them waiting. </p><p>As Pacifica left her room and turned around to lock her door. Fighting back tears of a memory made last night, somehow she caught eye of a sheet of paper that had been put in her mailbox. It was a note.</p><p>
  <em>Hey Princess,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You got a bit too drunk though for us to have too fun a time. Its ok though :) At least you were light enough to haul into your loft. Text me that you’re ok.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(xxx)-(xxx)-(xx09) </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>(A/N: I refuse to put even a random phone number here, it’s all there except the last two digits, which you’ll see why)</em> </strong>
</p><p>Pacifica read the note, her insides blushed. Her mind was still on Dipper but she was intrigued with this guy. Usually she disposed of her one night stands, but something about this guy felt... different. He was a nice guy who carried her back to her room. But how did he figure out where her room was? Never mind that, Pacifica really wasn’t over Dipper... but maybe 09 could help her get over him. Especially since she’d read about girls who had been passed out and taken advantage of. She felt extremely lucky and made note to not drink so much in the future. The last two digits of his phone number caught her eye. It was stupid but she liked it because it corresponded to her birth month in September. </p><p>Pacifica’s phone ringing startled her out of her daydreaming about 09 (who definitely did not bear a striking resemblance to Dipper.) She saw it was her mother. </p><p>Pacifica took a deep breath. The familiar, dreading feeling that had haunted all of her eighteen years came rushing back to her. It was the feeling she’d given up on ever escaping long ago. Pacifica was scared, but she was accustomed to it whenever it came to her parents. She was scared of the degrading insults, the horrifying taunts, and maybe even a threat to take away her college money should she not behave herself. </p><p>Pacifica lifted her phone in her hands as if it was dynamite, holding her breath. </p><p>The blonde beauty queen, walked away from her dorm room, trembling with a phone to her ear, which was emitting shouts that belonged to whoever was on the other line.</p><p>
  <em>Same Sunday. 11:00 am. One hour earlier.</em>
</p><p>Dipper Pines had a good night’s sleep. Despite not being able to kiss his dream girl, she still had admitted she liked him. His life was going great! What was there to be mad about?</p><p>After Pacifica had passed out, he had carried her, in his arms, to her room. Using the keys he got from her skirt pocket, he unlocked the door and carried her up to her lofted bed. It was a bit tough carrying Pacifica, but he didn’t mind. Dipper really wanted to kiss her when she woke up, he settled for a kiss on her forehead. When he pulled back from her satin skin, he could have sworn she was a sleeping princess. </p><p>Dipper took off her one shoe (How had she managed to lose her other shoe?”) And began carefully stepping down from her ladder to not wake her up.</p><p>After setting Pacifica’s shoe carefully by the door, Dipper went back to his room.</p><p>Wendy has texted him that her entire gang had carried the drunken Nate to where they were staying for the night so Dipper could get a good night’s rest. Sweet. Now Dipper could sleep in his room and be happy that he helped Wendy and Lee get together.</p><p>Now, Dipper was fast asleep in his bed. He had a serene smile on his face on his face as he slept. Pretty much anyone could guess who he was dreaming of. Dipper is very obvious with his crushes, everyone seemed to know before he told them.</p><p>The door opened of his room suddenly, it was a tall, toned boy around Dipper’s age. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. When he saw Dipper was asleep, he carefully widened the door to not wake Dipper, tip toeing carefully to his bed and setting his box down on the bare bed opposite of Dipper’s. Then jumped straight onto sleeping Dipper, screaming. </p><p>Dipper screamed in a high pitched voice, “Aahhh, BILLL!” Dipper then saw who woke him up and smashed his pillow against the lanky boy. </p><p>The boy was laughing as Dipper hit him with his pillow, “Dipper- Dipper it’s me. Shawn.- Your lifelong friend! and now roommate.” The boy added as fell off the bed in an attempt to escape Dipper’s pillow.</p><p>Dipper looked bleary eyed at Shawn, then mumbled, “I’ll get you back later,” as he slid back under his covers sleepily, turning around to face the wall. </p><p>Shawn stood up, looking exasperated, “Wow, some welcome for your best bud. It’s 11 am. Who even is Bill? How tired are you? Don’t tell you were up late last night reading again like when you were 12.”</p><p>Dipper didn’t turn around to even look at his friend. Just stayed laying down, facing the wall with his eyes closed, “You would stay up with me too when we were 12,” he mumbled, trying to go back to sleep.</p><p>Shawn stood proudly, “Yeah but when we were 12 we’d read those Sibling Brother mystery novels for summer reading!” </p><p>Dipper snorted and turned around to look at Shawn, “Yeah but you also stayed up and played Fight Fighters online with me and JJ until 4 am and don’t pretend we didn’t do that all through high school.”</p><p>JJ was their friend who was on Shawn and Dipper’s robotics team, who totally loaded went to a boarding school somewhere in Malibu and was attending an East Coast college.</p><p>Shawn laughed, “We pulled all nighters until the sun came up. Your parents got so mad they sent you to Oregon. That’s what I call an extreme punishment.” </p><p>Dipper was taken aback, “Hey, I liked Oregon. I went there every summer after.” Shawn’s face on the their first day back at school, when Dipper has finally beaten his best friend in an arm wrestle, was priceless. Shawn had lugged his cello around all summer, Dipper saved the world.</p><p>Shawn rolled his eyes, but with a smirk on his face, “Trust me, I remember. Between you going up north to play with mountain lions and JJ going to every single country imaginable, my summers were boring.”</p><p>Dipper rolled his eyes and sat up, “Please Shawn, don’t pretend you’d didn’t kiss every girl at your orchestra camp.”</p><p>”Well,” Shawn smiled to himself. “I guess I did. Where were you off to last night that you’re so tired?,” Shawn crossed his arms. “Not anywhere with girls that I know.”</p><p>Dipper smirked, “I had my first kiss at the basement party.” Shawn’s mouth was agape, “Ok, it wasn’t like that. It was a ploy to get my two friends together.”</p><p>“Not surprised, you’re a nice guy, Dipper. Girls like the bad boys in high school but as they get older they want the nice ones. You’re definitely it.”</p><p>Dipper wasn’t listening to Shawn at this point. As soon as Shawn had mentioned girls, Dipper was thinking about a certain blonde one and their encounter last night. </p><p>“Uhhh... Dipper. You’re smiling creepily to an undefined distance. Oh no. This is your liking-a-girl face. Oh my god, Dipper. Please don’t tell me you have another hopeless crush! Oh no, Dipper no! We were going to be the Stanford playboys. Me, charming a hot girl and you with her less hot friend!! Dipper please! You’re insane every time you like a girl! How on earth did you find one <em>already</em>?!”</p><p>Dipper huffed at Shawn, “Aw, come off it Shawn.” He didn’t feel like telling Shawn about Pacifica. Shawn has been Dipper’s next door neighbor ever since they were 9. Shawn did not witness his first crazy crush with Wendy, but Mabel certainly had filled his best friend in on it before Dipper could. In Dipper’s opinion Mabel had exaggerated the Wendy crush... mostly.</p><p>But if Dipper was being honest. His crazy crushes in high school had been, well, crazy. He was very awkward and followed the pattern he had set with Wendy to be their friend and argue with their boyfriends. The only one he’d actually gone out with, Leah, was really not all he’d hoped for. Even through Mabel had pressured him, it was Shawn who said it wasn’t right between him and Leah.</p><p>Pacifica was different though. True, she was most out of his league yet but she liked Dipper back. Dipper’s smile grew wider. <em>She liked him back</em>. He could repeat the words in his head over and over again. Dipper glanced over at Shawn.</p><p>Shawn was looking at the ground pinching the bridge of his nose. Unable to believe that Dipper jeopardized the playboy duo fantasy he’d made up in his mind.</p><p>Dipper threw his pillow at Shawn playfully, “Aw cheer up man. Let’s go get breakfast!”</p><p>Shawn caught the pillow, “I’ve already had breakfast Dip,” but as an afterthought, “I’ll settle for a pre-lunch snack though. But first I gotta get my stuff, Ma’s downstairs in the car so it doesn’t get towed. And we’re helping each other unpack. This new crush better be good, if she’s kept you from unpacking. But <em>I </em>am certainly not living with your boxes.” </p><p>Dipper grinned, “Deal.”</p><p>Dipper changed in his room, while Shawn went to his car to get more of his things.</p><p>Dipper thought about his dream, it became a nightmare near the end when Shawn had jumped on himself. Dipper was in Gravity Falls, his favorite place, with Mabel, Soos, Wendy, his great uncles, the whole gang. But what was different was, Pacifica was holding his hand. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Bill rose through the forest and attacked all of them, but made Dipper watch unharmed, making Dipper feel hopeless and weak... then he woke up with his best friend screaming. Dipper prayed it was just a dream and he pulled on his gym shorts. </p><p>When Shawn came back, Dipper went to help get the last of Shawn’s things. It was nice seeing Shawn’s mother, who insisted on taking a photo of Shawn and Dipper outside their dorm for her and to send to Dipper’s parents whom she was close with. After some small talk with her about college, dorms, and Mabel (Shawn’s mother had always taken a liking to her), she drove away.</p><p>Shawn watched his mother go with an emotional look on his face. Shawn didn’t cry easily, Dipper knew, but he loved his mother, who’d raised him all alone after his father left.</p><p>Dipper put an arm around Shawn and offered to go to the Student Union Café to get some food with him, knowing that would cheer Shawn up. Shawn smiles at Dipper and the two boys went, eager to explore the campus before their classes tomorrow.</p><p>Dipper and Shawn were laughing. They were sitting on the garden wall outside the Union in the bright sunshine, when something caught Dipper’s eye. He had to blink multiple times make sure it was her. </p><p>It was Pacifica. Looking tired but with the same sculpted face and blonde hair shining in the sun. Her eyebrows were furrowed together in frustration and her bottom lip was quivering as she held phone to her ear. Dipper remembered another time she had made that same face six years ago, when she had disobeyed her father at her manor after the ghost had fled. Dipper would place money it was either him or her mother Pacifica was talking to on the phone.</p><p>Shawn had noticed Dipper gazing at something. Shawn took a sip of his drink and turned around only to spit out his coffee when he saw who Dipper was looking at.</p><p>“Dipper! Have you gone insane?!”</p><p>Dipper looked at Shawn, annoyed, “Hey, she’s real sweet...”</p><p>Shawn shook his head in disbelief, “I don’t doubt it, but she’s wayyy out of your league.”</p><p>”She’s my friend and she-.”</p><p>Shawn interrupted, “You’ve known her for less than a day at most.”</p><p>”No, I’ve known her for six years.”</p><p>Shawn did another spit take of his coffee.<br/>“And you never told me about her?!”</p><p>Dipper shrugged, “Well, I met her the first summer in Oregon. I just saw her again yesterday for the first time and... we had the best day ever.”</p><p>Shawn looked back at Pacifica, “She looks distressed. Maybe breaking up with a boyfriend for you? That’s if she even likes you.”</p><p>Dipper was offended. “She told me she liked me last night.”</p><p>”And then what?”</p><p>”She passed out and I carried her to her room.”</p><p>”Dipper,” Shawn shook his head. “Don’t get girls drunk to admit they like you. That’s just a mean way to trick them into going on a date with you. The ladies don’t like that.”</p><p>”I didn’t trick her!,” retorted Dipper. “She told me after she saw me kissing the other girl so I could set her up with her friend and she got sad!”</p><p>”...What?,” Shawn looked at Dipper in disbelief. Dipper didn’t do a good job at explaining the situation. Shawn pulled out his phone and began tapping it rapidly.</p><p>”No, Shawn,” Dipper protested. He couldn’t lose Shawn to his phone, “It wasn’t like that-“</p><p>”Hey Mabel. Do you know anything about this blonde girl that Dipper likes?”</p><p>”Oh my god SHAWN!,” Dipper made a grab to Shawn’s phone, but Shawn resisted. Mabel’s squeal over the phone was undeniable. </p><p>“Ohhh, her name is Pacifica Northwest? Fancy name. She’s rich too? Wow Dipper...”</p><p>”Put Mabel on speaker phone!,” Dipper wouldn’t have admitted it, but he was happy to get to talk to Mabel about this. <br/><br/>As Shawn put the phone on speaker, Mabel screamed, causing Shawn to laugh.</p><p>”Dipper,” squealed Mabel. “I knew my advice to her worked. Oh my god! I-“</p><p>“Wait!,” Dipper said. “Your advice to <em>Pacifica</em>?!” <br/><br/>“I mean, yeah. Aren’t you two dating?”</p><p>”What? You guys talked? And no we’re not dating, she told me she liked me though, ” Dipper smirked.</p><p>Mabel’s squeal was cut across by Shawn. “Mabel, he didn’t tell you this Pacifica was totally wasted and passed out after she told him!”</p><p>There was nothing on the line. “But,” Mabel began, “-she was sober when she talked to me, Candy, and Grenda.”</p><p>Dipper flipped out, “Wait, Grenda and <em>Candy</em> knew about this?! Mabel, Candy likes me! Me, Pacifica, and her went to get coffee and Candy was all over me! Wait this doesn’t make sense- I-“</p><p>”Wait,” said Shawn, “Candy, one of Mabel’s <em>summer</em> friends is here, at <em>Stanford</em>, and likes <em>you</em> Dipper?</p><p>After Dipper nodded, Shawn added, “Is she cute?”</p><p>”I’m still here!,” yelled Mabel on the other line.</p><p>”Fine I’ll ask you. Mabel, is she cute?,” asked Shawn.</p><p>”Nooo Shawn,” Mabel began. “You are not going to date and dump one of my best friends.”</p><p>”But-“</p><p>”Shawn! Come on! I love Candy and you’re not going to hurt her feelings and possibly jeopardize my friendship with her! Don’t you think I’ve heard your weird plans to become the ultimate playboy with Dipper?”</p><p>”Hey! I wasn’t apart of that... he just made me apart of it,” added Dipper.</p><p>”The point is, Shawn,” continued Mabel. “You are not going to date her. It makes me uncomfortable, ok?”</p><p>Dipper did not think Shawn was going to agree with her but to his surprise Shawn mumbled an ok.</p><p>”As for you, Dipper,” began Mabel. “Candy must not like you anymore because she called me with Pacifica with her last night to ask about you and Wendy’s friendship and if it could ever be something else-“</p><p>”Oh yeah,” remembered Dipper.</p><p>”Was Wendy the one you kissed last night?,” asked Shawn.</p><p>”Yeah.”</p><p>”MASON PINES!,” shrieked Mabel, “YOU HAD YOUR FIRST KISS WITH WENDY! SHE LIKES LEE! There’s no other explanation, she kissed you thinking you were Lee-“</p><p>”As a matter of fact,” Dipper began, but Shawn cut him off.</p><p>”Wasn’t that whole kissing thing a ploy?”</p><p>”DIPPER WHAT THE HECK DID YOU GET YOURSELF INTO?!,” Mabel was getting unhinged. Dipper needed to calm her down but to his surprise, Shawn comforted her, “Let’s hear what he has to say Mabel. I’m with him right now and his face is just as confused as I bet you are. Also Dipper-“ he jerked his head in Pacificas direction, “your crush is off the phone.”</p><p>Both Dipper and Shawn simultaneously turned their heads to look at Pacifica, who was now rapidly texting with fury in her eyes.</p><p>”What’s going on?,” whispered Mabel on the phone. </p><p>“She’s mad. And she’s texting,” answered Shawn. “She might be texting Dipper for all we know.”</p><p>Dipper froze at this. He <em>did </em>leave a note on her door with his phone number on it. Was Pacifica angry at him for something? Was it because she lost her shoe? Dipper couldn’t help with that. But as Pacifica looked at her phone and pressed it undeniably hitting ‘send’ Dipper checked his own phone. </p><p>”She didn’t text me,” notes Dipper.</p><p>”Does she have your phone number?,” asked Mabel hopefully.</p><p>Dipper wasn’t sure she had seen the note he had left on her mailbox beside her door. <em>Damn</em>, he should have just left it on her desk or taped it on the ceiling above her bed. “Maybe she has it,” he answered truly not knowing.</p><p>”Maybe?! Dipper this makes no sense!,” complained Mabel.</p><p>”Wait, she’s looking!,” said Shawn excitedly.</p><p>Pacifica’s dark blue eyes were looking in Dipper and Shawn’s direction. Dipper thought her first gaze at him today would be one of her notoriously bright smiles. Instead Pacifica’s eyes narrowed, and her mouth twisted into a scowl. </p><p>“What’s she doing?,” asked Mabel, still whispering.</p><p>”She’s giving us a mad death stare,” answered Shawn.</p><p>”Ok, Dipper, what did you do? I really have to know now what’s going on. Explain,” begged Mabel. She hated being left out of the loop. “Dude, you said she liked you, are you sure <em>you</em> weren’t drunk?,” asked Shawn, who seemed completely lost.</p><p>Dipper wasn’t listening to Shawn or Mabel. He was trying to communicate with Pacifica solemnly through eye contact.</p><p>It was unnerving how much Pacifica resembled her 12 year old self at this exact moment. Was Dipper imagining things or were her eyes a little glassy? What was Pacifica mad about? Was she still mad about Wendy? Dipper gulped, did Candy tell her something earlier today?</p><p>Dipper was about to get up to talk to her when Pacifica raised her right hand (her phone was in her left) and flipped him off! Dipper and Shawn’s reactions must have looked stupid because Pacifica rolled her eyes and stormed off in the other direction. </p><p>”Oh my god! She just flipped Dipper off!,” Shawn whisper-screamed urgently into his phone.</p><p>”Of course she did! He kissed another girl!,” yelled Mabel.</p><p>”But- but-“ said Dipper.</p><p>As Shawn and Mabel bombarded questions to Dipper, confused as to what was happening, Dipper couldn’t really help them. He was even <em>more </em>confused than them both. Dipper sat on the garden wall, ignoring his best friend and sister, trying to solve what was going on himself.</p><p>Pacifica was walking back from where she’d seen Dipper and his friend who was weirdly the exact height and build as Dipper. <em>Ugh, how did all guys do that? </em>She could have sworn she saw his friend on the speaker phone, but she was cursing herself as she walked back about how she treated Dipper.</p><p>Pacifica was on edge, she had just gotten off an angry phone call with <em>both</em> of her parents and sent an angry text that... may get her college money taken away. Pacifica’s eyes burned with tears. Her and Dipper were <em>not</em> dating. He was completely entitled to sleep with someone else. She hadn’t even slept with someone, she had gotten close... but she hadn’t. Pacifica was angry at the world right now. She wouldn’t admit it but she was scared she’ll get pulled out of Stanford by her parents. Maybe it was for the best, then Dipper will never have to see her again, after she flipped him off for nothing. </p><p>Even if her and Dipper dated, he’d run as far away from her as possible when he’d realize what a basket full of problems she is. Pacifica shuddered to think he’d try to <em>solve</em> them for her. But Pacifica’s problems needed to be solved on her own. She didn’t need a white knight, besides he always had loved Wendy. She was nothing but a washed up blonde.</p><p>As Pacifica was walking to wherever she was going to go, she was oblivious to the fact that the boy (with the brightest brown eyes in Pacifica’s opinion), who had told her that he liked her last night (though she didn’t remember their last conversation as she was too intoxicated) had jumped off the garden wall, despite his best friends protests, and began chasing her as if his life depended on it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Authors Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You can skip this if you’d like :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorry I find these authors notes just as annoying as you do. Feel free to skip when I upload and write the next chapter tomorrow. <b>If you’d like to see the main point of what the meaning of this note is, please feel free to scroll all the way down</b>, I will restate my decision. </p><p>The weird fandom (that’s not even fun anymore) was causing me to lose my love for Gravity falls. (If you’re a die hard Gravity Falls fan think about the darkest part of the fandom you could possibly go.) It kind of shattered my perspective of the show and die hard fandoms as a whole. </p><p>So I’ve decided to distance myself from the fandom. What I really loved about this show was that it was the pure, innocent love of a brother and sister, their family, their friends who were working together. If you like it for other reasons and support parts of the fandom that I dislike, that’s your call and I still should respect you. TV, especially good TV such as GF should be recreated in any way, shape, or form and you are entitled to show your mutations of the show in any way you’d like as long as you’re not hurting others or yourself.</p><p>I know what you’re saying. This is deep and how does it apply to your story and you writing it?</p><p>The answer: I plan on finishing this story. I really enjoy writing and I think this story started out really well. But, in all honestly, this is turning into something much darker that I didn’t intend it to be. </p><p>I want this story to embody why I fell in love with the show and create what could have been between Dipper and Pacifica. </p><p>I’m an avid movie and TV fan and I’ve always seen the ideal romance as redundant and unrealistic. I see Dipper and Pacifica in the stage where they’re transforming into the people they’ll become when they’re all grown up and see an opportunity.</p><p>Not for them to be a “perfect pairing” but to be a realistic one, built on trust. A real couple with actual issues and how they overcome them. This also includes issues each half of any couple must face before they can be with their significant other. <br/><br/>I really want to explore this with Dipper and Pacifica, the only GF ship I don’t hate. They’re each such well developed characters. It’s actually pretty easy to guess how they became if you go under the non-canon assumption that nothing significant happened to them over the past few years. </p><p>I also want to develop as a writer and maybe add some elements of my own in to enjoy myself and entertain you guys at home :)</p><p>
  <b>MY STATEMENT:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I have decided to revamp my story. I actually think the last few chapters is some of my best work. But, this story (specifically Dipper and Pacifica’s relationship) isn’t exactly how I wanted it to go. I will phase out the conflict going on as smoothly as possible so it’s very natural. But after, I think that my story needs a much needed change to it to make it something I like.</b>
</p><p>This means that:</p><p>- <b>My OG characters which were never ever going to be main characters are going to take even more of backseat from here</b>, they’ll be in the back, backseat if you will, the third row of a minivan for example.</p><p>I don’t know what I’ll do with them. (Except Dipper and Pacifica’s roommates, they’ll have minimal roles from here and maybe be paired with other members of the gang)</p><p>- Right now, I actually have a plan, that might need to be developed, but it’s good enough to <b>get some more GF characters in this story.</b> I don’t know if you’d like to know which ones, shoot me a question in the comments below which ones. Keep in mind that if the chapters are already written, your comment will not be useful</p><p>- I love the mystery of Gravity Falls. I know <b>there is going to be a mystery element in this story. </b>Thankfully, I’ve already planted the seeds in chapters for maybe some possible things to work with.</p><p>The mystery, however, will not overshadow the relationship of Dipper and Pacifica. Unlike the usual Gravity Falls episodes and sci-fi/mystery TV plots in general have the relationships to compliment the story,<b> this story will have mystery to compliment the relationship. </b>The one relationship, Dipper and Pacifica.</p><p>- <b>There will be no smut</b>. I don’t feel like writing it. This is something I write late at night for fun. Some say it could make me more inclined to write it, they are wrong.</p><p>But, since it would not be a romance story without the romance, I will write them making out and such. I am not in the place to write smut, I have a mother whose eyes I must look into everyday.</p><p>- <b>The style of the story won’t change </b>I like how it’s being written. When I was in school, I was the English class darling and on the school newspaper. Both things required and praised very different styles of writing. Thankfully, I was smart enough to know my audience and write accordingly to help my grades, I’ve tried applying this mindset to this audience, and have been pleased with the results.</p><p><strong>-I will update as much as possible. I will not stop until this finished. </strong>Right now my schedule calls for every day updates, since it’s corona time. But I will finish this story, because I believe in finishing things you start, especially when you have an audience watching you. I do have other things I have to get to, but I did publish the first three chapters in one day because I was having so much fun. Hopefully, when I get this story back on track, we’ll see it at that rate. </p><p>Anyways that’s all. Stay safe out there! Both in the outside world and your fandoms! I also love to hear your feedback on my stories. Happy reading!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I’ll Never Do You No Harm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pacifica and Dipper finally settle things... and start to figure out what they are to each other<br/>Song: Oh! Darling - The Beatles<br/>A/N: Comments make my day :) Whether they’re positive or constructuve criticism</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pacifica was running... okay, fast walking was a better way to put it, but she was doing it getting away real fast from the guy she really liked after she flipped him off. Pacifica felt like an idiot. <br/><br/>Dipper wasn’t the only thing on her mind. She had put her being at Stanford at risk. Her eyes burned with tears. She finally reached a grassy area with a bench. </p><p>Pacifica plopped on the bench with her face buried in her hands. <em>My college money. </em>Those words repeated in her head over and over again. She had done something stupid and impulsive. She was exactly what everyone in high school and her entire life had told her. Another spoiled blonde girl who was not grateful.</p><p>What Pacifica thought she should do first to smooth things over was pull out her phone and beg for her parents to forgive her.</p><p>“Pacifica?,” a voice called out to her when her hand had reached her pocket.</p><p>Pacifica didn’t have to look at which direction the voice came from to know who it was. She’d recognize it anywhere.</p><p>”Pacifica,” Dipper said again. “Pacifica, what was that back there?” </p><p>Pacifica felt someone sit right next to her. He was <em>not</em> going to make her feel better.</p><p>Little did Pacifica know, Dipper has grown up making Mabel feel better. Even to this day, he could cheer her up in a few minutes. Dipper didn’t know if he could cheer Pacifica up, but he was even confused as to how her attitude towards him could change from her liking him to hating him in less than 12 hours.</p><p>”Pacifica. It’s ok. I’m not mad. Why did you flip me off?”</p><p>”I was...,” Pacifica trailed off. “It was nothing. You didn’t do anything wrong. I should respect- I mean I’m sorry or whatever,” looking into Dipper’s eyes, “I’m truly sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”</p><p>”I forgive you,” said Dipper. “But you didn’t answer my question. I’m just confused.”</p><p>Pacifica looked down at her hands again. She had never trusted anyone as much as Dipper, especially when she talked about her parents in the Café. </p><p>“I- You would be mad at me if you knew why I flipped.”</p><p>Dipper huffed, “Pacifica, I thought you liked me. You told me last night and I like you back.”</p><p>Pacifica gasped, “W-What? You’re dating Wendy! Or you guys are a thing!”</p><p>Dipper’s eyes widened, “We already talked about this last night...,” suddenly the realization came to him. Why Pacifica didn’t seem to remember their last conversation, “Oooohhhhh.”</p><p>Pacifica was not impressed, “Are you telling me you just remember you’re with someone and come chasing after me? You know what Pines-“</p><p>”No,” Dipper interrupted. “This is misunderstanding.”</p><p>”Are you kidding! How is you sleeping with someone else and then telling me you like me-“</p><p>Pacifica went off on a rant but no amount of Dipper’s protests could calm her down enough to listen to him. </p><p>Desperate to tell her his side, what happened after Pacifica drank herself into oblivion, Dipper pulled her face into his, so their lips met.</p><p>All of Pacifica’s anger and worries subsided as her lips were on Dipper’s. She wasn’t really sure what was going on, but whatever has happened made her feel alive.</p><p>Dipper was stunned with himself that this was his solution to calming down Pacifica. He needed her to know though. Dipper pulled away.</p><p>Pacifica’s face was confused, but it was a tragic confusion. She didn’t know what to think of this, Dipper was confusing her!</p><p>”Pacifica,” began Dipper. “I just realized that you were too drunk to remember. You got mad at me over the Wendy thing. Me and Wendy had probably the worst kiss ever to try to make Lee realize he better lock her down before she moved on. So yeah, Wendy and Lee are together now. Nate could tell you also, he helped me plan it. Then we told each other we liked each other...,” Dipper thought this story was insane and unconvincing even though it was true. Dipper didn’t want to tell Pacifica they’d almost kissed. Maybe he will one day, “and then I took you back to your dorm. I left a note on my door.”</p><p>Pacifica’s face was focused as if she was trying to fathom the information. <em>It was hopeless</em>, thought Dipper. She’ll never believe a crazy story like this. <br/><br/>Finally Pacifica spoke, “You’re 09 boy?”</p><p><em>Huh</em>. “What is that? My new nickname based of my phone number? I sound like a rip-off James Bond.” Dipper said, confused</p><p>“It was you, who carried me back,” whispered Pacifica. “Thank you so much,” she said a bit too formally.</p><p>”You’re welcome?,” chuckled Dipper, not sure why exactly the change in attitude.</p><p>Pacifica sensed her sudden formality and glanced at Dipper, embarrassed. When her eyes met his bright brown ones, they started laughing. At their stupidity, last night’s mix up, and their mutual awkwardness.</p><p>”Wow and I thought I was the awkward one here. Who knew I was Mr Smooth?,” Dipper sighed happily at the thought.</p><p>Hearing Dipper refer to himself as ‘Mr. Smooth’ was <em>wayyyy</em> too much for Pacifica. She doubled over laughing harder, her palms gripping the edges of the bench so she didn’t fall.</p><p>Dipper was grinning at the effect of his humorous way to poke fun of himself, “Laugh harder why don’t you Princess?”</p><p>Pacifica sobered up slightly, “Wow, calling me Princess maybe you are Mr. Smooth.”</p><p>Dipper, against his own very will, laughed at the suggestion, “No way, I wish.”</p><p>Pacifica suddenly remembered her conversation with Mabel last night. “How about that road trip in 2012?”</p><p>Dipper’s pace paled, his forehead had some sweat. “Uhhhh...,”</p><p>Pacifica felt guilty, but snickered at this effect. “Oh don’t worry about it,” she said. “Mabel told me last night. I talked to her, Candy, and Grenda for like... a long time. I don’t remember.”</p><p>“Oh yeah. Mabel told me. I guess they’ve really grown on you?”</p><p>“Yeah,- I mean,” stammered Pacifica. “It’s more of- I’m not a total bitch anymore.”</p><p>Dipper nodded his head. “I dunno, I never thought you were all bad after the Manor.”</p><p>Pacifica nodded her head, she still didn’t know how to feel about the incident. She <em>did</em> save her family name but also she did find out (yet again) that her family wasn’t as great as she thought.</p><p>“It’s that the first decade of my life, began Pacifica. “I thought money and appearances were the only things that mattered. Weirdmadegeeon left me with neither, during it. Your uncle,” she looked at Dipper, “was the kindest person to me.</p><p>Dipper nodded, “Stan’s a good guy.” </p><p>Pacifica noticed Dipper’s eyes were looking glassy. Before she could open her mouth, a tear shed out of his eye. Pacifica put an arm around him.</p><p>”Hey, what’s wrong?,” Pacifica asked.</p><p>”It’s... it’s...,” Pacifica didn’t think Dipper would tell her until his eyes met hers again. </p><p>“I dunno why it still makes me emotional sometimes,” continued Dipper. “That first summer we spent in Gravity Falls was great and insane at the same time. Before... this going to sound crazy but everyone won’t believe it but you, my other uncle, Ford, was stuck in a bunch of dimensions after he made a deal with the demon who created Weirdmadgeddon.”</p><p>Dipper looked at Pacifica to make sure she was listening, her face was focused intently on his.</p><p>“Then, Stan got him out of the portal and he was back. But before...,” Dipper’s voice quivered. “I didn’t trust him, I thought my own <em>uncle</em> who had saved me and Mabel from zombies I’d raised earlier in the summer, who’d taken us fishing, and who’d helped us so many times.”</p><p>”But there had been these secret agents who thought Stan was up to something evil. But when it turned out Stan actually did steal some toxic waste we ran downstairs to find the portal. I was screaming at Mabel to shut it down. Stan begged us not to and I told Mabel that he was lying. Mabel luckily decided to trust Stan and we got Ford back. I never really forgave myself for not trusting Stan.”</p><p>When Dipper finished, he didn’t feel like crying anymore, he still felt just as guilty though. He’d been so in his thoughts he didn’t notice Pacifica was tracing circles on his shoulders. </p><p>“Dipper, those were <em>secret agents </em>and you probably had reason to think that Stan was bad, and Mabel knew that he was trying to do something else.”</p><p>”Yeah but-,” Dipper protested but Pacifica put her finger over his lips.</p><p>”Dipper, I don’t think anyone ever told you what your uncle announced to everyone while we were stuck in the shack during Weirdmadgeddon?”</p><p>Dipper shook his head slowly. Pacifica removed her fingers. </p><p>“Before you guys came to the shack... hopes weren’t very high. At all. Your uncle kept all of us entertained.”</p><p>”I’m not surprised,” Dipper murmured with a small smile on his face.</p><p>Pacifica smiled also, “McGucket asked him one night, if he thought you were out there. Your uncle-,” Pacifica chuckled, “stood up and told the entire shack that his favorite niece and nephew were going to come and save us all.”</p><p>Pacifica looked at Dipper, “He said that,” said Pacifica with a knowing smile, “about <em>you</em>. Stan loves you Dipper. You’re part of the town hero gang. Everyone loves you.”</p><p>Dipper’s face smiled and he bumped his shoulders to Pacifica’s, “You helped us defeat Bill too. Someone brought honor back to the family name.” Dipper remembered how much this mattered to Pacifica.</p><p>Pacifica shuddered, “As if I care about that anymore.”</p><p>Dipper nodded his head and looked ahead, “I wouldn’t expect anything less of you.”</p><p>The two sat on the bench for awhile. They didn’t talk, just enjoyed each other’s company, their heads on each other’s shoulders. Dipper hadn’t felt this comfortable with someone else other than Mabel. Pacifica had never felt this comfortable with another human being.</p><p>Both Dipper and Pacifica were thinking about the kiss. Each of them not knowing if the other enjoyed it. Dipper knew that they were not only friends and his last attempt to be romantic hadn’t worked. Pacifica suddenly remembered her much needed family phone call. </p><p>”Oh no!,” she exclaimed, whipping out her phone. “Damn it! No battery!,” Pacifica hadn’t charged her phone last night.</p><p>”What happened?,” questioned Dipper, “Is it about who you were on the phone with today?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Pacifica wasn’t really paying full attention to Dipper like she usually did, “You and your friend were watching me argue with my parents. I slept in late and forgot to call them- and-“</p><p>”I can walk you back to your dorm-?,” offered Dipper.</p><p>”No need. I always keep a phone charger in my purse. I’ll just go to the library I know we’re near it,” answered Pacifica.</p><p>”I can-,” Dipper was offering again.</p><p>”No,” said Pacifica firmly, cutting across him. “This drama with my parents is going to take awhile. You are not wasting your last day before college starts to watch me yell on the phone. Don’t even-,” she threatened as Dipper opened his mouth to protest, “-think about it. C’mon, I have your number remember? I’ll call you when I finish.”</p><p>Since Dipper knew Pacifica would not let him tag along, he reluctantly agreed. She patted his knee then got up from the bench and walked away, Dipper couldn’t help but call after her. </p><p>“What even are we, Northwest?”</p><p>Dipper immediately regretted asking as Pacifica paused in her path and turned to look at him. Her dark blue eyes looked almost black and resembled that of a conflicted person’s.</p><p>“I- I don’t know,” Pacifica looked down. “I really don’t. I need time to think about- about this.”</p><p>Dipper looked down murmuring, “Me too,” under his breath. He didn’t realize Pacifica had heard until he looked up a split second later to see her watching him. She gave him a weak smile.</p><p>”Hey,” said Dipper, “Don’t let your parents boss you around.” </p><p><em>We’ll see</em>, thought Pacifica. “Don’t let your thoughts get you down,” she replied. Pacifica turned her back and walked away, it was hard to stop talking to Dipper.</p><p>It was even harder to walk away from him.</p><p>Dipper watched her go. He watched the way she walked, perfect posture, but a foot too short to be a supermodel. Her long, blonde honey hair gleaming in the sun. Was it just him or did the ends seem  more like the platinum blonde she had from when she was twelve?</p><p>Dipper thought how Pacifica had seen through to his some of his weaknesses after a day of being reunited. Being awkward and thinking too much, causing him to have extreme trust issues. But he trusted Pacifica. </p><p>As Dipper got up and walked away from the bench, probably to go find Shawn and fill him (and probably a restless Mabel) in on him and Pacifica’s newest relationship developments, he didn’t notice a short boy was standing not far away. </p><p>This boy was a bit pudgy and was wearing shorts and a bright blue polo. His big iced blue eyes were widened with a mix of surprise and fear. The boy rushed away, in a haste. His backpack was labeled with his initials: <em>G.C.G</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. It’s Things Like This That Make the Heart Come Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pacifica calls her parents. And Pacifica, Shawn , Dipper, and Candy go out. Dipper gets a difficult call and they run into someone from their past. Dipper and Pacifica define their relationship.<br/>Song: Window - Kid Bloom<br/>A/N: Comments make my day! Whether they’re constructive criticism or positive. Happy reading :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though Pacifica didn’t want to, she pushed all thoughts of whatever she had with Dipper Pines to the back of her mind. She had become quite good at suppressing her feelings, but these feeling she had for Dipper were harder to push away for some reason, but her need to focus had to motivate her mind to think about what’s at hand. One of the only good things her father taught her was to have a game plan in difficult scenarios.</p><p>Pacifica recalled the phone conversation she’d had with her parents an hour ago that felt like it was forever ago.</p><p>”Pacifica Elise Northwest,” had been the first thing her mother said on the phone. Maybe if Pacifica had spoken to her mother when planned, she would have gotten the sweet, syrupy fake voice that her mother often used to endear others. </p><p>Pacifica’s mother hadn’t even said anything else before handing the phone to Pacifica’s father. The father and daughter had begun to row. Pacifica would never forget any the cruel words her father had told her.</p><p>”Pacifica, you deeply distressed your mother. We should be the most important thing in your life. Us and the family name. Don’t tell me we have to pull you out to get your priorities straight,” her father boomed.</p><p>At these words, Pacifica’s surprisingly good self control couldn't suppress her anger. She totally blew up at her father. </p><p>Despite popular belief, Pacifica did this often. Once her parents had realized (though surprised) she’d outgrown that horrid bell, they’d taken higher measures... But Preston and Priscilla Northwest were only too used to their daughters tantrums when she was being “ungrateful” and this time they had the perfect bargaining tool.</p><p>When Pacifica had hung up the phone, her anger hadn’t completely blown over. But, Pacifica had learned to not take the anger stemmed from her parents on other things and people and focus where it came from. She sent a furious text.</p><p><em>I want you to try to take me out of Stanford. I’m the only heir. I don’t need your money or the family name to succeed. <br/></em><br/>Pacifica had felt so good after sending it, but then she’d seen Dipper. And well, they’d kissed and it was amazing, the pressure of his lips against hers... <em>Focus Pacifica</em>!, she thought as she opened the door to the Stanford Library.</p><p>If she really wanted to be with Dipper, or have an decent future away from the Northwest mania her parents preached, at least she’d have to think of what to do to keep her place at school. Pacifica scanned the library for a place to plug in her phone. <em><br/></em></p><p>Pacifica walked to an empty chair and thought about how she had been on the debate team in high school. Unlike many of the extracurriculars that had been handpicked for her, debate team had been <em>made</em> for Pacifica. She loved to argue and prove she was right. Her debate coach and teacher had once told her she’d make a great lawyer. Pacifica planned on using what she learned and her coach’s confidence in her, to try to talk her parents into not revoking her college money. And Pacifica had the upper hand of knowing who she was going against, and has seen her dad in action.<br/><br/>As Pacifica untangled her phone charger to put it in the empty socket, she was running through different scenarios in her head and retorts she could use to counterargue. No doubt, her parents, especially her father would use everything against her. But Pacifica couldn’t just throw insults at them, she had to make them want to pay her college.</p><p>Pacifica plugged in her phone. She would need to wait a few minutes before she could get on it. She waited for a bit, still imagining multiple conversations she could have and weighting different outcomes of her words.</p><p>The blonde girl had been so deep in thought, she hadn’t noticed that behind some wooden shelves, with dust coated books that’d been unopened for years due to the internet except by political science and history majors, there was a boy there. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>The boy with a bright blue polo and his overall preppy demeanor was shocked to see Pacifica. Despite looking to be high school age, Gideon Gleeful had an air of maturity decades beyond his years. With his monogrammed backpack, the Northwest girl, who had the most subpar observation skills, was oblivious to a lot of things going on around her.</p><p>She was oblivious that he heard her and the Pines’s conversation, even their kiss (The boy had considered making Pacifica his girlfriend, but she wasn’t was delightful as Mabel. But how did <em>Dipper</em> Pines even manage to-<em> oh never mind</em>) She was oblivious to the fact that he was watching her this exact moment. He’d been so surprised, but why were both Northwest <em>and</em> Pines at the same college as him? They had worked together to take back the falls. Did they know about the it...? They couldn’t, but if Gideon knew one thing, Dipper Pines would stick his nose into anything. Gideon needed a plan and he stalked off out the front door, but reminiscing of the Pines twins’ 13th birthday party, their last day in Gravity Falls.</p><p>Pacifica was still glancing at her phone every few seconds to see if it had lit up. After looking around at the prestigious Stanford Crests that resembled her own dishonored family one, she saw her phone had lit up. Her parents had replied to her rude text.</p><p>
  <em>Pacifica we are very serious. We are calling the administration tonight and telling them we are to pull you out. <br/></em>
</p><p>Pacifica inhaled a short breath. Hands shaking, she fumbled a reply.</p><p>
  <em>Before you do that, can you call me? I have something I have to talk to you about. </em>
</p><p>Pacifica waited, she sent it anyway to be polite. Her parents loved punctuality, especially when the people who were punctual were wealthy. Then she called her father, who was the one that really made the decisions in the family. </p><p>He picked up on third ring, “Pacifica, I hope you’ve called to apologize. I was just writing an email to the Dean.”</p><p>Worry filled Pacifica’s stomach, but she didn’t let it seep into her voice, “I know Father. I’m deeply sorry and-,”</p><p>”You better be damn sorry girl!,” her father boomed. “I don’t know but your family has worked for generations to keep us where we are today!! Your blood is your greatest asset Pacifica! But clearly you don’t know! You’re clueless and worst of all you’re <em>ungrateful</em>!!!”</p><p>Pacifica bit the inside of her check, eyes stinging. She wanted <em>nothing</em> more than to yell out all the atrocities her family committed to stay in their place of power but she digressed, “Father, I had no idea what I was saying,” her father voice scoffed on the other line, “But Dad,” a pause, she hadn’t called him that in years, “I think that me going to a respectful college, like <em>you</em>, would really help out.”</p><p>Her father’s voice softened a bit, but it still had anger in, “Don’t try that with with me Pacifica! We’re completely worried about the business lately and...,” as her father trailed off into how hard his life was, Pacifica wanted to scream because of how much the businesses, the houses, the cars, meant more to him than his own daughter. Pacifica had heard her parents self pity monologues before.</p><p>When Preston Northwest was finished listing all the reason his life was the worst, he spoke to his only daughter once more in an authorative tone he used specifically to his employees.</p><p>“The point is,” Preston boomed, “You disrespected the family Pacifica. Your mother is completely on board with me pulling out your <em>ungrateful-</em>,” he said menacingly, as if he didn’t detest anything more, “-little ass out of Stanford. She’s all for an arranged marriage and you could just marry someone who’ll have been graduated from college already-,” he went on again about possible things they could be doing for Pacifica instead of sending her to college.</p><p><em>Oh no</em>. Pacifica knew that her future to being a great independent person she had always wanted to be was at risk. An idea plopped into her head, it was insane, it might cause her father to somehow lose less respect for her if she played it wrong.</p><p>But sometimes you gotta pretend lose to really win.</p><p>”Oh <em>father</em>,” Pacifica groaned, “As much as I would like to drop out and become a housewife, I don’t want to put the family name at risk of someone else’s business skills, they'll never be as good as you,” she paused.</p><p>“I only wanted to come to college to help the family name after all that madness. I don’t trust something as precious as the Northwest name, with someone else who doesn’t understand the true value of it. Not that I don’t doubt mother’s ability to find someone suitable, that could come later,” <em>one battle</em> <em>at a time</em>, thought Pacifica, “but I do think that the legacy would be best if I stayed here.”</p><p>Pacifica paused, her father was considering it, but she knew it wouldn’t be enough. “And also,” she wanted to punch herself for what she was going to say next.</p><p>“I said what I said today because the pressure of being heir to all the Northwest’s is just so much. I am just an over-reacting woman overall.” </p><p>As Pacifica internally barfed at her own words, her father spoke a bit softer than usually, “Now, now Pacifica no need to put yourself down,” he began, not knowing Pacifica had thrown him that bone on purpose, Preston loved pretending to be progressive.</p><p>“Pacifica, you know that as a Northwest, you must uphold our honor, but you’re right. We must not trust another family yet with our name. How could your stupid mother have not foreseen? But you can stay. You better get good grades! Goodbye, I’m busy.”</p><p>As Preston hung up the phone, Pacifica thought if she had a victory today she would do lots of internal cartwheels, maybe even a real one. But she had remembered that her battle still wasn’t over, she would still have to deal with her parents day after day, forever.</p><p>Pacifica sat there, phone charging, thinking about what would happen at the Malibu house. Her father would no doubt use the fact that her mother, was nothing but a use-to-be pretty face who was now inflated with Botox, and tell her she was nothing but a stupid woman. While Pacifica had deeper emotional scars from her mother, and agreed that she wasn’t the brightest, she couldn’t help but worry her father would mock the same things to Pacifica one day. She wasn’t <em>as</em> worried for her mother, her parents would forgive each other no matter how much they abused one other mentally or physically. Pacifica had stopped hoping for a divorce since she was a teen, her parents were addicted to the terror they caused each other.</p><p>Pacifica had just noticed that her worrying about her parents and Dipper had caused her to ignore her own bodily needs. She hadn’t eaten anything all day and Pacifica needed a shower. She was planning on trying out for golf mid-week. Pacifica needed to find time sharpen her skills before try-outs.</p><p>Pacifica had just unplugged her phone and was about to get up from her chair when she heard a familiar voice, “Pacifica!,” Pacifica turned and saw a face she was more than glad to see, Candy Chiu. Candy eyes flipped discreetly but her face made no inclination she thought Pacifica looked a bit less... nice than usual. This was well appreciated by Pacifica.</p><p>”You gotta tell me what happened with you and Dipper! Also you look thin, do you want to eat anything?,” asked Candy.</p><p>”It’s a long story, I’ll fill you in. But I should tell you me and Dipper kissed,” said Pacifica giddily, forgetting all about her parents. “We’re not dating though,” Pacifica added, not wanting another big mix up.</p><p>”Wow, I can tell this is going to be a nice, long story,” giggled Candy.</p><p>”I have to take a shower first and eat, if you don’t mind, I’m starving and I feel not so fresh. Do you mind showing me where the showers are?,” Pacifica hadn’t showered since she’d arrived, she was going to last night, but, well you know the rest...</p><p>”No problem,” Candy had the hair type that got greasy real easy. She sometimes had to shower twice a day. “I’ll lead you there, but only if you fill me in on Dipper, and we’re going to lunch after, I’m starving too.”</p><p>Pacifica grinned, happy to have a girl friend of confide in, “Deal.”</p><p>The two girls chattered away as they walked out of the library. <br/><br/></p><p>Dipper Pines’ mind was scattered in two places at once. After he had ran back to the abandoned garden wall, his head trying to figure out what him and Pacifica were, he was also couldn't find find his roommate, Shawn. </p><p>Dipper then ran back to his room. He found Shawn had unpacked both of their things and now Mabel was on Shawn’s computer giving orders about dorm room decoration.</p><p>Mabel and Shawn had a major freakout from excitement when Dipper had told them about the kiss.</p><p>”Oh my gooooddness,” Mabel screeched, “You and Pacifica, a match made in heaven!”</p><p>”Mabel told me all about her after you ran off,” said Shawn, clapping Dipper on the back. “I see you’re following the enemies to lovers trope, with your new girlfriend.”</p><p>”Uh, actually-,” Dipper trailed off.</p><p>”Oh NO!,” Mabel’s face was now was a mix of both being annoyed and concerned, “Dipper, there’s no way you could have messed this up twice.”</p><p>”I dunno,” said Shawn, “he’s Dipper.”</p><p>”Hey!,” said Dipper, he then told his two best friends about Pacifica and he’s agreement to figure out what they are later.</p><p>”What’s there to think about?,” asked Shawn.</p><p>”Exactly,” agreed Mabel, “You guys are perfect clearly. And Dipper is usually so eager in the beginning. Shawn remember that time where Dip-,” </p><p>“Okay, okay-,” Dipper cut across Mabel. “I know I’m usually so interested in these girls. But Pacifica is different. She has a lot of issues with her parents and I’m willing to take things slow if it means we can do it right.”</p><p>Both Mabel and Shawn looked at him. It was Dipper’s decision, he didn’t seem bothered to wait for Pacifica. Dipper, on the other hand, couldn’t explain his relationship to Pacifica. They were exclusive but not dating, they weren’t boyfriend and girlfriend, but were serious about one another. It was hard to put a label on.</p><p>Shawn decided to break the ice with a joke, “If JJ were here, he’d say Pacifica’s daddy issues were hot. Like she was a girl from his old private school.”</p><p>Mabel roared with laughter, no one expected she would find Shawn’s sense of humor funny and vice versa. But, Dipper rolled his eyes, grinning at Shawn and Mabel as they doubled over laughing.</p><p>“You guys are the worst,” said Dipper.</p><p>”Should we tell Dipper about our theory, Shawn?,” asked Mabel.</p><p>”Ugh whenever you two have a theory about me I get worried,” this was true. Shawn and Mabel both took immense pride in knowing Dipper better than himself. Dipper didn’t think much of how both of them were similar until his own mother pointed out his two closest friends were basically the same people.</p><p>“Do you want to head out theory or not Dipper?,” asked Shawn.</p><p>”Sure.”</p><p>”Okay so... you know JJ...,” </p><p>“Our only other friend that was on our robotics team?,” Dipper was wondering where this was going, “Yes, I remember him. You mentioned him two seconds ago.”</p><p>”The point <em>is</em>,” cut in Mabel, “JJ went to boarding school in Malibu, like Pacifica, soooo...,”</p><p>”There are multiple schools in Malibu, you know,” dismissed Dipper with a smile on his face. </p><p>“Fine, it’s dumb,” admitted Shawn. After that Mabel pretended to be fake offended, much to Dipper’s amusement. This went on for 10 minutes, it was fun seeing Shawn awkward... for a change.</p><p>”You know how you can make it up to me?,” Mabel asked Shawn. “By letting me  decorate your dorm room!!!!!!,” she exclaimed excitedly.</p><p>Both Dipper and Shawn rolled their eyes. “Mabel, we were going to let you do that anyway.”</p><p>“Yeah,” agreed Shawn. “You know me and Dipper would only trust you with the job.”</p><p>Mabel beamed. They stayed talking, just them three, like the good old days, for a few hours. Besides Grenda, Mabel had been quite sad at UCLA. It was such a big school, it was hard to get close to anyone. Dipper and Shawn took it on themselves to make her feel better.</p><p>”Aw come off it Mabel, you’ll make friends. Everyone loves you.”</p><p>”Thanks bro-bro,” said Mabel sadly. “Anyways it’s dinner time, gotta bounce!”</p><p>After Dipper and Shawn bade goodbye to Mabel. They had agreed to go try out a cool new bistro, near campus.</p><p>As they were walking, the sky had been turning almost a lavender color. Dipper had been reminded of his blonde princess.</p><p>Little did Dipper know, he didn’t have to just think about her because Pacifica had snuck up behind him and startled him, laughing. Candy, who was to her right, had cackled with laughter too.</p><p>Shawn turned around, he too had been startled. He didn’t know who these pretty girls were, except the blonde one, who Mabel had enjoyed telling the stories of when Pacifica hated the Pines twins. Shawn was a bit weary of her, but that was six years ago, if Dipper and Mabel had forgiven her, that was good enough for Shawn.</p><p>The short black haired girl had reached out her hand to Shawn for a handshake, “I’m Candy,” she smiled.</p><p>Shawn would have liked to begin flirting with her. But he didn’t forget his promise to Mabel. He introduced himself in a friendly manner and turned to Dipper and Pacifica’s conversation.</p><p>”Wanna have a redo of the coffee shop day?,” asked Dipper, who then saw Shawn and put his arm around his buddy, “-plus my friend Shawn.”</p><p>Pacifica gave one of the most genuine smiles Shawn had ever seen in his direction. <em>She must not be too bad for Dipper if Mabel approves, </em>Shawn thought<em>.</em></p><p>The four walked to the bistro happily. </p><p>Pacifica couldn’t believe her luck. She had the best afternoon spending girl time with Candy, and then Candy pointed out Dipper and his friend walking on campus as they were leaving their dorms to go to the Union. Candy and Pacifica shared a knowing glance, as if they’d been doing it for years, and began chasing to catch up with them.</p><p>She was now walking side-by-side with Dipper to her right. Candy and Shawn were behind them, laughing at some joke they were making. Pacifica looked it he right, only to find Dipper was looking right back at her.</p><p>”How did it go?,” he asked.</p><p>”Well. They’re fine now,” answered Pacifica.</p><p>Dipper noted the slight bitterness in Pacifica’s voice. He’d ask for more details later maybe he would put his arm around her and would she cuddled up closer to him as they walked... </p><p>“This is it!,” said Shawn in front of the bistro.</p><p>The four went inside and sat down. It was an informal bar/restaurant. There were a few students, but it was the Sunday before the first day started so a lot of them were on campus.</p><p>Candy sat down first and Shawn made to sit across from her, but Candy jerked her head to Dipper and Pacifica. </p><p>Pacifica intervened, “Guys... c’mon. I can sit away from Dipper for .2 seconds.”</p><p>Dipper couldn’t help but agree, their friends were taking it too far. <br/><br/>”Oh alright,” Shawn was no doubt bummed out. But he sat across from Candy and Dipper slid in next to him. Shawn suspected Dipper didn’t mind, because this way he got to look at Pacifica.</p><p>The four ordered burgers and fries. Their conversation was surprisingly easygoing and fun. Shawn had never been out of California, but he wished he’d been to Gravity Falls. What he didn’t know that a lot of the funny stories Candy and Dipper were telling, Pacifica wasn’t in town, but she was still laughing along good-naturedly. Shawn had a hard time believing she was ever as mean as Mabel had said, spoiled maybe... Nah Pacifica was alright. </p><p>When their food had arrived, Shawn had made up his decision. He approved of Pacifica. She was easy to poke fun of, kind of like a cousin he’d never had. And he enjoyed bothering her from across the table. Candy would also make a good friend, but she did have some peculiar movie tastes...</p><p>Dipper had noticed a boy in a light blue polo siting at the bar quietly drinking a vanilla milkshake. He was very preppy and very familiar... </p><p>“Earth to Dipper. Earth to Dipper,” called out Candy. </p><p>“Has he always spaced out like this?,” Pacifica asked Shawn.</p><p>”Yeah,” confirmed Shawn, “It gets pretty annoying, but it’s fun because me and Mabel usually just make fun of him while we’re here until he notices...,”</p><p>”Guys,” said Dipper, gesturing to the boy at the bar, who was almost done with his milkshake, “He seems familiar.”</p><p>All three of Dipper’s companions craned their heads to get a look at the bar, but it was the girls who gasped. </p><p>“That’s Lil Gideon!,” exclaimed Pacifica.</p><p>”Who?,” asked Shawn, lost. Dipper opened his mouth. </p><p>”Oh my god! What do he doing here?,” whispered Candy. “Don’t look, he’ll see us.”</p><p>All four heads had returned in a snap to their original positions.</p><p>”So...,” Shawn was about to ask but Dipper already knew the question. </p><p>“Lil Gideon is our sworn enemy. He tried to seize my uncle’s tourist trap and run him out of the business,” Dipper answered. He couldn’t go into detail about all the supernatural stuff of Gravity Falls. Shawn is a huge skeptic.</p><p>”Wait, wasn’t he Mabel’s crazy ex 9 year old boyfriend?,” realized Shawn. “That was years ago!”</p><p>”He’s leaving, don’t look!,” whispered Candy urgently.</p><p>The gang (except a bewildered Shawn) tried to look as casual as possible as Gideon got up and paid for his milkshake. Dipper got a better look at him.</p><p>The resemblance to Bud Gleeful was uncanny, as always. Gideon had clearly stopped dying his hair that awful white, and now had a pale blond. His face, while still having a lot of youth fat, had thinned and Gideon had dark circles under his eyes.</p><p>Dipper couldn’t even begin to comprehend why Gideon was there. Did he go back to prison? Isn’t he <em>three</em> school years behind him and Mabel? </p><p>As Gideon made his way out the door, Dipper’s killer curiosity got the best of him, or maybe he felt bad.</p><p>”Gideon?,” he called out.</p><p>Gideon paused in his steps and turned around, looking surprised. </p><p>Dipper looked to his friends. Candy clearly still despised Gideon and Shawn didn’t have the best impression of Gideon.</p><p>It was Pacifica, however, who had caught Dipper’s eye and understood what he wanted. “Come on and sit, Gleeful,” she called out to him.</p><p>Gideon, still stunned, walked slowly and pulled out a chair from a nearby table and sat at the head of the booth the four friends were at. Dipper thought he looked guilty, before he could ask Gideon anything, Gideon spoke first, his thick southern accent prevalent.</p><p>”I- I-,” Gideon stammered, “I expect you to be confused as to why I’m here. I know that even though I only just turned 16, I applied to this school to get out of prison.”</p><p>Something told Dipper this was half of the truth. </p><p>“And I made the promise,” Gideon continued, “and kept it that I become a better person and I have.”</p><p>Dipper suddenly remembered the letter Gideon have him and Mabel on their 13th birthday, saying they’d inspired Gideon to get better.</p><p>”So, I know that all that water under the bridge with your uncle would cause you to not want to be my friend anymore,” Gideon looked directly at Dipper, he had been the one that caused Dipper the most pain summer, except Bill.</p><p>”So I understand if you do not want to be my friend,” Gideon finished finally. Dipper looked to the whole table, Shawn’s face remained impassive. Candy and Pacifica’s eyes were on Dipper. Dipper suddenly realized that Gideon was mostly addressing <em>him</em>. Dipper stuttered, he did find it odd that Gideon was there, but that stuff that happened was six years ago, Dipper could let it go.</p><p>”It’s fine Gideon,” said Dipper.</p><p>Gideon’s eyes widened, “Really?,” he said hopefully.</p><p>After Dipper nodded, Gideon clapped his hands together, squealing with glee. Dipper was amused by Shawn’s bewildered face, Gideon was a lot to handle at once, especially if you hadn’t met him before.</p><p>Gideon began bombarding questions to the group, “How did you guys get into Stanford? I was so excited to get my letter, did you guys get yours online?-?,” </p><p>”Woooah,” Dipper held up his hands. It was clear Gideon was excited to have people to talk to for the first time, maybe ever, ”I guess I can forgive you for trying to kill us.”</p><p>Gideon laughed, “Okay you wrecked my boss robot.”</p><p>”We’ll call it even.”</p><p>_ _ _ </p><p>“It’s getting late, I gotta prep for tomorrow,” said Pacifica, standing up.</p><p>”Agreed,” said Shawn.</p><p>”Oh, we really do, don’t we? You’re right darling Pacifica I must be going,” Gideon waved to the four friends who were making their way to the cashier to pay and left. </p><p>”He seems... interesting. Not bad, but kinda...,” Shawn struggled to find a word.</p><p>”I’m not sure if he’s really changed,” said Candy. </p><p>“We don’t know yet do we?,” said Pacifica firmly. “He clearly worked his butt off in prison to be here and he had to convince the admissions he was a good person.”</p><p>Dipper was surprised by this comment made by Pacifica. Did she have to go through a similar process? Her family had been exposed near the end of the summer and lost their Manor. </p><p>After they payed and went outside to the cooler, but still humid air, Candy bade goodbye, giving each of them hugs and setting off to her dorm.</p><p>Dipper had told Shawn to “Go ahead,” Shawn has given him a wink and left him and Pacifica alone. Pacifica had caught on to Shawn’s wink, “You can smile all you want but we’re gonna find <em>you </em>a girl to bother you about!,” she called after him, laughing. Shawn cheered in the middle of the dark street as he turned the corner and was gone.</p><p>Pacifica had turned to find Dipper was on his phone, eyes widened, scared. </p><p>“What is it?,” she asked.</p><p>”Nothing”</p><p>”No it’s not,” said Pacifica.</p><p>Dipper thought for a minute. </p><p>”It’s Ford and Stan and... Never mind, Pacifica,” Dipper looked sadly into her eyes, he had realized in just that moment, his life would never be perfect.</p><p>”I was all for us after our kiss,” he began.  “But this text changed everything-,” Dipper held up his phone. “I wanna be with you but-“</p><p>“-you need to give me the attention I deserve,” Pacifica finished his sentence for him.</p><p>“I feel the same way,” she agreed. It was true between her studies, her parents, and the prospect of making the golf team, there was no way to fit Dipper into her schedule. “I’m going to be busy,” she said.</p><p>Dipper nodded sadly. He glanced at his phone. <em>It was something about Stan and Ford</em>, thought Pacifica. What did they do? It was must be going to take a lot of Dipper’s time but if he didn’t want to tell her, it was for a good reason, but she needed to tell him.</p><p>”I’m a bit suspicious of Gideon,” she blurted out.</p><p>Dipper wasn’t surprised, “Me too. But you defended him?,”</p><p>”I mean I think he might be a nice person and all,” said Pacifica earnestly, “,but he lied about seeing us kiss.”</p><p><em>Why did Pacifica have to bring that up?</em> Dipper was really sad about not being able to date her. But nevertheless he replied, “How do you know he lied?”</p><p>”I took a shower after I called my parents. I wasn’t wearing the same crappy clothes as when I kissed you.”</p><p>Dipper’s face went from sad to that inquisitive look he had when he was thinking about something. “Hmmm.”</p><p>”Maybe, he didn’t want us to think he was weird?”</p><p>Dipper’s face came to a realization. Dipper didn’t share this revelation with Pacifica. He brushed it off unconvincingly, “No... no... he’s probably fine.”</p><p>If Pacifica hadn’t been eager to stop talking to Dipper for once, she would have pressed him. But she really had to get back. </p><p>“Aren’t you coming back to the dorm?,” she asked Dipper who was lost in thought.</p><p>”Not yet,” he answered, “I gotta pick something up from the Student Center.”</p><p>Was Dipper going to lie even more to her? Pacifica left with a mumbled goodbye. She wasn’t crying that her and Dipper had decided to remain friends, bummed was more of the word.</p><p>Dipper had stayed and watched her go, he couldn’t tell her what was going on. After Pacifica turned the corner, Dipper ran in the other direction, fumbling into his phone that Gideon was at Stanford <em>three years early</em>. </p><p>Dipper hadn’t lied about the fact he was going to the Student Center. In a way he was picking something up too. In front of the building was a beat-up, industrial looking van.</p><p>Dipper knocked on the door of the back. It busted open, letting out a bunch of smoke. Dipper coughed and as the smoke cleared out he could make out the inside of the van.</p><p>The surrounding walls were customized to be state-of-the art and techs. Computers and papers lined them as well, creating a very sciency atmosphere. Dipper didn’t even look at the walls of the van. He just addressed the old man, smiling at Dipper serenely.</p><p>”Gr- Great Uncle Ford?”</p><p>”Alas we meet again Dipper,” Ford said sadly. “Shut the door behind you as you come in.”</p><p>”We’re real sorry for interrupting your college years,” Stanley Pines’ face appeared on the window that separated the front seat from the rest of the van. <em>He must be driving the van</em>, Dipper thought. </p><p>“We got your text about Gideon,” Ford said. Stan made a noise at the mention of Gideon. </p><p>Dipper stepped up into the van and closed the door. Dipper was more worried than he’d ever been in his life... and that was saying something.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. What Will it Take to Make or Break This Hint of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The morning before the first day of classes. Dipper and Pacifica have a heart to heart.<br/>Song: The Saltwater Room - Owl City<br/>A/N: Comments make my day!!! Whether they’re positive or constructive criticism. Happy Reading :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dipper couldn’t sleep. Not because it was the night before classes and his first year of college was about to begin, but because of the conversation he’d had with his two great uncles in the back of their van.</p><p>”Dipper,” Ford begged, “I know more than anyone, but you’re not leaving college. We just need your help. There’s something really odd about the magnetic field here.”</p><p>Stanley Pines opened the side door and stepped in. Dipper has never seen him looking so guilty. </p><p>“We’re really sorry kid,” Stan said sadly.  </p><p>Dipper didn’t feel bad for himself though, just disappointed in the circumstances, “It’s ok, Grunkle Stan, you had to do what you had to do,” Dipper paused, “So what’s with the magnetic field?”</p><p>As Ford explained it to him, Dipper ran his hands through his hair. Wow, the readings for the magnetic field had just spiked up a few months ago in March. And then the patterns were hinting it could happen again to maybe cause something, a building maybe, to collapse.</p><p>Dipper knew that he had to step up and help Ford and Stan keep the magnetic field under control. After Ford and Stan left, Dipper walked back, head in his thoughts.</p><p>Now Dipper was in his bed, thinking now only about the probably disaster that he had to stop. He was thinking about his favorite blonde girl. <br/><br/>Dipper had remembered her bravery in the Northwest Manor. She was under immense pressure. Dipper also recalled when Pacifica had accidentally gotten a face monster to steal Mabels face and visiting the underground store and... <em>this was ridiculous</em>. Dipper didn’t know how dangerous the magnetic field issue was, it could be dangerous for him and Pacifica.</p><p>Dipper slid out of his bed. Shawn might have some NyQuil in his desk.</p><p>As Dipper reached Shawn’s desk, in front of the window. Dipper looked out and saw a familiar gleam of blonde hair sitting on the grass watching the indigo sky.<br/><br/></p><p>_ _ _</p><p> </p><p>Pacifica didn’t known if she had made the right decision. Her and Dipper had both agreed that there was too much going on in their lives for them to be more than friends.</p><p>What bothered Pacifica the most, was that, Dipper didn’t tell her what Ford and Stan had texted him. It irked for her, Pacifica wanted Dipper to know he could trust her. Maybe because she hadn’t told the whole story with her parents he hadn’t felt like he could really open up...</p><p>”Pacifica?”</p><p>Pacifica turned around and saw Dipper. She couldn’t believe he was there. He looked slightly cold, with a sweatshirt and gym shorts on. A slight, crisp fall wind was blowing through his brown hair.</p><p>Dipper always liked Pacifica when she wasn’t really trying to beautiful, not that she ever wasn’t. He couldn’t help but stare and admire at how beautiful she looked right now. Her slightly frizzy blonde hair, her natural face, she looked human, like herself.</p><p>Dipper plopped himself down next to her, on the blanket she had brought out.</p><p>”Couldn’t sleep?”</p><p>”I guess,” Pacifica shrugged. “At my old boarding school, we would go and watch the sunrise the night before the first day of school. Just felt right.”</p><p>“Sounds fun.”</p><p>”I hated going there,” Dipper noticed Pacifica’s scowl as she said this, but it quickly softened as she was recalling something, “but it wasn’t as bad sometimes. It was a good school. I can be ungrateful sometimes.” </p><p>Pacifica turned her head to look at Dipper, “What was public school like?”</p><p>Dipper raised his eyebrows, he was not expecting her to ask him that, “It was fine. What I liked here was that there was a lot of variety in people.”</p><p>Pacifica nodded, “I get what you mean.” <br/><br/>Dipper was about to open his mouth to say something else but Pacifica spoke first, “Do you not trust me?” Her eyes were not angry but resigned sadly, as if expecting an answer of the same nature.</p><p>”Of course I do,” Dipper replied truthfully.</p><p>”I don’t want to be nosy or anything,” Pacifica began, “But you didn’t tell me what Ford and Stan texted you. I can keep a secret you know? I keep a lot of them. And the sad thing is, is that even though... nothing is going to happen between us. I want you to know you can trust me,” tears stung on Pacifica’s eyes. <em>Stupid tears</em>, she thought spitefully. </p><p>”Pacifica...,” Pacifica looked at Dipper, his eyes were filled with sadness. Pacifica looked away, he was not going to see her cry.</p><p>Clearly Dipper noticed, Pacifica felt him come closer to her and pull her into his arms. Pacifica still didn’t look at him but turned her body slightly into him.</p><p>”Pacifica, look at me. C’mon.”</p><p>Pacifica looked up. Dipper’s bright brown eyes seemed to have layers of chocolate tinted layers through them. He had a bit of stubble. Pacifica was just trying to study the downward slopes of Dipper’s eyes when he spoke.</p><p>”Pacifica, I didn’t mean to make you feel that way. I swear, I trust you so much. I care about you so much. But it’s...,” Dipper’s voice trailed off.</p><p>It became quite clear to Dipper that Pacifica wasn’t going to relent.</p><p>“Dipper, I’ve never been this close to anyone ever. I know you have Mabel and your parents and your friends. But my friends were always fake, and my parents are threatening to send me away from here if I don’t listen to them and-,”</p><p>”What?!,” Dipper growled. It just hit him in a realization that when you’re as rich as Pacifica, you really didn’t need a college degree. “You’re not leaving are you?,” he asked worryingly.</p><p>Pacifica shook her head. <em>Thank god</em>, he thought. The panic in his chest was not fading away as quickly as it had came. <br/><br/>Dipper looked at the curve of Pacifica’s upturned, regal nose. She had just told him something personal, he knew he could trust her. He told her about the magnetic field issue.</p><p>When he finished, Pacifica looked at him blankly, “Is that it?,” she asked. </p><p>“It’s serious!,” defended Dipper. “It could mess with the number anomalies here and if it gets really serious it could tear down buildings.”</p><p>“I know it’s serious,” Pacifica was gazing at the sliver of sun coming up from the horizon, “but I thought it would be worse... Just the buildup you know?”</p><p>Dipper chuckled, Pacifica did too. Pacifica checked her watch.</p><p>”Oh damn! I gotta get ready for the first day of classes!”</p><p>Dipper was bummed as he and Pacifica rolled up her blanket. He needed to tell her something though, when she had told him her parents might send her away, Dipper panicked. Even he would admit he had a nasty habit of picking the wrong timing to ask out girls.</p><p>Pacifica was making to leaving with her blanket tucked under one arm and her phone in the her hand when Dipper grabbed the other one.</p><p>Dipper searched Pacifica’s dark ocean eyes. They were the type of eyes that could capture others and lure them into peering into their depths, forever. Or, that’s at least how Dipper saw them. Pacifica thought he might tell her something else, asking her what classes she had or what time she could maybe meet for lunch as friends. Instead, he put his other hand around her waist, pulling her so the space between them shrunk. Pacifica’s skin burned where Dipper touched her. </p><p>Dipper leaned his forehead in so it touched Pacifica’s. He closed his eyes, savoring that he could always be himself around Pacifica, which propelled him to come clean.</p><p>”I don’t want to lose you already,” he murmured.</p><p>”I don’t either.”</p><p>Dipper couldn’t remember who leaned in first, because all he would remember from the moment where a second somehow was split into a million pieces, that Pacifica was kissing him back. </p><p>Pacifica’s thoughts evaporated. Her clothes, her studies didn’t matter... all that did was Dipper. His hands were roaming her waist and back, his fingers grazing the skin under the hem of her shirt.</p><p>Dipper had Pacifica’s arms around his neck, her hands running through his hair.  Her lips tasted like champagne lip gloss.  This was his third time kissing a girl. His second kiss with Pacifica, but this kiss felt more <em>intimate</em>. He’d never felt this strongly in his life, and Pacifica poured all she had into him.</p><p>After kissing for what seems like forever, but still not enough. They pulled away. Pacifica could have counted Dipper’s long eyelashes. Dipper kissed the dark freckle above her left eyebrow.</p><p>They had been so tangled up in the spot where, only two days ago, they’d been caught in the rain together, they almost missed the beautiful sunrise. Pacifica’s head was resting on Dipper’s chest, his head on the top of her head, as they watched the sun come up. It was as beautiful as a painting, with warm tones of oranges, pinks, and yellows, the sun illuminating the clouds a purple. The color-filled warm sky contrasted the grass and the worn Spanish style so well. </p><p>The sunset was beautiful but not as beautiful as Pacifica. Dipper looked down and saw Pacifica beaming at him, he beamed back.</p><p>Caught in a wind of euphoria, they crashed their lips into each other once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Come A Little Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First day of classes :)<br/>Song: Rollercoaster - Bleachers<br/>A/N: Comments make my day!! Whether they’re positive or constructive criticism!! Happy Reading :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dipper and Pacifica walked back to their dorm, hand in hand. Dipper had walked Pacifica back in front of her dorm room, not wanting to leave her. She turned around in front of her door and placed another kiss on his lips. They had memorized each other’s lips already, but not gotten even close to bored yet.</p><p>Pacifica pulled away, “My last class ends at 4:30.”</p><p>Dipper nodded, “Mine’s at four. Wanna meet up?” </p><p>Pacifica smiled mischievously, “Ehhh I don’t really feel like,” then she laughed at the look on Dipper’s face.</p><p>”Just for that, I have to kiss you again,” he leaned in.</p><p>Pacifica was about to retort, “You better,” when he captured her in another kiss. She could have done this forever, except she heard movement in her room. Dipper heard it too and they sprang apart.</p><p>“Pacifica?,” a voice called from inside the room.</p><p>The door opened and it was Pacifica’s roommate Angie. “What’re you doing out here? And who is this?,” Angie jerked her head in Dipper’s direction.</p><p>“I’m Dipper.”</p><p>”Oooohhhh,” Angie said coolly, “You’re <em>the</em> Dipper.” Angie looked in Pacifica’s direction, eyes narrowing.</p><p><em>Oh crap</em>, Pacifica remembered that when she came back from the bistro after her conversation with Dipper. She only <em>may</em> have told Angie on the verge of tears all about Dipper. Angie thought Dipper used whatever was going on (Angie, however didn’t know it might have something to do with saving the entire dimension) as an excuse to not commit to Pacifica. </p><p>Dipper was sweating slightly as Angie glared at him. <em>Pacifica must have told her about me (halfheartedly) friend zoning her</em>, he thought.</p><p>As Dipper and Pacifica exchanged a look, about to tell Angie about what had occurred today...</p><p>”Dipper! There you are!!”</p><p>Shawn was running down the hallway to see them. “Oh hey Pacifica. Dipper, where the hell were you? You just left a opened NyQuil and you were gone.”</p><p>”Uh, actually-,” Dipper smiled at Pacifica.</p><p>”Hi,” said Shawn, no longer paying attention to Dipper or Pacifica, he held out his hand to Angie, “I’m Dipper’s roommate, Shawn.”</p><p>Angie blushed, “I’m Angie.” After thinking for a moment she joked to Shawn, “Let’s be honest, did Dipper tell you he and Pacifica aren’t going to get together?”</p><p>Shawn laughed, “Yeah! His sister and all of their friends,” he gestured to Dipper and Pacifica, “were going to make their lives hell if they were together, out of love of course.”</p><p>As Angie roared with laughter and began telling a story about her own sister’s boyfriend, Dipper and Pacifica had a silent conversation through only eye contact.</p><p>After a few minutes of eye deliberation, Pacifica mouthed something and Dipper nodded.</p><p>”Yeah,” Dipper chuckled to Shawn and Angie,“Imagine how much friends bully them when two friends get together.”</p><p>Pacifica chimed in, “Yeah, imagine if me and Dipper actually began dating.”</p><p>Dipper and Pacifica shared a mischievous look of their eyes. They weren’t ready for all of their overbearing friends to know about them. Both of them just wanted to keep the other separate from their crazy lives.</p><p>Shawn and Angie had nodded at their untrue declaration of their relationship status and had become deep in conversation. </p><p>“My first class is at 7:30. I better get going,” said Dipper, interrupting Shawn and Angie who seemed to forget he and Pacifica were there. </p><p>Pacifica snickered, “I gotta get ready. I have only half and hour.”</p><p>Shawn and Angie didn’t look pleased to say goodbye to one another, but they did so anyway and the girls were left in their respective room and the boys off to theirs.</p><p>Shawn turned to Dipper, “Too bad about you and Pacifica, her roommate seems cool. We could have had parties in one dorm room, while you and Pacifica had date night in the other.”</p><p>Dipper grinned, ignoring Shawn’s ever so subtle reference to what he and Pacifica would hypothetically be doing on date night, but still taking the opportunity to tease, “Too bad, we could have gone on double dates.”</p><p>Shawn’s face paled, “Nahhh....”</p><p>Before Shawn could finish his reasons for not wanting to date Angie, the boys had reached their dorm room.</p><p>”Hey Dipper, did you ever think we’d become roommates?”</p><p>”I mean, I didn’t know as soon as we met when we were kids, but as soon as we got accepted. I knew... that I wouldn’t want to be roommates with anyone else.”</p><p>Dipper could have sworn he saw Shane blush. </p><p>“To the first day of college?”</p><p>”Don’t raise your mouthwash shot glass at me, that’s rude.”</p><p>The boys laughed, to comfort the approaching new level of being a young adult.</p><p>———</p><p>Dipper walked to the science building. His mind in a daze. He was dating Pacifica Northwest. The girl of his dreams. They kissed goodbye in front of their dorm, but then pretended they had been hugging when they heard someone coming. Pretending to not be a couple suited Dipper, it was fun so far.</p><p>Dipper looked down at his schedule. First, he had Physics 301. Dipper scanned the room and found an empty seat.</p><p>Dipper plopped into his seat, he bend down and reached into his bag for his things, Dipper felt someone sit next to him.</p><p>Putting his laptop and notebook on his desk, Dipper saw a a familiar gleaming face.</p><p>”Gideon?”</p><p>”Dipper!,” exclaimed Gideon excitedly, “I was overjoyed when I saw you were in the same class as me.”</p><p>”Uhh cool,” said Dipper nervously, not really knowing what to do or say. </p><p>———</p><p>Pacifica’s head was in a daze, she really enjoyed being with Dipper. Even better, they didn’t have to deal with their friends’ crazy reactions and ploys. Pacifica had a small smirk on her face walking to an older building.</p><p>She looked at her reflection in her phone camera. Minimal makeup, and the sleeves of her sage green babydoll dress showed under her blow dried hair. Pacifica was ready to take her first class.</p><p>Looking down at her schedule, Pacifica’s first class, Intro to Marketing Business in room 201. No doubt a choice of her father’s. Her parents handpicked every single class or activity on all of her schedules; academic, extracurricular, and social etc.,</p><p>Sighing as she walked into the class, Pacifica chose a seat at the front. Pacifica always payed attention in class, she needed to get those As!</p><p>Pacifica was a bit early and watched most of the class file in. Pacifica scanned the crowd for someone she knew so she wouldn’t have to brave her first college course ever alone. But, it seems as though she was unfortunate. Pacifica wished Dipper were there, he would no doubt make this class more interesting, as he does everything.</p><p>The bell rang, class had started. No one was talking, since everyone was just as nervous as Pacifica.</p><p>Five minutes passed. No teacher. </p><p>“If the teacher doesn’t come in the first 15 minutes, we can leave?,” some wisecracker called out from behind.</p><p>The door opened. Pacifica’s jaw dropped, as the enterer of the class burped with a familiar Pitt Cola in his hand. </p><p>It was Stan Pines. The one that ran the shack. Pacifica didn’t know what to think. It said ‘N/A’ where the teacher was supposed to be on her schedule, he was her teacher!!! </p><p>Pacifica raked her brains, Dipper had said Ford and Stan has called him about something weird about the magnetic fields. This must mean that Stan and Ford Pines had come to investigate! And what better cover than as teachers?</p><p>Pacifica watched as Stan Pines walked to the center of the room.</p><p>”So...,” Stan began awkwardly to the group of young adults. “You guys are going to be learning business.”</p><p>“We know that already!,” Pacifica turned around and was not surprised to see it was the same wisecracker who made the joke about leaving. Pacifica turned back to look at Stan’s reaction, his face remained unfazed.</p><p>”I won’t lie,” Stan began, “I have never taught and I am in no shape to teach business, but I have started hundreds of failed startups, had two semi-successful businesses, and I ran a tourist trap for over 20 years. I love money like it’s going to give birth to my kids. So,” his eyes narrowed to the wisecracker, “-you can either listen to my advice or get out.”</p><p>The class was weirded out. Stan looked at someone else behind Pacifica.</p><p>”You’re raising your hand, miss?”</p><p>“Yeah,” a meek voice said, “-you never said your last name?”</p><p>Stan smiled, “Just call me Mr. Pines!!”</p><p>”Like the tree?,” the wisecracker asked.</p><p>“Is-Is that an insult? I don’t accept it,” Stan said, confused. Pacifica snickered.</p><p>The class was the most weirdest class Pacifica had ever had, Stan went on about his startups. When the wisecracker’s interruptions became ruder and more aggressive, Stan cursed him out. The class had nothing to say to Stan.</p><p>Stan has spent the majority of his class talking about how he was running away from cops. Stan ended up pulling up an image on his university given computer, on how to jump start a car. The class oddly was very responsive to this.</p><p>Pacifica had never been more terrified and interested in hearing more of Mr. Pines’ stories, as much as she’d hate to admit it.</p><p>Near the end of the class, the bell rang, and people started packing up.</p><p>Stan looked confused, “Why are all you puppies packing up?”</p><p>No one answered, not even the wisecracker. Everyone was either impartial, or terrified of Stan, or somewhere in between. </p><p>Pacifica piped up an answer, “The bell rang, we’re leaving, Sta- I mean Mr. Pines.”</p><p>Stan’s eyes widened when he saw her, “The Little Nort- I mean thank you blonde girl I’ve never met. I forgot to assign homework,” the class groaned, “write me an essay on how to not fail at business, 10 pages.”</p><p>Stan registered the horrified looks on people’s faces, “Okay, I’ll be nice, give me reasons on why my start ups didn’t work out. Especially the Vacuum, the catchphrase was great!!”</p><p>The whole class snickered, giving shy glances to one another. </p><p>Pacifica heard a someone whisper to their friend from behind her, “He’s crazy but his stories are funny and useful.”</p><p>A different voice replied, “I love the Vegas story, I’ll remember for my whole life not to brake on ice.”</p><p>The class filed out. <em>That was good</em>, Pacifica thought. <br/><br/></p><p>As Pacifica walked to her next class outside, she heard an overjoyed voice, “PACIFICA NORTHWEST!,” Pacifica looked up from her phone and saw Gideon Gleeful strutting up towards her.</p><p>”How may your day be going Pacifica?,” Gideon asked kindly. Pacifica was slightly hesitant around Gideon, since he lied and he’s here under weird circumstances. But one thing her father taught her was to be nice to your enemies, especially potential ones. </p><p>Pacifica threw her head back, with the phony air of confidence she always used as a tween, “Pretty good. Business class was... alright.” One thing about knowing Gideon for awhile was Pacifica knew about his rivalry with Stan. She really didn’t feel like getting in the middle of it.</p><p>”Oh!,” said Gideon, “My next business class is in room 201! In that building!,” Gideon pointed to the building Pacifica just came out of.</p><p><em>I should warn him</em>, but Gideon had already said his goodbyes, saying he hoped not be late and left. Pacifica shrugged, <em>He’ll find out in a few minutes.</em></p><p>Pacifica consulted her watch, she speeded up to get to her next class. She had Physics in Zoology next. <em>Yeech, what a weird combo</em>, she thought as she walked. </p><p>This next class, was industrial looking, it had already been decorated with various posters and plants. The teacher was also listed as ‘N/A’, Pacifica assumes this must be a recent hire, it not occurring to her. There was a wooden door at the back of the class, Pacifica knew however, this being a prominent feature at her boarding school, that was a private teacher’s office away from the class.</p><p>She sat down in the third row. These tables were partner tables used in labs. Pacifica remained engrossed in her phone until she felt someone come up behind her and put their chin on her shoulder. </p><p><em>Hell no</em>, Pacifica whipped around and was relieved to see it was Dipper standing right behind her. Pacifica sighed as he chuckled.</p><p>”Sorry for scaring you. I was trying to be romantic.”</p><p>Pacifica chuckled as well, “You’re fine.”</p><p>They stared into each other’s eyes for only a second, then a hoard of student cane in and took their seats, interrupting them. Dipper looked to the seat next to Pacifica.</p><p>”Is this seat taken?”</p><p>Pacifica grinned, “Of course not sit down!,”</p><p>Dipper sat next to her. Pacifica grinned at him, “You’ll never guess who I had for business class-,” the bell rang. </p><p>The wooden door of the private teacher’s office opened, Pacifica saw who it was, it was the scientist Stanford Pines. Unlike the Stanley, Stanford had an air of seriousness. This reminded Pacifica of something, she leaned over to Dipper. </p><p>“Your uncle kind of reminds me of Walter White.”</p><p>“I’m telling him you said that.”</p><p>Before any banter between Dipper and Pacifica could continue, the sound of well fashioned men’s shoes clanked on the linoleum floors. Stanford was coming to the front of the class, hands in his pockets.”</p><p>Dipper was stunned, he didn’t expect Ford or Stan to become teachers. While Dipper didn’t know how good a teacher Stan would be (or what he would teach for that matter) but Dipper was very excited to be taught by Ford. He hoped Pacifica didn’t notice that he was fidgeting in his seat. </p><p>As Ford cleared his throat frantically, Dipper squealed quietly so only Pacifica could hear.</p><p>”Science is my life. I always was drawn to it even as a young kid in Jersey, It is our past, present, and future. Right now your present, which is usually the most important since it allows you to access your future, requires you to learn my tailored class with me. I have spent a very long time on the curriculum, it is my  dream to teach you, others such as I-,”</p><p>Ford trailed off for awhile. Pacifica thought it was tiring, but every time she looked at Dipper, he remained engrossed in every syllable to what Ford was saying. <br/><br/>It dawned on Pacifica that Ford really didn’t trust college kids. She heard Stanford Pines had attended a not very good school. Maybe he was used to bad kids? </p><p>”-and so,” Ford continued, “-it’s always important to remember that science,” he winced, “can surprise you,” Ford pulled his hands out of his pockets and set them on the table. The entire class except Dipper and Pacifica gasped. </p><p>Unfortunately, as riveting as Ford’s monologue for the love of science was, the bell rang and the class was dismissed. Dipper and Pacifica sighed sadly at each other as they left, this first week was surely going to be a blur.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. I Want to Love You Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First week in a nutshell. Dipper and Pacifica have a close call trying to keep their relationship a secret.<br/>Song: Love You Madly - Cake<br/>A/N: Comments make my day!! HAPPY READING I LOVE YOU ALL!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first week at Stanford, indeed, went fast. </p><p>Dipper enjoyed beginning his studies, sitting next to Gideon in three classes actually wasn’t bad. Gideon was really smart and Dipper enjoyed talking to him after class. Dipper almost forgot that Gideon may be here for some suspicious reasons. </p><p>Ford’s revelation was unexpected. It turns out Ford wasn’t the <em>best</em> teacher. Most kids in his classes were only doing it for credit. Dipper and Pacifica were among the only ones actually paying attention and Dipper was the only one that actually showed genuine interest in what Ford was teaching. It didn’t help that Ford stuttered whenever he got nervous.</p><p>Stan, on the other hand, had become an overnight legend among students and staff alike. Between his stories of how to get out of jail and his assigning of projects to create the dumbest start ups possible, the student body adored him. All except Gideon who fumed as Stan taught. Dipper guessed Gideon wasn’t all different from the greedy little nine year old.</p><p>Stan and Ford spent the first week trying to find something on the magnetic field radar. On Tuesday night, Ford called Dipper to his teacher apartment that was right next to Stan’s. </p><p>Dipper walked into the well furnished, cozy apartment, “You called me Great Uncle Ford?”</p><p>Ford turned around seriously, “I indeed did, why were you late I may ask?”</p><p>Dipper started blushing, sweating, and began stuttering but Ford didn’t notice this as he cut Dipper off, “Look at these readings,” Ford turned to the transcripts on the wall.</p><p>Ford held the papers coming out like receipts in his hand, “The magnetic field is coming up slightly up and up. There was a jump in readings on Sunday when me and Stan came. But it’s just been increasing so slightly, I’ve had to stop using my computer and use this more precise machine,” he patted the transcriber.</p><p>Dipper helped Ford work out some possible theories before leaving. </p><p>When the elevator reached the fifth floor, Dipper got off and turned to the right, down the girls area, deep in thought about the magnetic field’s possibilities, good or bad.</p><p>Before Dipper could even knock, the door breezed open. And there was Pacifica Northwest, Dipper’s secret girlfriend, the very reason he’d been late to see Great Uncle Ford in the first place. Except since the last time he saw her (around two hours ago) she was wearing her usual stylish clothing. Now Pacifica donned her pjs, with her hair in a bun, makeup free, face washed, and her gold rim glasses to cap off her bed-time chic look.</p><p>Dipper thought she never looked more gorgeous. Dipper bent down, putting his hands around her waist instinctively to kiss her. He did get his kiss, but it was brief. Pacifica pulled away.</p><p>”What did Ford say?,” she asked excitedly. “Also you’re lucky Angie is at a cheer event, no one is supposed to know about us,” Pacifica added, ushering Dipper in, checking the hallway to make sure no one saw Dipper come into her room late at night. </p><p>“Everyone’s already swamped with homework Princess,” Dipper took a seat on the loveseat under her lofted bed, “No point,” he added, with a lopsided grin.</p><p>Pacifica smiled weakly, “Ugh, you’re right. But can we wait to tell everyone until Shawn and Angie date? I want to make fun of them after all the crap they were going to give us.”</p><p>”Or,” said Dipper earnestly, “We can be nice to them, so they won’t make fun of us,” he saw Pacifica’s raised eyebrows, “Nah we can do a bit of both,” he added and Pacifica agreed.</p><p>Dipper thought Pacifica was going to sit and cuddle right next to him, like she did yesterday after the first day. With her jasmine and lavender scent (with a hint of champagne) filling his lungs, but Pacifica went to her sink and pulled out her toothbrush. She must have seen Dipper’s disappointment because she said, “I have to get ready for bed. Tell me what Ford said.” </p><p>Dipper began telling her what Ford said as Pacifica brushed her teeth. He stood up and began pacing in her room, as he told her. When he was finished, Pacifica leaned in her sink to spit her toothpaste out. As Pacifica came up, with just a tiny bit of toothpaste on the outside of her lip, she was startled to see Dipper was right behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.</p><p>Pacifica smiled against her own will, but she needed to stay on the topic at hand, “So, the readings went up on Sunday... hmm.”</p><p>As Pacifica became lost in thought, Dipper tried bringing her back by kissing her neck. </p><p>“There’s... no... point,” Dipper said in between kisses. “Me and Ford have already tried figuring it out.”</p><p>Pacifica took a little breath. To Dipper’s surprise she unexpectedly turned around to kiss him on the lips. Their warm mouths collided together. She then took this opportunity to pin him against the wall, he yelped.</p><p>Pacifica’s face was centimeters from Dipper’s, “Scared Pines?,” her eyes, amused and her smile, coy.</p><p>Dipper shrugged, “The good kind, I guess,” and then he kissed Pacifica before she could say anything else. </p><p>His lips felt hers with growing intensity, Dipper’s somehow ended up tasting the toothpaste that was on the side of her mouth. His need was not being quenched, it was getting stronger for Pacifica, who was beginning to kiss Dipper more fiercely and intense.</p><p>Pacifica let out a little yelp when Dipper grabbed her legs and propped her against the wall, between the dorm room door and the sink. Her legs went instinctively around Dipper’s waist, and he began kissing her neck, the trail where he kissed her neck burned... </p><p>But they soon heard the fumbling of keys from outside the door. Dipper and Pacifica both stopped, “Angie!” Pacifica hissed, still propped on the wall.</p><p>Dipper looks around frantically, the window, he tried making his way there, but Pacifica turned his face back to her, “We’re on the fifth floor!”</p><p>The door began opening, and Dipper did the only plausible thing. <br/><br/>Dipper crashed to the middle of the floor, in front of Angie... and Candy. <em>Crap</em>.</p><p>“Dipper?,” Candy asked.</p><p>Pacifica needed to save her boyfriend, “Oh my god DIPPER!!!,” she cried hysterically. Pacifica ran over and huddled over him.</p><p>”What happened?,” asked Angie, bewildered.</p><p>”Dipper collapsed!,” cried Pacifica.</p><p>”How?,” wondered Candy, “and the top button of your PJs are undone.”</p><p>Pacifica glanced at the top button of her shirt. Pacifica was stuttering. But Angie cut her off.</p><p>”Pacifica, your PJs are too small.”</p><p>”What no they’re not-,” contradicted Pacifica, but then she caught herself. </p><p>Dipper sat up. “Are you alright?,” asked Candy and Pacifica at the same time, they glanced at each other.</p><p>”Mm, yeah,” said Dipper. Pacifica helped him up. </p><p>Angie smiled slightly, “You sure you don’t need to go to the hospital?,” she asked sarcastically, amused by the scene. </p><p>Dipper nodded, “Yeah I’m sure.”</p><p>The first week continued to go on like this, Shawn hadn’t figured it out. “He likes to talk to Mabel,” Dipper told Pacifica, “She’s not happy at a big school like UCLA.” Pacifica nodded sadly, she wished she could help Mabel somehow.</p><p>On Friday, Dipper, Pacifica, Shawn, Candy, and Gideon were at the Student Union on a few chintz chairs and a couch talking about their weekend.</p><p>”There’s a football game on Saturday,” offered Candy. </p><p>“Bleh, you act like we like sports,” Shawn reached out to high five Pacifica, she gave him dagger eyes. “Fine except golf,” he relented and then Pacifica smiled, high-fiving him. She looked across the circle to grin at Dipper who was already chuckling.</p><p>Dipper and Pacifica enjoyed the sneaking around a lot. They had close calls. Their very unofficial declaration to tell their friends when Shawn and Angie got together didn’t work. It seems as thought they moved on but they still flirted when they saw eachother.</p><p>Dipper brought this up to Shawn after an encounter with Angie and her other friend in the elevator.</p><p>Shawn waved Dipper off, “Come off it dude, it’s just fun. Besides you almost dated Paz.”</p><p>Dipper rolled his eyes, but couldn’t suppress this grin at the sibling-like nicknames Shawn and Pacifica has given each other. Shawn (and Candy) dubbed Pacifica ‘Paz’ and Pacifica christened Shawn ‘Shaw’, they also joked that Shawn was distantly cousins with Pacifica. (“I’m the secret hillbilly in your family,” Shawn joked.)<br/><br/>Right now, Dipper never thought he would find Pacifica as endearing as right now, where she was bonding with his best friend. Apparently Mabel called Pacifica on Thursday after seeing Pacifica’s Instagram post on making the golf team. Her first competition was in a month. This endeared Dipper more and more.</p><p>As the five of them continued to joke around, Pacifica interrupted, “Okay but like seriously what are we going to do this weekend?”</p><p>Candy smiled through her phone, “You could have waited a few seconds before you asked that.”</p><p>Pacifica looked at her, “What do you mean?”</p><p>”Wait,” Candy held up a hand, other one on her phone. “Ask that again.”</p><p>Pacifica rolled her eyes, “Candy, what-,”</p><p>But Pacifica didn’t finish when someone came screaming into the building. They looked around to see who it was, but a pillar was in the gang’s way. “Who on earth is that?,” asked Gideon, perplexed.</p><p>Candy pressed something on her phone, “We’re at the Union... over to the right.”</p><p>Dipper suddenly glanced a familiar brown curly hair, a girl who looked exactly like him, talking on the phone, scanning the Union.</p><p>”Mabel!,” Dipper exclaimed.</p><p>Mabel looked and saw them, and began screaming as she ran towards the gang.</p><p>”AHHHHHHHHH.”</p><p>Shawn leapt up from his seat, “You’re here this weekend?” </p><p>Mabel beamed, not taking her eyes off Shawn, “You bet I did.”</p><p>“But how?,” Pacifica asked giddily.</p><p>”Oh Pazzy,” Mabel put her hand on the top of Pacifica’s soft blond hair, “I can do whatever I want and I have a car. Easy.”</p><p>Pacifica, Candy, and Shawn bursted out laughing, Dipper rounded on his sister though, “Aren’t you supposed to be focusing on your studies?,” he eyed her narrowly, this reminded Mabel of their mother.</p><p>”Oh please, I finished all my work early to drive up and hang with you guys!!!!,” Mabel exclaimed. She took a look at the semicircle until her eyes settled on her friends’ bewildered light blonde companion.</p><p>”Who’s your friendly friend?,” asked Mabel to Shawn, “he looks nice,” she added with a smile, unknown it was Gideon. Mabel always said mutual friends to her friends were just her friends that she didn’t make yet... if that makes sense.</p><p>Dipper put a hand on Mabel’s shoulder, “Mabel, this is-,” </p><p>“Gideon, your ex boyfriend,” Gideon finished.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Hold Your Head Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang’s Friday night<br/>Song: Round and Round - Imagine Dragons<br/>A/N: Comments make my day!! Happy Reading :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mabel’s eyes widened. <em>Oh no</em>, she thought. “Ummmm,” she stammered. What was she going to do? It’s not exactly like she seen Gideon lately, he’d always been at prison on Gravity Falls when she came for the later summers. “So you’re at Stanford now?,” she asked him, desperate for conversation.</p><p>Everyone else watched carefully as Gideon chuckled, “Mabel, I think we can all put that weirdness that occurred that one summer behind us. It’s ok.”</p><p>Mabel didn’t know what to think, this was  <em>Gideon</em>, the guy who tried to <em>kill</em> them, well, <em>all the time</em>. But Dipper stepped forward and put a hand on Mabel’s shoulder, “Gideon’s actually been real cool this weekend. Right guys?,” Dipper turned to Pacifica and Candy specifically.</p><p>”Oh yeah,” Candy nodded.</p><p>”He’s been awesome,” agreed Pacifica.</p><p>Shawn looked at Gideon then at Mabel. Dipper had told him that Gideon had done something bad to the twins in Gravity Falls. That Gideon, a hyperactive nine year old from the sound of it, was just love struck with someone who didn’t like him back. <em>Who wouldn’t like Mabel?</em>, Shawn thought. Shawn kept his eyes on Mabel, who’s eyes unexpectedly shifted onto his. </p><p>Shawn froze. Not out of fear, he knows Mabel, but something else?? But Gideon has also become Shawn’s friend this week, and it felt like Gideon needed him right now. Shawn grinned broadly, “He’s such a cool dude,” Shane walked over to where Gideon was standing alone and put an arm around him, “Love this guy,” he added. Shawn looked to Dipper and Candy, who nodded, but that wasn’t what Gideon needed. He make eye contact Pacifica.</p><p>Pacifica thought that Mabel’s hesitation towards Gideon was justified but unnecessary, after hanging out with them for a week, they realized that Gideon had <em>changed</em>. He was no longer this evil little nine year old. Just like Pacifica was no longer this spoiled little rich girl. </p><p>Pacifica noticed Shawn was giving her a look, after he strode over to Gideon to defend him, but Shawn didn’t know the entire story, Shawn’s eyes were pleading to Pacifica. </p><p>She walked over to Shawn and Gideon, and looked at Mabel too. Pacifica hadn’t been paying attention to the conversation, so she put on a grin, “Gideon has changed Mabel,” was all she could say. </p><p>To Pacifica and Shawn’s surprise, something wrapped around each of them, and giving them a bone crushing hug. It was Gideon who looked happy as can be, “Thanks guys,” he muttered. Then he released them and Shawn and Pacifica let out their breaths of relief.</p><p>Mabel nodded at Gideon, “It’s alright.”</p><p>Before anyone could ask anything, Mabel turned around to the group, not looking at Gideon.</p><p>Dipper thought the awkwardness would never end, but thank god for Candy.</p><p>”Mabel! You can help us decide how to spend our weekend! We have no idea!”</p><p>Mabel grinned mischievously again, “I knew you guys weren’t interested in the football game.”</p><p>“So, what are we going to do?,” asked Pacifica and Shawn at the same time.</p><p>
  <b>Later...</b>
</p><p>The gang packed into Mabel’s cat that she came in.  Mabel sat in the driver’s seat, assuring everyone that she found a cool place on the way up. (“I went a bit too north, don’t drive distracted,” Mabel joked.) Shawn sat in the passenger seat. Dipper caught them smiling at each other as he went to sit behind Shawn.</p><p>Pacifica saw Gideon make way to sit next to Dipper, but she had already knew how to operate the seats in Mabel’s car since she helped Mabel and Dipper unpack last Saturday. </p><p>Pacifica clicked the button on the seat, causing it to move forward, allowing access to the very back seats. She turned back to Gideon, pleased with herself. “After you,” she gestured for him. Gideon smiled back,  “Thanks Pacifica, I didn’t think we’d all fit.”</p><p>”You’re forgetting we’re with the Pines twins and the legendary Shawn,” said Candy, who climbed in behind to sit next to Gideon. Dipper and Shawn had entertained everyone after long weekdays this first week, with stories of what they, and Mabel got up to in Piedmont. Nothing compared to Gravity Falls, but still.</p><p>As Pacifica climbed in next to Dipper, he smirked at her lopsidedly. They weren’t going to get alone time, no matter where they went. She would snuggle next to Dipper but their friends, the very people who aren’t supposed to know, were around. Pacifica knew Shawn, Angie, and Candy would make fun of them ruthlessly. Surprisingly, Pacifica thought Gideon, of all their friends, was the least likely to make fun of her.</p><p>So the gang drove to the mysterious place where Mabel was taking them. Pacifica thought this was funnest car ride ever, unlike limo rides with her parents who liked to read the newspaper or just argue between themselves. The only arguing was between Mabel and Shawn over the radio. Even then, it was a duo effort. Then Mabel found a super, catchy pop song <b>(A/N: I imagine it to be ‘Shake it Off’ by Taylor Swift, but you can think of it anyway you like)</b>. Dipper groaned when this song came on.</p><p>”Mabel,” Dipper protested, “We hear this song all the time, it’ll play wherever we go.”</p><p>Mabel started singing along to ignore her brother. </p><p>“Shawn,” said Dipper, “Please change the song.”</p><p>Shawn shook his head,  “No way. I love this song, Dipper,” then Shawn joined in with Mabel, singing.</p><p>Dipper rolled his eyes to Pacifica, like a  <em>‘Can you believe you believe them?</em>’ but then Pacifica started singing along, this was a huge party song at her boarding school. </p><p>Dipper slumped back in his seat, defeated. Pacifica could have sworn he was fighting back laughing, but she knew Dipper was never going to admit what a comedy duo his sister and best friend were. </p><p>Pacifica looked back to the back seat, Gideon and Candy were talking calmly. They were comparing something on their phones, Pacifica wasn’t surprised. Gideon and Candy were the calmest and least crazy of all her friends.</p><p>Mabel asked Shawn over the blaring music, “Is everyone jamming to my awesome music?”</p><p>Shawn looked over, he grinned at Pacifica who was still singing, Dipper was looking at her, laughing against his own will. God, Dipper had such a crush on Pacifica. <em>They needed to get together</em>, Shawn thought. But when Shawn set his eyes on Gideon and Candy on their phones, talking to one another, Shawn couldn’t help but scream, “TRAITORS!”</p><p>Mabel asked who they were, Shawn yelled jokingly, “Gideon and Candy aren’t singing along!”</p><p>Gideon and Candy looked up from their phones, laughing. </p><p>“I’ll sing along if you play my music!” declared Gideon.</p><p>When everyone looked at Gideon to elaborate, Gideon added, “Country music.”</p><p>Now Gideon had tried to take the shack away, team up with Bill, and just been downright annoying in the least, but Dipper has never felt more personally insulted. The rest of the car felt exactly the same.</p><p>”How could you like country music!?”</p><p>“It’s awful!”</p><p>”I stood up for you back there, how could you do this to me Gid?!”</p><p>These teasings were mainly made by a laughing Dipper, Mabel, and Shawn. Gideon was protesting madly, but he still did it with a smile on his face as he raised his voice.</p><p>Candy and Pacifica were both doubling over with laughter. They caught each other’s eyes then started laughed all over again.</p><p>Dipper nudged Pacifica, as Shawn and Mabel, and Gideon continued their debate on music, “Can you believe this?”</p><p>Pacifica looked at Dipper, “I don’t hate country music.”</p><p>Dipper gawked, “You do not like country music!”</p><p>Gideon heard this, “See?! Pacifica likes country music.”</p><p>”PACIFICA?!,” asked a bewildered Mabel. </p><p>“I dunno, my dad used to listen to it when I was a kid. He told me not to tell any-,” Pacifica paused as the car burst into laughter, she shrugged, her dad should be less embarrassed of the stuff that makes him interesting.</p><p>”I can’t believe he called us hillbillies,” Dipper was shaking his head.</p><p>”Are you kidding?,” asked Gideon, “He called my dad a redneck so many times,” Gideon put an emphasis on ‘so.’</p><p>Pacifica shook her head. Her last two years of boarding school, people hated her because... well it’s best not to think about it. But it wasn’t because of her family. In fact where she went to high school, the more corrupt family, the better. But she didn’t mind it when people made fun of her family, it was just  her internal monologue said by others.</p><p>”So Candy,” asked Shawn from upfront, “What do you like to listen to? K-pop?”</p><p>”I used to,” Candy admitted, “But now I’m really into kinda everything. Even country,” she shot an encouraging look to Gideon, who looked grateful. </p><p>“Candy, I hereby swear you are my new bestest friend in the world,” Gideon said in his thick southern accent.</p><p>This got Dipper’s for some reason. “Gideon,” Gideon turned to him, “You’re from Oregon? Why is your accent..?”</p><p>”Oh,” Gideon smiled, Dipper thought Gideon must love explaining this strange occurrence, “Me and my family are from eastern Tennessee, by the mountains.”</p><p>“But why-,” Dipper began but Mabel called “We’re here!” from the front. But Dipper caught Gideon’s eyes. While Gideon must like explaining why he has an accent, he didn’t like explaining why his family had to leave. Dipper turned to see if Pacifica or Candy had noticed, but they were chit chatting, but Pacifica looked worryingly at Gideon. Pacifica noticed as well, it wasn’t just Dipper.</p><p>”Hey!,” Shawn snapped his finger from the front seat. “We’re here folks, Mabel’s found us a cool place.”</p><p>They all got out of the car, Dipper this time, sliding the seat he was in towards the front so Gideon and Candy could get out.</p><p>Dipper looked at the building. Mabel found an Irish-Themed pub.</p><p>If you asked Dipper, what happened that night, the next day, Dipper wouldn’t have been able to tell you. </p><p>Not from there being any alcohol. No... </p><p>If you asked Dipper, he wouldn’t be able to tell you.</p><p>If you asked Candy, she would shake her head and blush.</p><p>If you asked Mabel, her eyes would flash like she won a victory last night.</p><p>If you asked Pacifica, she would smile to herself. </p><p>If you asked Gideon, he would chuckle and tell you to go ask someone else for the full story.</p><p>If you asked Shawn, he would laugh so hard, however with a hint of guilt in his eyes.</p><p>If you asked Soos well...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Burn Brighter Than The Sun (Part One)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Friday Night<br/>Song: We Are Young - Fun.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Friday Night </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The gang of six walked into the Irish-Themed pub, packed with college kids. Pacifica did the first thing she always did when she entered a new place, assess. As her eyes glided over the unfamiliar faces and the flags on the wall with crests she didn’t recognize, Pacifica’s eyes landed on something, she had to take a few seconds to digest. Pacifica leaned and whispered to Candy, “I think that’s our psychology teacher over there.” Pacifica nodded her head towards the bar.</p><p>Candy looked where Pacifica had gestured and saw their psychology teacher downing a few shots. Eyes widened, edges of her mouth turning upwards, Candy faced Pacifica and they both snickered.</p><p>This caught Dipper’s attention, “What are you two laughing about?”</p><p>Candy pointed to their psychology teacher who was now screaming at s TV displaying a football game with a friend, also screaming their head off. Dipper’s eyes became round orbs, Pacifica thought he looked cute when his eyes did that.</p><p>Dipper pulled Gideon who was behind Shawn and Mabel upfront. Gideon was breathless.</p><p>”What is-,” Dipper pointed.</p><p>Apparently after some minutes of deliberation, they realized that Pacifica and Candy’s psychology professor was at a bar with Dipper and Gideon’s physics professor. </p><p>As the four were snickering and continued watching their obliviously wasted teachers, Shawn and Mabel re-emerged.</p><p>”We can’t find anywhere to sit!” said Mabel exasperated.</p><p>Pacifica looked around the bar, she spotted only a four seater booth, that was not by the bathroom, but by a nice wall with a poster over it. “Let’s sit over there,” Pacifica pointed to the booth, “We can add two chairs to it.”</p><p>“Let’s go there, and have two or three people get some beer,” suggested Mabel. </p><p>Pacifica and Dipper, not able to spend time together since Thursday night, offered immediately to get the drinks themselves. They took everyone’s orders and set off towards the bar.</p><p>After Dipper (who had an incredible memory) told the bartender everyone’s drinks, he turned to Pacifica. </p><p>”Are they looking?”</p><p>Pacifica turned her head to see Mabel and Candy have a staring contest, “No.”</p><p>Pacifica felt Dipper’s hand on her hip, she snuggled closer to him. “How about later if we have time, we get out of here?,” she offered.</p><p>”I wouldn’t mind that,” said Dipper coyly.</p><p>”Hey guys!”</p><p>Dipper and Pacifica sprang apart for find Gideon. </p><p>“I thought you might need extra help carrying drinks.”</p><p>”Awww! Thanks Gideon!”</p><p>“No problem Pacifica!”</p><p>Gideon pushes himself in between Dipper and Pacifica. While most secret couples thought this would be annoying, Dipper and Pacifica thought it annoyingly <em>hilarious</em>. They’ve managed to get away with a surprising amount without their friends noticing. Dipper and Pacifica had truly gotten a bit <em>lax</em> with their relationship. <br/><br/>“Pacifica,” Dipper pointed to the TV to the right of the bar, “Golf.”</p><p>”Oooohhh,” Pacifica became fixated on the TV.</p><p>Gideon chuckled, “Wow she likes sports. Can’t relate.”</p><p>Dipper shrugged, “Me neither.”</p><p>”So,” said Gideon, “What are you thinking about studying?”</p><p>Dipper began to explain in huge detail about what he’s thinking about doing as a computer science major, Gideon nodded avidly. Gideon leaned in to whisper to Dipper, “Do you know if-,”</p><p>”Hi, six drinks on the tab ‘Northwest!’”</p><p>The brown-haired bartender had appeared with their drinks on a tray. Dipper couldn’t help but think she looked a bit familiar. Pacifica jerked her head from the TV and Dipper, Pacifica, and Gideon each took two drinks in their hand (the bar didn’t let them take trays).</p><p>The three made their way to the table.</p><p>”Bud Light?”</p><p>”That’s me,” Shawn took his drink from Pacifica.</p><p>”Sprite?”</p><p>”Mine,” Mabel leaned from the back to reach it. “Designated driver,” she added to Pacifica.</p><p>”Red wine?”</p><p>”Meeee,” Shawn grabbed the wine glass to pass to Candy. </p><p>“Gideon,” said Dipper, “I guess the Southern gin and tonic is yours.”</p><p>“Yep,” Gideon took the drink and leaned the pink one in his towards Pacifica. “This yours?”</p><p>”No,” Pacifica shook her head, “I have my scotch in my hand.”</p><p>“That’s mine,” Dipper took the drink and plopped down next to Shawn’s amused face. </p><p>“What did you get this time Dip?” Shawn’s eyes were playful.</p><p>”Pink Elephant,” Dipper took a sip out of the bright white straw that contrasted the Barbie pink drink heavily, “Vodka and a wide tropical assortment of fruit.</p><p>Pacifica and Gideon sat in the chairs. Pacifica and Dipper intertwined their hands from under the table.</p><p>”Okay,” began Mabel, “Who would win in a fight, a dinosaur or a walrus?” <br/><br/>Naturally, this started a heated debate at the table. </p><p>Shawn took this opportunity to turn to Dipper, “Hey, Dip, I saw this pink thing sticking out of your mattress, I pulled it out and it was a women’s razor? Dude is there a problem going on?”</p><p>Dipper was taken aback, he did vaguely remember Pacifica leaving it there and him discreetly stuffing it under a mattress when Shawn, Gideon, and Candy walked in. </p><p>“Uhhh,” Dipper fumbled through words to find an excuse, “Women’s razors have a closer shave?,” he said unconvincingly. </p><p>Dipper knew his lame excuse was useless, heck, he never really needed to shave. Shawn has seen him lie over and over again. Shawn’s eyes squinted, he was skeptical of Dipper. </p><p>“I mean,” Shawn’s voice lowered, “I’ve always secretly thought women’s razors were better for the beard. I guess you would know. They’re so gentle.”</p><p>Dipper was shaking to stop the laughter. “Yeah... yep,” he stuttered.</p><p>”Okay, what is with you two?,” asked Mabel.</p><p>The entire table turned to Dipper and Shane, “Nothing!,” the boys said simultaneously.</p><p>Dipper glanced at Pacifica, she was giving him a funny look, her hand squeezed Dipper’s. But the Dipper’s face lit up when he saw a bartender he hadn’t seen before from behind the counter.</p><p>”SOOS!”</p><p>Mabel and Candy looked at the bar around excitedly.</p><p>”OH MY GOD!” shrieked Mabel.</p><p>”NO WAY!,” Candy yelled.</p><p>Soos glanced around him to see who had called his name, but suddenly his eyes set on the table. Soos came around and the bar and walked to the table quickly.</p><p>”DUDES!”</p><p>Dipper, Mabel, and Candy stood up.</p><p>”Soos, I haven’t seen you since-,” began Dipper.</p><p>”Summer before last,” answered Soos. “Too bad you dudes couldn’t come over last time! At least you’re college bros now!!”</p><p>Dipper and Mabel had skipped the summer before freshman year began to take a break with their friends in California. </p><p>Soos plopped down next to a now squished but unbothered Candy and Mabel. Soos, then motioned to a stern looking man, who seemed to be a manager, “I haven’t taken any breaks all day,” Soos explained to Dipper, “I can take the hour off.”</p><p>Soos took in the entire table, Dipper introduced Shawn, whom Soos fist bumped. <br/><br/>Dipper boasted about both of his male best friends to the other, often. </p><p>“Woah, Gideon,” Gideon hesitated, ready for judgement, “Ghost Eyes and Killbone miss you, they told me to tell you to come home soon,” Soos smiled at Gideon.</p><p>Gideon’s shoulders relaxed, “I’ll tell them later, I saw some motorcycle shop they’d like on the drive to the Portland airport.”</p><p>Everyone except Shawn nodded into their drinks. Shawn was bewildered by (or at least Dipper’s guess was) the names of Gideon’s henchmen.</p><p>”You’re friends with people named <em>Ghost Eyes</em> and <em>Killbone</em>?” Shawn asked incredulously.</p><p>”Uh yeah,” Gideon smiled at this, “I hope there isn’t a problem.”</p><p>”Oh no there isn’t,” Shawn leaned back in his chair laughing, “Just such a surprise from the good ole Southern boy.”</p><p>Gideon looked down and Dipper could have sworn he saw Gideon blush. Mabel who was right next to him, kept her eyes on Shawn.</p><p>Before anything could cross Dipper’s mind as what this could mean, Soos stood up and waved to some people who just walked in, “Mr. and Mr. Pines!,” he called out.</p><p>Dipper whipped his head around to look, Stan and Ford had indeed just walked in. Stan whispered something to Ford and went over to the bar. Dipper saw out of the corner of his eye, Stan wink at the psychology teacher. Dipper immediately looked it see if Pacifica had seen it. Pacifica clearly had because she pursed her lips, like she did when she was trying not to laugh.</p><p>Shawn nudged him, “Hide your stupid drink under the table.”</p><p>“Why? It’s just Ford- I mean Mr. Pines,” protested Dipper</p><p>“Wow, would you look at that?” Ford had approached the table, “Seeing my students here, not drinking I hope?”</p><p>Everyone but Dipper, Mabel, and Soos shook their heads frantically. </p><p>”Ahh, it’s alright to unwind after a few years of study I found,” said Ford dignified, looking up. He did that a lot for some reason.</p><p>Shawn’s jaw dropped. Dipper forgot he didn’t know Ford like Dipper did, Dipper nudged him.</p><p>”Anyways, I’m sure you want your teacher to leave you alone all now,” chuckled Ford. He glanced at Dipper’s drink, “Ahh Pink Elephant, a great drink. Dipper since you have such excellent taste in drinks, Would help me pick mine?,” Ford motioned for Dipper to follow him to the bar. Dipper wasn’t stupid enough to think it was actually to help him, but Dipper did think it was a stupid cover. Soos didn’t think much of it, he was just talking to Mabel. Candy wasn’t all to skeptical just dipped her drink, with her eyebrows raised to Dipper, as if she was saying ‘Better go.’ Pacifica was to, looking at Ford skeptically, but in a more curious way. Gideon was on his phone again, and Shawn was giving Ford a look of utter mistrust. Dipper got up to follow Ford.</p><p>As soon as they were out of sight, Ford grabbed Dipper to the hallway by the bathroom.</p><p>”Great Uncle Ford-,”</p><p>”One moment,” Ford took out a device and it scanned the entire hallway. “Good,” Ford stuffed the device back in his jacket where it had came from, “we can talk alone.”</p><p>”What is this about?,” asked Dipper, “How is Soos here? Why is-,” Dipper’s voice faltered as Ford waved him down.</p><p>Ford began explaining something insane. Dipper’s ears couldn’t believe it.</p><p>”-so me and Stanley decided to preform an experiment,” continued Ford. “We had Soos come over from Gravity Falls and guess what? The radiation and magnetic field strength <em>spiked</em>. But it’s weird, because people come and go. But if it spiked when you, Mabel-,”</p><p>”And everyone from Gravity Falls came,” finished Dipper, “Or everyone that was in Weirdmadgeddon came. That means that-,”</p><p>”It’s just that we, as a population, trigger the magnetic field,” Dipper and Ford finished together.</p><p>A pause came upon them as Dipper took it all in. It was all just theory. Gideon isn’t behind anything. No one is. Just the magnetic field. </p><p>“Is it... fatal?,” asked Dipper.</p><p>Ford shook his head, “I infer it might just cause maybe more trees to grow at most.”</p><p>Dipper nodded, looking down, trying to hide his relieved smile.</p><p>”You know what this means?,” asked Ford.</p><p>Dipper looked up at his uncle’s unreadable face. Ford looked jovial but a bit sad at the same time... But yet again, Dipper had never seen Ford without a veiled aura of sadness around him.</p><p>”Me, Stanley, and Soos are leaving after this weekend.”</p><p>”Leave?” said Dipper sadly, “What do you-“</p><p>Ford cut him off, “There’s no point. Another anomaly solved. Fiddleford emailed me saying there is some cool new anomalies in Gravity Falls.”</p><p>Ford may have seen Dipper’s crestfallen face. But Ford did not notice, he just walked happily out of the hallway, “Anyways, see you this summer!!” he called out as he left. </p><p>Dipper waited for a few moments, he was happy that nothing was wrong. Dipper was disappointed that Ford and Stan were not staying. He stood there in the hallway reliving summers at Gravity Falls, studying anomalies, the first week of college, his favorite part about college...</p><p>”Dipper? Are you alright?”</p><p>Dipper turned around to see his concerned secret girlfriend. Ocean eyes on chestnut ones.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>A/N: Sorry, I will finish the loose end of last chapter in the next! I just needed to split this part into two!!! You will get an explanation in the next chapter!!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Burn Brighter Than The Sun (Part Two)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Friday Night. The Bet<br/>Song: Brighter than Sunshine - Aqualung<br/></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pacifica was worried about Dipper. He had been gone from the table for 10... maybe 15 minutes. Ford and Stan has left, beers (except Ford who had a Pink Elephant) in hand with a bunch of professor colleagues. She found it difficult to keep her mind on the conversation. Pacifica knew Shawn felt this way as well, his eyes kept on shifting to the hallway. When would Dipper come out? </p><p>Pacifica couldn’t stand it anymore, she stood up and right before she was about to make her way to the hallway, someone had tugged on her jeans.</p><p>It was Shawn, “I’ll come with you.”</p><p>Pacifica shook her head, “It’s alright. I got it. I’ve known Ford and Dipper for awhile.”</p><p>Shawn nodded as Pacifica walked to the hallway. When Pacifica saw Dipper in the hallway, her heart deflated slightly.</p><p>He didn’t look broken. Pacifica could tell his brows were furrowed together, but as she stepped closer to him, his brows weren’t furrowed together in concentration. This was something else, something Dipper’s girlfriend of less than a week hadn’t encountered yet with him.</p><p>”Dipper? Are you alright?”</p><p>Dipper was startled out of his trance. His eyes locked onto hers.</p><p>Before Pacifica could say anything else, Dipper wrapped her in a big, warm hug. Pacifica liked it that Dipper buried his face into her shoulder, but Pacifica didn’t fully appreciate it at the moment. What mattered right now was Dipper.</p><p>”It’s alright,” Pacifica stroked his curls.</p><p>Dipper pulled away to look her in the eyes. To Pacifica’s relief, he had a smile on his face.</p><p>”Geez Princess, I’m fine. Can’t a guy hug his girlfriend?”</p><p>Pacifica played with a curl that fell on his face, “I dunno... What happened with Ford?” Pacifica was dying to know if the world was in jeopardy.</p><p>”Nothing’s wrong,” said Dipper, “Just when people who experienced Weirdmadgdon pack together all in on place, it throws off the magnetic field. It won’t do anything.”</p><p>Pacifica’s shoulders slumped, bummed. She hoped Dipper couldn’t see her disappointment.</p><p>”You look disappointed,” Dipper noted. Go figure.</p><p>”No...,” Pacifica just simply liked talking to Dipper about what the abnormalities could all mean. She couldn’t help but feel it brought them closer together. She also thought it would be something cool to investigate. She’d been dying to see something as weird as Gravity Fall’s weird underground market place for six years.</p><p>”It was pretty anticlimactic,” Pacifica admitted.</p><p>Dipper laughed, “Yeah... Ford and Stan are leaving the univerisity too.”</p><p>”What?!”</p><p>”I know right?,” Dipper said sadly. “But there’s nothing more for them to do.”</p><p>Pacifica looked down, crestfallen that her two favorite teachers were leaving. Ford has finally found his groove in class (his yelling reverberated off of the windows a lot) and she loved hearing Stan’s entertaining failed business stories. She had grown to like the older Pines twins but only to see them leave.</p><p>“Hey,” she heard Dipper’s voice say, “It’s alright. I’m sure you’ll see them again.”</p><p><em>It was easy for him to say</em>, Pacifica thought as she continued to stare at the linoleum floors outside the bathrooms. He got to see his whole family every summer, all Pacifica got was a big empty house. </p><p>“Pacifica,” she heard Dipper say again, “Look at me.”</p><p>His finger tipped her chin up gently so their eyes met one another. Pacifica had never felt so <em>cared</em> for. Her parents said often that buying all her things proved they loved her. Pacifica used to think this as well, but she never felt love. How could one look into someone’s eyes cause her heart to swell so?<br/><br/>Pacifica observed his brown eyes. She used to brag when she was a kid about having blue eyes, but she all of a sudden had an urge to get contacts. But no one could pull off the brown eyes like Dipper...</p><p>She felt Dipper’s hands wrap around her waist. The first time a guy touched her like that, her heart stopped. But this time her heart quickened. </p><p>While Dipper, on the other hand, was trying to fathom how Pacifica was feeling.</p><p>His eyes remained fixed on her giant blue orbs. Waiting for her to tell him. Dipper was not good at comforting girls that happened to be his girlfriend. Somehow in his trying to hug her, his hands went against the will of his brain and wrapped themselves around Pacifica’s waist. Dipper didn’t feel like moving them.</p><p>As Dipper waited for any sign of Pacifica, she was simply looking, almost studying him. He thought back to when he had to comfort Mabel. Usually Dipper would start by asking her what was wrong. His relationship with Pacifica wasn’t too serious yet, so he didn’t know if it would be out of place or the right thing to do.</p><p>But Dipper’s need to make her feel better  was greater than his need to seem cooler than he actually was. </p><p>“Pacifica, you can tell me what’s wrong. I won’t judge you.”</p><p>Dipper never thought his heart could sink as low as it did until he saw Pacifica’s eyes water, giving them a glassy look. </p><p>“It’s just that...,” Pacifica trailed off. <em>Okay</em>, Pacifica was beginning to think she was getting <em>too</em> sentimental. She didn’t need to get all sappy with Dipper. There was no <em>need</em> to tell him she was sad that his uncles were leaving. Maybe because she liked to think they were <em>her</em> family. Dipper would definitely think she was a spoiled brat. And she <em>wasn’t</em> that anymore. </p><p>”It’s nothing,” Pacifica said finally. Dipper blinked twice, Pacifica didn’t think he had been expecting that answer.</p><p>”It’s nothing?” Dipper wasn’t convinced.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Pacifica confirmed. To prove even more she was fine. Pacifica flexed the bottom of her spine all the way through her neck to straighten it like she’d learned in ballet class years ago. </p><p>“But Pacifica-,” Dipper protested.</p><p><em>Dipper didn’t want to know</em>, Pacifica thought. This was for the best.</p><p>Pacifica was already pulling away. She took Dipper’s warm hand in hers.</p><p>Dipper didn’t know what to think as Pacifica dragged him by the hand to the booth. Did he do what was right by not pushing her to open up? They’d only been dating for less than a week. Their friends didn’t even know! But Dipper still had guilt forming in his stomach as Pacifica dropped his hand as the booth came into sight.</p><p>Soos was still there, always the life of the party. Shawn has taken a liking to Soos which was not surprising to Dipper. Dipper joined in their conversation with ease. The topic: skiing.</p><p>”Melody took me to Vail last Christmas. Skiing’s pretty dope,” Soos sipped his beer. </p><p>Dipper understood why Shawn likes Soos so quickly.</p><p>”Oh my uncle works at a resort in Virginia,” chattered Shawn, “It’s so much fun. Have you been on-,”</p><p>“Shawn,” Mabel suddenly said, she had been oddly been quiet. Candy, Gideon, and Pacifica were now on all of their phones, showing each other something and laughing. Before Dipper could ask them what they were doing, Mabel spoke again.</p><p>”We all know skiing isn’t as good at snowboarding.”</p><p>Dipper groaned, the entire table (except Shawn who roared with laughter) looked at him but he didn’t care. He was <em>not</em> going to listen to this almost decade-long debate between Mabel and Shawn for the millionth time. And this is what he told the table.</p><p>”I gotta ask,” said Gideon with his eyes on Shawn, “Where and how did this debate start?”</p><p>”WELL THAT’S A GREAT QUESTION!,” Mabel said loudly. </p><p>“A very good question indeed Mabel,” Shawn nodded once.</p><p>Dipper buried his face in his hands. As different as Shawn and Mabel felt about the snowboarding vs, skiing topic, he does not want to hear this story again. </p><p>“Okay. Shawn. Mabel,” Dipper heard Pacifica’s voice, “Tell the story.” He felt a hand under the table on his knee. Dipper took his face out of his hands and pretended to drop his coaster. </p><p>Sure enough, Pacifica’s doll-like hands were rested on Dipper’s knees from under the table. Dipper smiled, he put his hand over hers. <br/><br/>As Dipper looked back up at his comrades. They were all entranced by Mabel and Shawn’s joint storytelling. Pacifica looked pretty. Them and Shawn had walked to the Union together to meet Candy and Gideon. Dipper smiled at a memory of 2 hours ago.</p><p>Him and Shawn had just arrived at Pacifica’s door. Dipper reached out to knock, but Shawn, who was in front of him, beat him to it.</p><p>”We’re here!” called out Shawn.</p><p>”One second!” Pacifica’s muffled voice called out from the inside. <br/><br/>Dipper and Shawn waited for five minutes, then Pacifica came out. Usually, she dressed preppy for classes but now she was in weekend mode. As it was still hot outside, Pacifica had chosen a normal casual summer dress. It was a spaghetti strap floral and Dipper had to admit, his girlfriend was <em>hot</em> in it.</p><p>It was what she was wearing right now from across the table, Dipper noted. He really liked her. He found Pacifica’s laugh endearing. It had changed from the rich snooty laugh of Pacifica’s 12 year old self. Pacifica laughed trying to hold it back in front of strangers, as if it was against the law. Dipper knew it was because Soos was here, but Pacifica wasn’t used to Soos like he was...</p><p>Dipper almost forgot that Shawn and Mabel were still telling the stupid skiing vs. snowboarding story.</p><p>”-So after the drive from Piedmont to Vail,” Shawn was saying, “We get out of the car. Keep in mind we’re 8 years old and Dipper and Mabel’s parents were talking about how awesome skiing was the entire road trip.”</p><p>Shawn was a very good storyteller. Dipper noticed Mabel didn’t take her eyes off Shawn as he continued to speak.</p><p>”So we learn how to ski. But we didn’t take the kids learning class they had at the resort, Dipper’s dad taught us. And he was a good teacher.”</p><p>“He was not!,” shouted Mabel.</p><p>”You just weren’t good at skiing!,” Shawn  laughed to Mabel.</p><p>”No! It’s just that cute teenager that worked there saw me not liking skiing and showed me how to snowboard!”</p><p>”Snowboarding is for the people who aren’t cool enough to ski!,” Shawn crossed his arms jokingly.</p><p>”Snowboarding is soooo much better!” Mabel replied. </p><p>Dipper then tuned out again so he didn’t have to listen to this age old debate between Mabel and Shawn. He decided to switch between the TV hanging above the bar and Pacifica. </p><p>10 seconds, 10 minutes, or 10 hours could have passed when Soos asked Dipper, “Dude, where are you in this story?”</p><p>Dipper jumped out of his daze. </p><p>Mabel answered for her brother, “Dipper was either staying inside the resort with mom or skiing with dad.”</p><p>Shawn shook his head, “Dipper was nice even back then to his own sister.”</p><p>“Surprisingly, that’s not the meanest thing you did to me at the resort,” said Mabel to Shawn.</p><p>”Okay, I know I was mean to you when I was a kid and I’m sorry. But I swear I didn’t do anything else to you on that trip,” replied Shawn.</p><p>Mabel hooted out loud, “Are you telling me you don’t remember that last night?”</p><p>Shawn shook his head, shooting a questioning look to Dipper, who was confused.</p><p>”Uhhh you made me play truth or dare, remember?,” Mabel reminded Shawn, “And then you made me admit my crush on the teenager that taught me how to snowboard,” Mabel pouted jokingly.</p><p>Shawn shrugged, “That was almost a decade ago. What do you want revenge?”</p><p>”Yes.”</p><p>The whole table laughed. Except Shawn and Mabel who kept their eyes trained on one other, smirks on each of their faces. Dipper knew that they were planning something and he didn’t want to risk the safely of his secret relationship with Pacifica.</p><p>”I’ll watch,” this rose some boos out of Shawn and Mabel.</p><p>But surprisingly Gideon followed Dipper’s lead, “I’ll bow out too. I don’t want to get too crazy tonight.”</p><p>”Me too,” Pacifica made knowing eye contact with Dipper.</p><p>”Oh my god! Guys! Please be part of my revenge on Shawn!!,” Mabel cried. She turned to Candy. Candy rolled her eyes and nodded that she’ll be in, Mabel squealed and hugged her.</p><p>”Ohh this game got very serious when I was in school,” Soos put a pondering finger on his chin. </p><p>“Does that mean you’ll play?” asked Shawn.</p><p>”Oh yeah totally,” Soos chuckled.</p><p>And so the game of truth or dare began. Dipper, Pacifica, and Gideon spent their time talking to one another and getting rounds for the table. </p><p>Pacifica couldn’t help but laugh as everyone targeted Shawn and Mabel (mostly Shawn) to do the wildest dares. Dipper also, while not playing, was the agent of chaos for lots of these dares. </p><p>“Dare!” exclaimed Shawn, a bit unenthusiastic. He had already had to hit on an old bartender, got his drinks cut off, and try joining in on someone’s conversation. But apparently, Shawn was one of those people that always chose a dare.</p><p>Mabel was contemplating out loud what to do to Shawn. Dipper flipped out his phone, typed something, and Mabel’s phone beeped. Mabel read her phone and smiled at Dipper. </p><p>“Shawn...”</p><p>”Uh uh no way. Dipper comes up with terrible things!”</p><p>”Well you have to do it or else you’re a sore loser...“</p><p>And that was the story of how Shawn had to stand up to a table of cute sorority girls and pretend to be a time traveler.</p><p>As Shawn came back, he asked Soos, who then asked Candy, who then asked Mabel and so on...</p><p>After a while things were getting boring, Pacifica leaned to talk to Dipper and Gideon. </p><p>“Wanna hang out outside? I’m bored.”</p><p>Dipper and Gideon agreed. As the three were leaving the table, Shawn and Mabel noticed.</p><p>”Aw c’mon guys!”</p><p>”This is fun!”<br/><br/></p><p>Dipper and Gideon waved them off and they went out the back door. <br/><br/></p><p>The outside wasn’t much, but it was still nice nonetheless. It faced a forest and you could see the stars. Drinks still in hand, they exhaled from releasing themselves from the stuffy bar. </p><p>Pacifica sat on the ground. “Gee, that bar is full.”</p><p>Gideon sat across from her, “Oh my god, I didn’t know you guys have known Shawn for that long.”</p><p>Dipper sat next to Pacifica, but not touching her, “We’ve known him since he moved in next door.”</p><p>”I think Mabel likes Shawn,” pointed out Gideon, without any animosity though.</p><p>”Me too,” agreed Pacifica.</p><p>”Really?” asked Dipper. He had never thought about it before. It was weird. Mabel liked Shawn like a brother. Like she liked Dipper.</p><p>”God have you known them for over a decade? Me and Gideon can tell and we’ve only just reunited with Mabel and have known Shawn for less than a week,” Pacifica smiled at Dipper. Only <em>he</em> could be so clueless. </p><p>“The question is, does Shawn like Mabel back?,” asked Gideon curiously.</p><p>Pacifica sighed, “I don’t know yet. I’m trying to figure it out. We thought it was going to be Shawn and Angie at first.”</p><p>”I wouldn’t get your hopes up with Shawn,” said Dipper, “He loses interest quickly and so does Mabel.”</p><p>“Didn’t Shawn like Candy at first?”</p><p>”No way, he just gets curious every time there’s a new girl around.”</p><p>Gideon looked at Dipper, “What about-,”</p><p>A slam was heard from the back door. The trio turned around to see Candy and Shawn walking towards them. </p><p>”To make it more interesting, we did teams, Soos and Mabel said we had to freak you out,” Candy explained.</p><p>”You’re not doing a very good job at it.”</p><p>”I know Dip,” said Shawn, “We’re just gonna sit here and hand for awhile,” he checked his watch, “you guys are going to scream in a minute got it? In the meantime, Pacifica truth or dare?”</p><p>Pacifica scrunched up her one slightly, “I’m not playing.”</p><p>”This is Anarchist truth or dare, no rules apply.”</p><p>”Then technically you don’t have to ask me truth or dare Shaw,” Pacifica’s tone was slightly condescending but the use of his nicknamed made Shawn more confident. </p><p>Shawn thought about this, “Fine, I’ll go easy on you, Paz. And I won’t ask you to do anything else than truth or dare.”</p><p>Pacifica rolled her eyes, Shawn was <em>not</em> going to tempt her to play. </p><p>“Fine, I’ll tell you the dare you’ll have to do. You have to...,” Shawn’s voice trailed off. Suddenly a wicked, boyish smile came across his face. </p><p>“You have to streak through the forest.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. I Don’t Want You Like A Best Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Final part of Friday night. IM SORRY THIS TOOK WAY TOO LONG THAN I EXPECTED<br/>Song: Dress - Taylor Swift<br/></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You have to streak through the forest.”</p><p>Shawn’s words rang through Pacifica’s ears. Was he serious? <em>This</em>, of all things he could force her to do. Pacifica was worried for her health it was cold. Granted it was the last day of August but there was still an brisk chill to the air. Even Pacifica had to admit to herself, she’d be lying if she said she had never done worse at boarding school. But she didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of her friends.</p><p>”Ugh, are you serious Shaw?” Pacifica huffed.</p><p>Shawn was taken aback, “I was not expecting only mild annoyance.”</p><p>“Please Shawn,” Pacifica huffed, “It’s cold and I don’t want to die. I’ll take my truth.”</p><p>Shawn grinned, “Hmmm, I can’t think of anything to ask you.”</p><p>Dipper couldn’t stand it anymore. As much as he loved Shawn, he was going to murder him if he went any farther bothering Pacifica and force her into something she was going to regret. Assuming she had the same warm buzz that he did.</p><p>”Shawn, leave her alone. Go back to Mabel inside,” Dipper persisted. Candy could stay but Shawn was crossing lines (specifically one that he knew of and <em>another</em> one that Shawn was unaware of)</p><p>”No Dipper,” Pacifica waved him off, “I wanna hear this proposition that Shaw has.”</p><p>“Wait!,” Candy held her hands up, “I have a good one for Shawn to ask Pacifica.”</p><p><em>Oh goddamitt</em>, Dipper watched helplessly as Candy whispered into Shawn’s ear something. To his relief, it must be tame in Shawn’s eyes, as Shawn raised his eyebrows like, “Seriously?”</p><p>“Don’t give me that look,” Candy pouted at Shawn, “It’s a good truth.”</p><p>“Wait,” Gideon perked up, “I wanna know. I’ll be the tiebreaker.”</p><p><em>This is was getting insane</em>, Dipper opened his mouth to protest but Pacifica’s shoe nudged him in the leg. </p><p>When Dipper looked at her face, it had a look of anger and warning. Dipper gawked, <em>Why is she mad at me? </em>Then it hit him. If he defended her too much then Shawn, Candy, and Gideon would suspect something.</p><p>Speaking of the devil and his two surprising accomplices, they were huddled together. Gideon seemed to agree with Candy on something. Dipper could’ve swore he heard Gideon mutter, “It’s the simplest truths that kill em the most.” Shawn shook his head, “Ehh Pacifica’s too sharp. I won’t get an opportunity like this again.”</p><p>”OH MY GOD WILL YOU HURRY UP!”</p><p>Everyone turned to an annoyed Pacifica.</p><p>”Is Paz losing patience?,” Shawn teased.</p><p>”No, I’ll play if you ask me something in 5 seconds, just don’t think about it. It’s a freaking game,” Pacifica replied.</p><p>”But-,” Shawn protested</p><p>”5...,” Pacifica began counting off.</p><p>”I’ll never-“</p><p>”4...”</p><p>”Pacifi-,”</p><p>”3...”</p><p>”Serious-“</p><p>”2...”</p><p>And just before Pacifica was about to count the final number, Shawn blurted out, “Tell me if you like anyone.”</p><p>Shawn unknowingly had cornered Pacifica. While Dipper has thought about telling his friends that he was dating Pacifica, they were not acting normal even without knowing.</p><p>Pacifica paused, she began to take off her shirt.</p><p>Dipper had to put his foot down. But he had to do it subtly.</p><p>”Shawn,” Shawn turned to look at Dipper,  “This is a real jerky thing to do. If she doesn’t want to talk about it , she doesn’t have to. It’s cold, she could get sick.” </p><p>Shawn thought about this, lips pressed together. “I get it,” he said after awhile, “I’ll let it go, let’s go-,”</p><p>”Wait no fair!!!,” Candy interrupted, “Dipper, this is anarchist truth or dare and I make a law that if you vouch for someone else, you must take over the dare.”</p><p>Pacifica rolled her eyes, the least she could do was get Dipper out of it, “Guys how old are we?”</p><p>Candy shrugged, “Drunk enough to not be smart.”</p><p>Shawn turned to grin at Pacifica, “Can’t argue with that Paz.”</p><p>”Ugh, whatever. I’ll do it,” Dipper began to take his shirt off. Shawn stopped him though.</p><p>”Shawn gerroff me!”</p><p>”No,” Shawn persisted. “You’re right it’s dangerous in the forest! You can’t die!”</p><p>Pacifica could have sworn she saw Dipper’s eyes soften. Pacifica and Gideon’s eyes met after they saw this altercation, and they had to fight back the laughter.</p><p>”Seriously man,” Shawn slurred, “You don’t have to do the dare if you don’t want to.”</p><p>”Alright fine bro,” Dipper patted Shawn’s head.</p><p>Pacifica looked at Gideon like, <em>Can you believe this?</em></p><p>Gideon stepped right next to her. “My dad taught me that people get drunker as the alcohol makes it to their bloodstream.”</p><p>Pacifica laughed as she saw Shawn and Candy were tackling Dipper. “They must have had a lot inside with Mabel.”</p><p>“Yeah, she’s been awkward around me lately,” Gideon said sadly. </p><p>“Why? After dating when you guys were little kids? After a stupid feud with her uncle?”</p><p>”I tried to take away everything. Also I bet it’s pretty weird to see me after all these years. I understand.”</p><p>Pacifica and Gideon smiled at each other. Pacifica turned to look at Dipper, he was looking a bit more tipsy, but he looked hot. He had some sweat forming on his forehead and his hair was a tad damp. Dipper had his arm around Shawn. Some girls might find it weird that their boyfriend is super close to his best friend (and sister when you think about it) but it was such a breath of fresh air from the spoiled people Pacifica knew at boarding school.</p><p>“Pacifica? You there?” asked Gideon.</p><p>“Sorry,” said Pacifica quickly, “What did you ask?”</p><p>”How you became so close with the Pines twins.”</p><p>”Oh,” Pacifica answered, “It kinda just happened, you know? I saw them the Saturday before classes started. Mabel was sweet and Dipper was fine with me. They just trusted me.”</p><p>Pacifica regretted saying this as Gideon looked down. “Hey,” she put a hand on Gideon’s shoulder, “They used to hate me too. They’re just not used to you yet. Trust me Dipper came around and Mabel will too.”</p><p>Gideon smiled, “Thanks Pacifica.”</p><p>”Your wel-,”</p><p>”OH MY GOD SHAWN HOW LONG DO YOU TAKE?”</p><p>Pacifica and Gideon craned their heads to see Mabel at the door of the pub. She didn’t seem drunk at all, just in a frenzy.</p><p>”I’m coming!” Shawn cried, stumbling forward and immediately falling on his face. </p><p>Dipper bent down to pick him up, this made Pacifica’s heart melt. Then it made her whole body warm when Dipper actually picked Shawn up and set him on his shoulder. <em>He’s so strong, </em>thought Pacifica<em>. </em>Dammit does Dipper have to be so cute at the moment? </p><p>Mabel jogged over, she flung Shawn’s arm over her shoulder. “Good news,” she told Dipper, “I’m staying at Soos and Melody’s place. It’s a three bedroom and it’s not far from here, I can take Shawn there. Me and Soos saw Shawn being crazy from the window.”</p><p>Shawn stirred, he took both his arms off of Dipper and Mabel. “Hi Mabel,” he said drunkenly patting her head and kissing her on the forehead, Mabel blushed and laughed. ”Dipper,” Shawn asked, “I need you to do a dare. And I’ll do your laundry for a week.”</p><p>“Okay what dare is it??” Dipper asked.</p><p>”By doing this dare, you’re going to prove that your the smartest person alive!!!”</p><p>”Okay what is it?”</p><p>_ _ _ </p><p>The next thing Dipper knew, he was sitting on a metal table at a tattoo place. Shawn and Mabel were debating something else. But since Shawn has los his conversational edge due to his drunkenness, Mabel was roaring with laughter at his claims. Candy, Soos, and Gideon were chatting and looking at the possible tattoo designs on the wall. Pacifica was right next to him, looking a cross between slightly angry and slightly worried.</p><p>”What the hell Dipper?” she asked.</p><p>Dipper shrugged, “I think it’d be funny.”</p><p>Before Pacifica could answer, Shawn came stumbling over, being supported by Mabel. “Mabel wants to join in on the matching tattoos thing.”</p><p>”No I didn’t!” Mabel laughed.</p><p>Shawn frowned at her, “Well you should. It can be the three musketeers. Or four if Pacifica wants to get in on the action.”</p><p>”No thanks,” said Pacifica curtly. “Seriously Dipper, how buzzed are you?”</p><p>”I’ve only had two drinks, Princess. I’m fine.”</p><p>Pacifica cringed. Luckily no one heard Dipper call her by his term of endearment for her. Dipper noticed her fright as well. </p><p>“Okay I’m a little tipsy but I’m sober enough to know that I want matching tattoos.”</p><p><em>Oh my god</em>, “Dipper, did you just hear the words that came out of your mouth? If you haven’t noticed, it’s supposed to be the other way around. You’re supposed to stop me from doing stupid stuff.”</p><p>”Like what?”</p><p>”I dunno, when I accidentally got Mabel’s face stolen.”</p><p>”That was years ago-,”</p><p>The tattoo parlor clerk came up to Dipper, therefore ending his conversation with Pacifica. Instead of greeting Dipper like a normal customer, he looked deep in Dipper’s eyes. After awhile, the tattoo clerk leaned back, “You’re sober enough. What would you like today?”</p><p>With Shawn and Mabel’s help, Dipper picked out a tattoo. And Shawn would get the same one. Pacifica knew good style, but she couldn’t (and didn’t) use her expertise on tattoo selection. She just kept her eyes on the walls. </p><p>The tattoo clerk saw the tattoo, “I’ll see you in the backroom. You can only bring one person. And they can’t be drunk.”</p><p>”Oh,” Mabel said. “I need to-,” she gestured to Shawn. </p><p>“I’ll go with Dipper,” Pacifica offered.</p><p>The tattoo clerk, Dipper, and Pacifica went to the backroom. The clerk ordered Dipper to sit on the metal table in the middle of the room and then ducked out to get equipment. </p><p>Pacifica looked uneasily to Dipper, “Is there anything I can do to convince you to not do this?”</p><p>Dipper shook his head, “Nope.”</p><p>Pacifica wanted to wipe that grin off his face, but Dipper asked her, “I was thinking about when we first met.”</p><p>Paciifca snorted, “Stan’s party? You were talking with Wendy by the bathrooms.”</p><p>Dipper have her a look of confusion, “No, Pioneer Day? Did we meet before?”</p><p>Pacifica blushed, “No I just remember you. Afterwards,” she added that last word quickly. </p><p>“Now that I think about it, we’ve never really formally met. How did you know my name?” asked Dipper boyishly.</p><p>Somehow on an instinct, Pacifica looked up and ran her hand through Dipper’s hair, pushing it back and off to the side.</p><p>”I got one of my friends at the fair to find out.”</p><p>Dipper’s memory recalled to him a story where Mabel got her pig. The thought of this made him chuckle. </p><p>Pacifica’s conversation with Gideon was still in her head, “Did you always think I was a spoiled brat?” Dipper’s facial expression changed like a light switch. “I mean,” Pacifica quickly added, “I know I was but-,”</p><p>”I dunno. My twelve year old self thought so. Or I was trying to convince myself,” Dipper admitted. “Like the golf war, you’d been so mean to Mabel I... really tried not to look past you. Then at the manor, I realized you are so much more. So I kinda had a feeling about it in the beginning.”</p><p>It struck Dipper that he would not be able to form brutally honest sentences like that. Funny how he could only be honest and completely himself with Pacifica. </p><p>“You looked cute tonight you know,” whispered Pacifica. She was face to face to him now, “you’re still really cute now. You’ll still be cute with a horrible tattoo.”</p><p>Dipper smiled, “Thanks Princess.”</p><p>Before their lips could meet, the tattoo clerk came back in. With something that looks like a tranquilizer.</p><p>”Where do you want your tattoo?”</p><p>“Shoulder blade,” answered Dipper.</p><p>”Take off your shirt then,” the clerk began to plug in the tattoo gun to a machine next to the metal table. </p><p>Pacifica tried not to freak out like a fangirl when Dipper pulled his shirt over his head. </p><p>Dipper turned around so the clerk could give him the tattoo.</p><p>Pacifica saw a look in Dipper’s eyes she had never seen before. “Scared?” she smirked.</p><p>Dipper rolled his eyes, “Live it up Princess.”</p><p>Pacifica held his hand and kissed his cheek. “Always,” she replied. Dipper smiled, gratefully almost. </p><p>Around 15 minutes later, the clerk was finished. They began applying cream to the tattoo, then reached for a bandage</p><p>“Be sure to take off the bandage in a week or so,” the clerk said unraveling the bandage.</p><p>”Does it look alright?” Dipper muttered to Pacifica. She looked at his back. </p><p>A golden Alchemist’s symbol for....</p><p>”Silver?” Pacifica asked.</p><p>”You like it?” asked Dipper.</p><p>Pacifica shook her head, fighting back a grin, “Only nerds like drunk Shawn and you would pick that.”</p><p>”Is that a yes?”</p><p>Pacifica rolled her eyes, “Of course Pines.”</p><p>The clerk put a bandage on Dipper and left to go put the tattoo gun up.</p><p>“You guys said there was someone else who wanted a tattoo?” Pacifica nodded.</p><p>Pacifica watched them go, wondering what the clerk’s parents thought about having such a career, when Dipper pulled her face to face his and kissed her fiercely. </p><p>Pacifica pulled away, “Dipper, not now. Mabel and Shawn will be here any moment now.”</p><p>Dipper sighed. “I know,” he said disappointedly.</p><p>“Ugh I never thought I’d have to tell <em>you</em> that,” Pacifica grinned, her nose a mere millimeter away from Dipper’s.</p><p>”Oh be quiet,” Dipper grinned. </p><p>“What are your parents gonna say about the tattoo?” Pacifica asked nervously. Her curiosity got the best of her when unmonitored.</p><p>Dipper shrugged, “My dad won’t care. My mom might fuss a little but she’ll get over it.”</p><p>Pacifica nodded silently. She stood there for awhile. Her head now at the same height as Dipper’s with him sitting on the metal table. Her leaning against the table in between his legs.</p><p>”Hey, have your parents called you?” Dipper asked. “Just wondering,” he added quickly after.</p><p>Pacifica gave him a small smile, it was <em>so</em> cute when he worried about her. ”I’m calling them Sunday night. They’re... off for the weekend.”</p><p>Pacifica’s mother was in Paris on a fashion show. Her father was in Las Vegas for the weekend. She wasn’t ashamed but didn’t want Dipper’s pity. And she didn’t feel like talking about it. </p><p>Dipper, no doubt, felt the matter was finished. He knew she’d tell him anything if she wanted to. But to let her know he was there, he grabbed her hand in his. Pacifica smiled and looked at the ground. <em>Man, did she have to be this cute?</em> </p><p>The clerk came in again, pulling the curtain separating the tattoo room from the main room. “Time to go.”</p><p>Dipper hopped down and reluctantly let go of Pacifica’s hand after giving it a small squeeze. </p><p>But the main room, didn’t look how Dipper expected it to.</p><p>Soos and Shawn were gone.</p><p>Mabel waved to Dipper, “Hey bro-bro! I already payed for your tattoo!” </p><p>Mabel memorized years ago the numbers of Dipper’s credit card. He didn’t mind it when hers was taken away for Mabel to use it. She always payed him back, but that wasn’t what Dipper was worried about.</p><p>”Where’s Shawn?”</p><p>Mabel gulped, “About that...”</p><p>”We can’t give someone that’s unconscious a tattoo,” the clerk gave Dipper a sad look.</p><p>”Wait are you telling me <em>I got a tattoo</em> for nothing?” Dipper yelped. He felt Pacifica’s hand on his wrist, his anger subsided... slightly. <br/><br/>“I’m sorry,” said Mabel earnestly. “We’ll come back tomorrow?”</p><p>Dipper looked down, he wasn’t mad at Shawn. After all, his best friend never let him down sober, <em>ever</em>. </p><p>_ _ _ </p><p>Dipper didn’t talk much as Mabel drove him, Pacifica, Candy, and Gideon back to Stanford. Shawn had rode with Soos back to where he was staying, because it was closer (and they didn’t wanna risk being caught drinking.)</p><p>Candy and Gideon clearly had taken a special way to cheer Dipper up. </p><p>A very catchy pop song was on the radio and they were singing and doing some sort of interpretive dance to it. This cheered Dipper up a lot. </p><p>The sight of Dipper being happy made Pacifica grateful. They were now in the backseat, so she could snuggle a bit closer to him, her hand on his thigh. With Gideon in the middle row talking to Mabel and Candy in the front seat, Dipper felt perfectly comfortable lifting his arm to wrap it around Pacifica. He looked at her.</p><p>Her blonde hair was illuminated solely by the taillights of passing cars. Dipper couldn’t see her dark blue oceans for eyes, but her eyes had more light than usual reflecting through them. Her skin was beautifully lit, almost as if she was standing in the middle of a city. </p><p>Pacifica pursed her lips at Dipper, “Are you <em>really</em> in a bad mood because of the tattoo?”</p><p>Dipper shrugged chuckling, “No, not really,” all anger had subsided minutes ago when he saw Pacifica’s smile, “Bummed a bit, but not <em>mad</em> mad.”</p><p>”Good,” Pacifica nodded. “Because this is <em>funny,” </em>and she began laughing. Dipper laughed also but also knew he had to roll his eyes, only customary with Northwest.</p><p>”Yeah whatever,” he laughed. “At least I have a badass tattoo,” he said loudly. </p><p>”Oh my god,” he heard Candy say upfront. </p><p>“Ugh he got in the same place as Stan,” Mabel chuckled.</p><p>Gideon muttered knowing Dipper could hear, “I thought that too, I thought he was more like the scientist twin.”</p><p>”I think this means that Dipper is the Stan.”</p><p>”Hey!” </p><p>Dipper was still smiling as the whole car laughed. He loved seeing Pacifica lift her head back and laugh.<br/><br/></p><p>_ _ _ </p><p>When they reached Stanford, Gideon waved Mabel off to his dorm building across the square from Candy, Dipper, Shawn, and Pacifica’s. </p><p>Mabel stopped at the elevator, the exact one where the remaining four had reunited less than a week ago. </p><p>“Aren’t you coming up Mabel? My roommate won’t mind,” offered Candy.</p><p>”Mine neither,” said Pacifica.</p><p>”Or you could sleep in Shawn’s bed?” Dipper asked.</p><p>Mabel blushed and shook her head, “I’m staying at Soos and Melody’s, they have a lot of room. Besides, I haven’t payed for overnight. It’s not right.”</p><p>Pacifica grinned, “And here I was thinking you were the rule breaking twin.”</p><p>Mabel laughed, “Oh how the tables have turned.”</p><p>After another ten minutes of chit chat, Mabel walked through the front doors of the dorm. Giving one last wave to Dipper, Candy, and Pacifica, then heading off into the night.</p><p>Pacifica smiled as Mabel left, she was still just as endearingly silly as she was six years ago. Just... a bit less selfish and much more responsible. </p><p>The three climbed the elevator. Pacifica in the middle of Candy and Dipper. Candy presses her button and Dipper and Pacifica’s. Then settled to the right of Pacifica and grinned to Dipper.</p><p>”How’s it feel to have your tattoo?”</p><p>”Kinda sore,” Dipper replied, smiling.</p><p>Suddenly they were at Candy’s floor. “See you crazy people tomorrow ,” she hugged both Pacifica and Dipper. </p><p>The door hadn’t even closed when Pacifica rounded on Dipper, “Is it really sore?” her eyes wide and full of concern. </p><p>Dipper put both hands on her waist, “It’s fine Princess,” he muttered. “I have a game,” he added.</p><p>”I don’t think you should play any game ever after tonight,” Pacifica said loftily. </p><p>“Why did I get an Alchemist’s symbol for silver?”</p><p>”That’s a terrible game.”</p><p>”It’s called ‘Why did Dipper get that tattoo?’”</p><p>”It sounds like the next Monopoly,” Pacifica rolled her eyes to the ceiling, suppressing her grin. When she lowered her eyes she saw Dipper pouting. </p><p>“Okay let me think...,” Pacifica said. </p><p>”I’ll give you a hint”</p><p>”No, it’ll ruin the game.”</p><p>Pacifica raked her brains, “Is it a coincidence, you got it in the same place as Stan?”</p><p>”No he had it on his right shoulder blade, I have it on the other. But I forgot he had one there in the moment.”</p><p>”Silver?? It’s the metal against supernatural... but some creatures still utilize it?” Pacifica guessed.</p><p>Dipper smiled, “Yep. You explain it better than I do somehow. How did you figure it out so fast?”</p><p>”Off the top of my head.”</p><p>”Your hair is blonde not silver.”</p><p>Pacifica paused. Dipper held his hands up, “Okay that joke didn’t stick the landing.”</p><p>Pacifica laughed, “That’s not even a joke! It’s-,”</p><p>Pacifica didn’t know what she would have said to poke fun at her boyfriend, it evaporated the instant Dipper pulled her face to kiss his.</p><p>She wrapped her arms around his neck, inhaling his scent. Running her fingers through his hair. His mouth was warm from all the alcohol. It felt good...</p><p>The elevator door opened, Dipper pulled her towards the boys hallway. </p><p>“Dipper, I can’t...” then it dawned on Pacifica. Dipper smiled and raised his eyebrows. </p><p>On the way to his dorm room, Pacifica texted Angie that she’s staying at a motel due to being too drunk. After deflecting a proposal to come and get her, ending the conversation. Dipper had unlocked the door.</p><p>Pacifica had never really flung herself at someone out of this creeping feeling she had. She began leaving a trail of kisses on his neck.</p><p>“Hold on Princess,” Dipper grabbed her shoulders, “Are you sure? Have you even done this before?”</p><p>Pacifica paused. “No, but I’ve...,” she looked down, ashamed. She couldn’t tell anyone why but the fact she was slightly more experienced bothered her. </p><p>”Hey,” Dipper lifted her chin to bring her face to his once again that night. “I don’t care. I just wanna make sure that you’re sure. Be a gentleman and all... so you don’t regret it.”</p><p>Pacifica heart melted, she hugged Dipper fiery before he could even take it all in. “I’m absolutely sure,” she said, “I feel like I can only ever be 100% myself around you.”</p><p>”I feel the same,” agreed Dipper. “I mean,” he added to Pacifica’s skeptical face, “I dunno, I feel good around you. It’s like a new side to myself, Mabel or Shawn haven’t seen.”</p><p>Pacifica kissed him deeply once again. As Dipper’s hand trailed up her dress, across her legs. Pacifica was pressed up against the wall, she fumbling with his fly, Dipper shut the dorm room door, on the rest of world.</p><p>It was their time now. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Scream and Shout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone finds out about Dip and Paz...<br/>Slightly inspired from Friends<br/>Song: “Sunshine Type” - Turnover</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mrs. Pines had made Dipper promise before he left for college to at least wake up on Saturdays before or on 10:00 a.m. No matter what, so he wouldn’t “miss anything.” But Dipper was aware it was so his mom could at least give the required half-hearted attempt to stop the inevitable hard-core freshman partying.</p><p>When the numbers on Dipper’s alarm clock flipped to spell <em>10:00 a.m</em>. on Saturday morning, a gentle millennial show tune begun playing, filling the room with a euphoric headspace for light-sleeper Dipper to sleepily flit his eyes open.</p><p>He blinked once. Twice. A smile crept on his face when he saw who was nestled under his arm.</p><p>Pacifica was sleeping soundly. Her face was squashed against her pillow, her hair was a flyway nest of warm honey blonde. Somehow she had pulled her hair into a bun throughout the night so the regal curve of her neck was exposed. Dipper knelt down to kiss it. She stirred underneath and opened her eyes to find Dipper smiling at her from above.</p><p>“Morning Princess.”</p><p>Dipper’s lazy smile made Pacifica’s insides warm all over again. “Morning,” she answered quietly. </p><p>She leaned up to kiss Dipper’s lips lightly. “Last night was...,” Pacifica takes her brains, struggling to find the right word. </p><p>“... Incredible,” Dipper finished. </p><p>“Definitely,” Pacifica agreed. “Thanks for lending your room.” <br/>
<br/>
“Any time.”</p><p>To Dipper’s dismay, Pacifica leaned up. He tried to pull her down to kiss him. </p><p>“Aw, c’mon. Don’t go!” Dipper protested.</p><p>”Nah, I’m getting food from my room,” Pacifica answered searching the covers for her abandoned dress. “I’ll be back in a bit.”</p><p>Dipper’s stomach growled, “What do you have in your room?” he asked eagerly.</p><p>”Just some hiking bars for working out.”</p><p>”Hmm...”</p><p>Pacifica chuckled, “Never mind, sounds kinda pathetic. How about I go pick up something for the two of us from the Union?”</p><p>Dipper shuffled, “I’ll go with you.” He looked around for his shorts he was wearing yesterday. Pacifica laughed.</p><p>“It’s fine. What do you want?”</p><p>After Dipper told her what he wanted to eat. Pacifica got dressed. Except there was one issue. </p><p>“Dipper, have you seen my bra?”</p><p>Dipper, who was still lying in bed, looked up from his phone, which was charging on the bedside. He peered over each side of the bed, then shook his head. </p><p>”You wouldn’t notice to be honest, with the dress you’re wearing.”</p><p>Pacifica blushed. Dipper gave her a weird look.</p><p>”Don’t tell me you’re turned on by <em>that</em>?”</p><p>”I don’t know,” Pacifica chuckled awkwardly, “You don’t seem like the type to not be awkward around bras and girl stuff.”</p><p>Dipper rolled on his stomach to look at Pacifica, “You’re forgetting I grew up with Mabel.”</p><p>“Mabel’s careful. And it’s different with your sister.”</p><p>”Let me rephrase that, I grew up with Mabel’s friends coming over for <em>sleepovers</em>.” </p><p>Pacifica laughed, “I would feel bad, but you would have Shawn nextdoor.”</p><p>Dipper shook his head, “No way. Shawn’s mom didn’t allow sleepovers.”</p><p>”Yet she allowed a ski trip?”</p><p>Dipper shrugged, “Shawn’s mom is nice but kinda weird about her rules. Also how does my tattoo look?”</p><p>Pacifica peered over at the bandage on Dipper’s back, “It looks like a big white rectangle.”</p><p>”Har-har, very clever. Did you listen to when I can take it off by any chance?”</p><p>Pacifica shook her head, “I’d-“</p><p>”Look it up,” Dipper and Pacifica finished together.</p><p>”We think alike,” observed Dipper. </p><p>“That was an easy one to do,” Pacifica stood up straighter, “And if it were me, I would be out for murder to kill Shawn after not fulfilling the matching tattoo deal.” </p><p>Dipper laughed, “Nah, I might hold it over him for fun. But he’s a good guy, if he was sober he’d- well, he wouldn’t suggest matching tattoos.”</p><p>”I wonder what him and Mabel are doing right now at Soos’ place.”</p><p>”They’ll be awhile,” said Dipper quickly.</p><p>”Oh really?”</p><p>_ _ _ </p><p>Mabel was playing a calm song on the radio in her car. She didn’t wanna make Shawn’s hangover even worse. This was a bad one too. Mabel has never really seen someone drink too much alcohol before except on TV. But even the dramatized rehearsed hangovers seemed glamorous to the man sitting in the passenger seat with his head leaning on the dash. </p><p>Soos had remarked that Shawn was a perfectly wonderful hungover person to deal with. Whatever that meant, Mabel was glad. She also didn’t mind Shawn being quiet to her for once. Mabel hated being bored, and even hungover Shawn didn’t bore her.</p><p>But right now, his head was smashed against her precious car. Mabel was left no choice but to reach over and shake him gently.</p><p>Shawn stirred and looked up and around, “Where am I?” he asked groggily.</p><p>”My car?”</p><p>”Oh yeah,” Shawn said obviously. He met Mabel’s eyes and the two began laughing at their crazy first weekend of college. All typical in the life of a freshman.</p><p>”Okay Mabel, you gotta tell me what happened last night,” Shawn said rubbing his eyes. ”You’re mischievous face is scaring me.”</p><p>“There’s a water bottle there,” Mabel nodded her head to the bottle Soos gave her before she left. “Give it to Shawn when he wakes up bro,” he had told her. </p><p>So Mabel told Shawn, barely keeping it together, about the wild night in the bar and the crazy game of truth or dare. She was enjoying it until she had to get to the part about Dipper getting a tattoo. Shawn choked on the water.</p><p>”You’re lying,” he insisted.</p><p>”No, I’m not,” Mabel laughed. “You helped him pick the matching tattoo you were supposed to get.”</p><p>”Well damn it. What did I pick?”</p><p>”I think it was some sort of Alchemy symbol.”</p><p>”At least I picked something cool,” Shawn took a swing of the water bottle.</p><p>Mabel rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Damn it, I feel awful,” Shawn groaned. “What type of friend doesn’t commit to a matching tattoo?”</p><p>”If it’s any consolation,” Mabel said, “Dipper didn’t seem to mind. You seem more ripped up about it than him.”</p><p>”Was everyone there?”</p><p>”Of course,” Mabel gave him a weird look, “Why wouldn’t they be?”</p><p>”I was trying to do some matchmaking of my own. Or at least not get in the way of a potential couple.”</p><p>”Oooh Shawn!” Mabel pushed him playfully with her arm. “I knew I rubbed off on you! Who’s the lucky couple?”</p><p>“Dipper and Pacifica.”</p><p>”Oh my god, I <em>know</em> right?” Mabel said excitedly. </p><p>“I wasn’t like planning on locking them in a closet together. But you should see Dipper’s face whenever Paz walks into the room. I feel like they’ll be better if I leave them alone though,” Shawn admitted. </p><p>“Well, Pacifica went with Dipper to the back room, when he got his tattoo,” Mabel offered.</p><p>”I’m not buying it. I may have only known Pacifica for less than a week, but she doesn’t seem like the type to like a guy with a tattoo. Pacifica is Dipper’s type,” Shawn said as he remembered some of Dipper’s old high school crushes. “But I don’t think it goes both ways,” he added.</p><p>”How would you know?” Mabel asked.</p><p>”I don’t know. Also Dipper’s been kinda weird lately.”</p><p>Mabel snorted, “Isn’t he always?” <br/>
<br/>
“No, like really weird. Like kinda off. Like he’s been keeping something from me. Did you get that vibe last night?”</p><p>Mabel didn’t answer for a moment, “I mean,” she said slowly, “I don’t really know. I haven’t spent enough time with him lately. He hung out with Pacifica and Gideon mostly.”</p><p>”Oh,” Shawn sat up in his car seat, “I’ve been finding girl things in our dorm room. I found a women’s razor in Dipper’s mattress.”</p><p>”Don’t those have a closer shave?”</p><p>”Dipper barely has a beard!”</p><p>Mabel shrugged, she turned the wheel, pulling the car onto one of the Stanford campus’ many stone roads. “I dunno. I’ll tell you if I see something else that’s weird this weekend.”</p><p>Shawn rolled his eyes, “Dipper’s probably going to act normal when you’re around. I’ll confront him about his weirdness later.” Then he turned to look at Mabel,  “What were you thinking about doing today?”</p><p>Mabel shrugged, “It’s 10:00 a.m. I don’t really know any good lunch places.”</p><p>Shawn smiled, “I can wait to eat until lunch. Then we can go to this pizza place.”</p><p>”Sweet! But we don’t have to wait until lunchtime. I’ll go get it from Soos’ after I drop you off and you can have breakfast and I... brunch.”</p><p>”It’s a plan,” Shawn’s heart lifted. “Wait,” he patted down is jeans, “I think I lost my wallet.” </p><p>One great thing about Mabel, Shawn notes, was that she found hilarity in unfortunate events. </p><p>_ _ _ </p><p><br/>
Dipper had never thought of a happier time for himself as he was brushing his teeth, in only simple boxers and socks. Dipper’s smirk through his toothbrush was smugly elated. Pacifica had gone out to get breakfast for them. His life was going awesome!</p><p>He heard the door open. Man, Pacifica was the best. She brought back food fast too! “Hey cutie!” he called out, spitting his toothpaste into the sink and turning around.</p><p>It was Shawn. </p><p>Dipper froze. <em>Play it cool. Play it cool...</em></p><p>It seemed that Shawn’s hangover was pretty bad. But that didn’t stop Shawn from giving Dipper a weird look. </p><p>“I don’t think I remember giving you permission to call me that.”</p><p>Dipper shrugged a bit too playfully, “Thought you might, uh... need cheering up,” he said unconvincingly. </p><p>Shawn noticed the reflection of Dipper’s tattoo in the mirror. He decided to focus on that, “Look man, I’m really sorry about the tattoo...”</p><p>Dipper didn’t pay attention as Shawn talked about how sorry and irresponsible he had acted the night before. But he needed to get Shawn out! Or warn Pacifica. His phone was charging across the room on his bed, but Pacifica’s was right next to his! Hopefully Shawn wouldn’t notice but Dipper could come up with an excuse for that. Guess Dipper would have to try to warn his secret girlfriend... </p><p>“-And we can seriously do anything you want. I can pay for you to get it removed or-,” Shawn kept rambling, with the most apologetic look in his face.</p><p>”No,” Dipper interrupted. “I like it.”</p><p>”Oh,” Shawn’s shoulders relaxed. “I’m glad you do. I can get one too.”</p><p>Dipper sensed Shawn didn’t actually want to, “Don’t bother.”</p><p>Shawn walked over to his bed and collapsed on it, clearly exhausted.</p><p>Dipper took his as an opportunity to open the door, maybe he’d be able to wave Pacifica off. <br/>
<br/>
He looked left and right in the hallways. No one. Some laughing was heard but it wasn’t Pacifica’s and the footsteps were walking away from the door room.</p><p>“Uhh, Dipper?” Shawn’s voice came from the room.</p><p>Defeated but with intention of returning, Dipper closed the dorm room door.</p><p>Shawn pointed to something under his desk table. “What’s that?” he asked.</p><p>Dipper shrugged. <em>As long as I guard the door, there’s nothing that can go wrong.</em></p><p>Shawn pulled out the item, letting out a high pitched scream to rival Dipper’s.</p><p>It was a black bra.</p><p>Dipper lunged for it. But Shawn held it out of reach. </p><p>“What the-,”</p><p>”Give it!”</p><p>”It’s initialed-,”</p><p>”SHAWN!”</p><p>”P. E. N...,”</p><p>Dipper made another hopeless attempt to get the undergarment. Shawn held it out of reach.</p><p>”Okay, you need to tell me what’s going on. Who’s is this? What’s been with you?”</p><p>Dipper didn’t answer. That was Pacifica’s property in Shawn’s hands. It only mattered he got it back...</p><p>A high pitched scream made Shawn drop it and Dipper catch it. </p><p>“Aha!” Dipper turned to see Pacifica, wearing the same dress from last night at the door. Mouth open into a wide O shape, her face embarrassed and turning pink.</p><p>“Pacifica-,” Shawn’s tone implied she had no idea what was going on. That she had simply walked in. But then Shawn stopped speaking, holding his hand up, Dipper saw the gears in his mind racing. Feeling like eternity until Shawn pointed his finger at Dipper and Pacifica, unable to speak, barely</p><p>Shawn was about to scream when Dipper clamped his hands over his mouth, and used his weight to push Shawn onto the bed. Pacifica closed the door quickly and rushed over. </p><p>Shawn broke free from Dipper’s grasp. “You?!” he pointed to Dipper. “AND YOU?!” he pointed to Pacifica. </p><p>“We know,” Pacifica said.</p><p>”Shawn, we would have told you but,”</p><p>”WAIT, THIS WASN’T JUST A ONE NIGHT STAND?!” Shawn raked his brains, then came to a realization, “The <em>razor</em>?”</p><p>”The razor,” Dipper confirmed.</p><p>Shawn sat up on the bed in disbelief, “How long?”</p><p>Dipper and Pacifica shared looks. “Monday morning,” Pacifica said nervously.</p><p>”Why did you keep it a secret?”</p><p>”Because,” Dipper began, “You and all of our friends were going to blow it out of proportion. And,” he put an arm around Pacifica, “-it was going so well, we decided to wait longer even after it was clear you won’t going to date Angie.”</p><p>”What?!”</p><p>Dipper and Pacifica explained their previous agreement to tell everyone once Shawn and Angie dated.</p><p>”I don’t like her like that!” Shawn said.</p><p>”We know! But can you please keep it a secret for longer? <em>Please</em>?” Pacifica begged to Shawn.</p><p>Shawn gawked. He was terrible at secrets, he looked to his buddy Dipper, whose eyes were pleading also. This was the couple he was rooting for! After eighteen years, it was Shawn’s time to learn how to finally keep a secret. He’ll try, for his best friend.</p><p>“Fine,” he exasperated.</p><p>Pacifica plopped down next to him on the bed, “Thank you!” she hugged him. Shawn immediately felt better about his decision. </p><p>Dipper bumped him on the shoulder, “Hey, think of this as your payment to me for not getting a tattoo!” He knew it would bother Shawn, even if Dipper was okay with the fact, that Shawn would not fulfill, even a drunken promise, as big as tattoos.</p><p>Shawn smiled, “I guess.”</p><p>Dipper’s phone beeped and he went to go check it. Pacifica held up the brown paper bag she was holding, Shawn recognized it from being from the Union café.</p><p>”Want anything? I got breakfast sandwiches, muffins...,”</p><p>”No thanks. I’m going to go to brunch with Mabel at some pizza place. Wanna come? Actually no, you probably want some alone time,” Shawn corrected himself. </p><p>”You’re the best Shaw!” Pacifica smiled.</p><p>”Thanks. So are you Paz.” Shawn was telling the truth. Sure, Dipper was being weird this past week. But he also was happier than Shawn had even seen him. <em>And it’s because of the blondie in front of him</em>. Pacifica beamed at him, Shawn immediately wondered if she was a long-lost sister. Before coming to the thought that looks-wise, it was impossible he came from the same gene pool as Paz.</p><p>Dipper looked up from his phone, “Mabel’s downstairs in her car. She found your phone and your wallet at Soos’ place.”</p><p>”Oh, thank god. She’s the most amazing friend ever,” Shawn said, not noticing Pacifica’s wink to Dipper. </p><p>Shawn flipped his t-shirt off to Pacifica’s dismay, “You’re in my dorm room. Get used to it.”</p><p>Pacifica rolled her eyes and walked over to sit on Dipper’s lap. Dipper wrapped his arms around her, still keeping his phone in his hand, eyes fixed on it.</p><p>“Don’t pick that tee shirt,” Pacifica said, messing with Dipper’s hair. </p><p>Shawn held down the blue tee shirt in his hand and frowned. “Then which one?”</p><p>Pacifica pointed to something on the far right of his small wardrobe. “The red one.”</p><p>Shawn took it out and and held it up, “This one?”</p><p>”Yep.”</p><p>Shawn didn’t see the appeal, but something inside him told him to listen to Pacifica. He pulled on the shirt. </p><p>”Does Dipper need to borrow a shirt-,”</p><p>Dipper looked up from his phone to raise his eyebrows at Shawn, amid Pacifica’s laughter. </p><p>Shawn shook his head in defeat and walked to the dorm room door. The couple was still laughing. </p><p>“Just don’t have sex on my bed,” Shawn said as he shut the door to meet Mabel.</p><p>On the way down the hallway, Shawn prayed. <em>Please don’t let me give what they have away</em>. Dipper and Pacifica were even cuter than Shawn thought they were going to be. Even as they were already slightly annoying, Shawn didn’t want to ruin what they thought was best for their relationship. <br/>
<br/>
It was going to be a challenge considering the fact that Mabel (and Dipper but that was irrelevant at the moment) was possibly the one person that could sense that Shawn was hiding something.</p><p>
  <b>A/N: I know I said no making OG characters main characters. But Shawn just kinda happened. Lmk in the comments if you want him phased out and/or how you feel about the Shawn and Mabel pairing! It’s fine whatever your opinion is, I’ll definitely take it into consideration going forward. My plan was to go suuuuuppper slow with them so they didn’t overshadow Dipper and Pacifica. But if it bothers a lot of you, I’ll either dissolve it or just make it not very prominent. Thanks for reading! Love you all! </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Joining the Dots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Does Shawn tell Mabel the secret? Who is this handsome hunk Candy finds? Ending of chapter is slightly inspired by Friends the TV Show.</p>
<p>Joining the Dots - Artic Monkeys</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mabel waited in her car. Shawn’s phone was in her purse. She texted Dipper to get Shawn to come down. The text conversation was odd and went something like this:</p>
<p>
  <em>Mabel: Hey bro bro. Me and Shawn are having a pizza brunch. I have his phone so I’m texting you. Tell him I’m downstairs.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dipper: Gotcha. Will do</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mabel: Wanna come with?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dipper: Maybe later, got some work to do. You’re staying until tmr right?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mabel: I’m leaving 3:00 pm sharp tmr.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dipper: Okie dokie.</em>
</p>
<p>What an utterly weird conversation between the twins! Dipper usually told Mabel everything. She was still waiting for Dipper to tell her about his very obvious crush on Pacifica (Mabel could tell the feeling was mutual.) Mabel’s twin sense told her that he wasn’t telling her something. Or unless... </p>
<p>Maybe her and Dipper just weren’t as close anymore. Sure, it had only been a week, but the past week had been the loneliest in Mabel’s life. UCLA wasn’t all it dreamed to be. It was nice that Grenda was there but Marius had actually bought a place. They were nice about her tagging along at her at first. Mabel still felt guilt and decided to give them some space for the weekend. <br/><br/>It was like a breath of fresh air coming to Stanford. All of her friends were there, Dipper, Pacifica, Candy, heck, even Gideon was fine now, and-</p>
<p><em>Shawn</em>!</p>
<p>Mabel’s closest friend, that wasn’t her brother, (since, they were, what, 9?) was walking to her car with a big smile on his undoubtably tired face. </p>
<p>She unlocked her car door and Shawn came in. <br/><br/>“Did Dipper... ?” she began asking, until Mabel saw the look on Shawn’s face. <br/><br/>“Did Dipper what?!” his face was turning red.</p>
<p>”-forgive you about the tattoo?” Mabel finished slowly. <em>Weird</em>.</p>
<p>”Oh yeah,” Shawn blushed, “He was real nice about it. He likes it actually.”</p>
<p>Mabel chuckled, “I bet.” She put her car into drive and drove to the pizza place.</p>
<p>The car ride was slightly awkward. While Mabel made casual conversation with Shawn, it was slightly awkward. This was uncharted territory for Mabel while she’s not used to being awkward around one of her best friends, especially Shawn. <br/><br/>As Mabel pulled into the pizza place parking lot, amid Shawn’s nervous laughter at a joke she tried to make, Mabel was worried. </p>
<p><em>But this is Shawn</em>, Mabel thought positively. <em>I can find out what’s going on with him </em>and<em> Dipper.</em> </p>
<p>_ _ _</p>
<p>Candy sat in her desk chair with her head slightly throbbing. Just migraines she had become accustomed to since coming to Stanford. As she yawned she wondered what she was going to be up to today. </p>
<p>She pulled her phone off of her nightstand. <em>Who am I going to ask to hangout with</em>? Candy looked at possible options. Her roommate was best friends with Pacifica’s roommate Angie and the duo was gone for the weekend. Candy also didn’t fancy hanging out with the student athletes at Stanford much either.</p>
<p>Candy pulled out her most recent texts. She went through the names. Shawn and Dipper were up there, but Candy snorted at the idea of asking them if they were even up. While Shawn had been more noticeably drunk at the tattoo parlor last night, Dipper was more tipsy than he cared to show in Candy’s opinion. Mabel and Pacifica were fair options. But something instinctually told Candy they were busy. But nevertheless, she texted Pacifica and Mabel individually asking what they were each up to today. </p>
<p>She had made plans to study with Gideon later that evening at the library. Gideon had some club meeting earlier today from 10:00 a.m. until 2 p.m. Gideon and her had become unexpectedly close, they each had at one point, a crush on someone in the gang. Or well, Candy used to.</p>
<p>She chuckled to herself at the thought. After seeing Dipper get a tattoo last night, Candy’s feelings were gone. True, Candy once thought Dipper was cute for a hot second when they were 12, but her crush this time had fizzled out for the same reason it had six years ago. Dipper wasn’t the person she could dream him to be. Candy did think he could be a dorky best friend though. </p>
<p>All of these thoughts that brewed this past week in Candy’s mind were confided in to Gideon. He had told her who he had a crush on... it was someone they were close with... But Candy wasn’t going to even think of that person’s name. Just thinking of what Gideon would be yo against, especially when he had to prove himself to Mabel last night...</p>
<p><em>Beep</em>. Her phone had gotten a notification, but Candy knew what it already was about, it was a text from home.</p>
<p>Candy got dressed in gym shorts and an athletic tank top. She made her way downstairs to check her mail. Her mother promised to send her a care package in the mail at least for the first few Saturdays of college for Candy. </p>
<p>On every floor in the five-story dorm building, there was a mailroom. Since it was Saturday, the usually blindingly bright room, with small, rusted brown, metal mail slots along the sides of it, was dimmed by a tan window shade that covered half of the window. This gave the room a nostalgic 40s look, it reminded Candy of something out of a World War II film. She smiled at the fantasy of maybe a Peggy Carter-like character being in the room. </p>
<p>Candy opened her mailbox to find a small, cutely wrapped box. Her heart leaped, sensing the thought and sentimentality put into the small gift. </p>
<p>“Hi. Care package?”</p>
<p>Candy turned towards the sound of the mysterious voice. Her heart went from warm to being almost flung out of her chest. </p>
<p>It was a guy. A <em>cute</em> guy. He had dark brown hair and he was <em>tall.</em> Even Dipper, who was one of the tallest people Candy knew, wasn’t as tall as the person in front of Candy. Maybe what added to the guy’s height was his build, stocky, but like a teddy bear. His small smirk to Candy was lopsided and gentle, just like his brown eyes. </p>
<p>Suddenly Candy regained her senses. <em>Quite staring</em>!</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Candy held up her care package. What can I say?” she chuckled nervously. <em>Stop being like this! You’re going to scare him off, </em>she scolded to herself<em>.</em></p>
<p>The guy held up a box of around the same size. “Same here,” he chuckled, “My moms can’t stand the idea of me being here all alone for the first time.”</p>
<p>Candy smiled, “Your moms are worried about you? My mom is literally texting me every day about whether I have enough money or not to feed myself.”</p>
<p>The guy laughed, “Tell me about it.”</p>
<p>All thoughts of any other potential boyfriends evaporated as Candy continued to make small talk with the guy. </p>
<p>”I’m Peter,” the guy then held out his hand for Candy to shake.</p>
<p>Candy shifted her small care package to the other hand, “Candy.”</p>
<p>”That’s a cute name.”</p>
<p>Candy blushed, “Thanks.”</p>
<p>”How about we go out some time? When are you free...?”</p>
<p><em>Yes</em>! Candy thought. This was just what she needed. <em>Perfect</em>. </p>
<p>_ _ _ </p>
<p>Shawn was finally laughing genuinely. <br/><br/>Finally.</p>
<p><em>I could get used to lying</em>, he thought as he talked to Mabel. The meeting was alright once he caught his footing. He had to keep this secret for Dipper and Pacifica. </p>
<p>Mabel was chewing her pizza, “You know,” she swallowed, “can I admit something to you?”</p>
<p>Shawn nodded, “Anything,” he said with a broad smile.</p>
<p>”I’m positive there’s something going between Dipper and Pacifica.”</p>
<p>Shawn’s smile was wiped off in an instant. His gut sunk. <em>Play it cool.</em></p>
<p>Mabel’s face wasn’t joking like it usually was either. It was dead serious. And Mabel really resembled Mrs. Pines when she did this. And Shawn was slightly scared of Mrs. Pines.</p>
<p>“I don’t think so,” he said slowly and carefully.</p>
<p>Mabel’s eyebrows furrowed together, <em>now</em> she really looked like Mrs. Pines. “I just have a feeling,” she looked down, “that Dipper’s keeping something from me.”</p>
<p>Shawn’s hand went instinctively around Mabel’s shoulders as her eyes watered. “I don’t know anymore Shawn,” she swallowed, “I guess me and Dipper aren’t as close anymore.”</p>
<p>Shawn’s nervousness to keep the secret evaporated, and was replaced with deep sympathy. “Mabel,” she looked as Shawn as he spoke, “It’s been a week. I know it’s hard because you’re having a real tough time at UCLA. But I can tell you, that nothing, <em>nothing</em> will ever tear you and Dipper apart.”</p>
<p>As Shawn spoke wise words that came rarely from his mouth, Mabel believed him. She did with all of her heart, head, and soul. </p>
<p>“I guess you’re right...,” Mabel’s tears soaked back into her eyes gradually. </p>
<p>“Besides,” Shawn’s arm swung off Mabel and Shawn took a bit of pizza, “You need to help me on where to put the scrapbook you made me, you’re the official dorm room decorator.”</p>
<p>Mabel’s laugh was shaky, she had spent a long time on both Shawn and Dipper’s scrapbooks she gave them. She gave Shawn his the Friday night before they left. She had wanted to let Shawn know what a good friend he had been to her after all those years. That nothing was going to change on her part now that they weren’t at the same schools.</p>
<p>“I know. I know, you already are going to leave in a box or under a drawer somewhere ,” Mabel said.</p>
<p>Shawn looked offended, “What are you talking about? I wanna put it somewhere I can see it dummy.”</p>
<p>”You do?”</p>
<p>”Duh.”</p>
<p>Mabel was stunned. “Well, I guess I should help you then,” she grinned, “Neither you or Dipper have design skills.”</p>
<p>_ _ _</p>
<p>Pacifica was staring into a dirty dorm room mirror trying to brush her hair with- wait for it- her fingers. The beauty queen was being forced to compromise due to a shortage of supplies that related to hair, on Dipper and Shawn’s accord.</p>
<p>“You look gorgeous you know.”</p>
<p>Her head flung around to see her boyfriend, shirtless on the bed. Hair just was untidy as hers, but Dipper’s hair looked attractive that way, like most guys’. But seriously, Pacifica’s hair might as well have been brushed by a twig. </p>
<p>“You know,” Pacifica said to Dipper, “I bet you only say that so you can screw me again.”</p>
<p>”Hey!” Dipper blushed. “Stop laughing! That’s not funny Pacifica!”</p>
<p>”I’m kidding!”</p>
<p>Dipper rolled his eyes, “You better be.”</p>
<p>Pacifica walked towards him, “I’ve never seen you flustered before. You’re kinda cute. We should go out.”</p>
<p>Dipper failed at trying to look angry.</p>
<p>”You’re smiling,” Pacifica pointed out.<br/><br/>Dipper flung a pillow and Pacifica’s laughter rung through the room as she caught it.</p>
<p>_ _ _ </p>
<p>The elevator was flooded with chuckles not as enthusiastic as the laughter that was on the floor they were going to. <br/><br/>Candy blushed as she looked to her right to Peter’s profile. Man, he just wasn’t a handsome rugged guy. He was pretty... if that made sense. Pretty like how a guy would be, handsome nonetheless. Peter looked like a prince and carried himself with the same sort of awkwardness that Candy recognized in herself.</p>
<p>Peter had asked her if she wanted to go to a pizza place nearby. He had just asked her if they could go to his room first so he could get his keys first. Candy had agreed, excited that she had her first official college date! <em>Yay!</em></p>
<p>Candy made her way to the fifth floor. <em>Maybe I’ll knock on Dipper and Shawn’s door</em>. But then she regained her senses, this was her time to not ruin anything with a guy. If anything she should knock on Angie and <em>Pacifica’s</em> door, they’re good with guys. They’re her wingwomen they’d talk her up. </p>
<p>”Warning: The guys side of the fifth floor totally stinks,” Peter said. </p>
<p>Candy laughed, “I know, but we’re just dealing with it so you can get your keys right?”</p>
<p>Peter didn’t answer as the elevator door opened. Candy stepped out of it absently thinking about what type of pizza she’d have. As she turned right to go down to the guy’s side, Peter grabbed her arm.</p>
<p>”I’m serious, are you sure?”</p>
<p>Candy couldn’t help but notice Peter’s eyes were more urgent than she thought was necessary. The smell of the boys hallway wasn’t <em>that</em> bad. <br/><br/>“I mean, yeah,” Candy chuckled.</p>
<p>They started down the hallway. Chuckling at each other’s jokes. When Candy walked by Shawn and Dipper’s room she heard some shuffling and looked to where it was coming from. </p>
<p>“Don’t bother,” said Peter, “Stuff like this always happens down here.”</p>
<p>”It’s an anarchy,” Candy noted.</p>
<p>Candy and Shawn continued their way down the hallway, laughing at each other’s jokes. Until they reached Shawn’s room. Candy stood by the door.</p>
<p>”I’ll wait for you out here.”</p>
<p>”Really?” Peter’s eyes were confused. </p>
<p><em>Uh weird</em>. “Yeah,” Candy confirmed.</p>
<p>“Ok,” Peter said weirdly. He went inside his dorm room and shut the door, the sound rand through Candy’s ears. </p>
<p>Maybe he’s nervous because he has a little mess in his room, Candy reasoned.</p>
<p>After she stood out there for a few minutes, Candy knocked. </p>
<p>“Peter, are you alright?”</p>
<p>”Yes. Yes I am,” Peter’s voice came from the dorm room. “Come in.”</p>
<p>Confused, Candy opened the door and screamed.</p>
<p>_ _ _</p>
<p>Dipper was just kissing Pacifica’s neck when she heard a scream. </p>
<p>“Dipper-,”</p>
<p>”Happens all the time, Princess. No worries.”</p>
<p>“It’s a <em>girl’s</em> scream.”</p>
<p>”No, it’s the screechy water heater down in this side of the hallway. It does it every now and then.”</p>
<p>”Uh ok,” Pacifica said unsure. Dipper pulled away and smiled at her. </p>
<p>“Do you really think I’d lie to you?”</p>
<p>”No, I think you might be wrong.”</p>
<p>Dipper was offended, “Never.”</p>
<p>His kiss caught Pacifica on her laugh.</p>
<p>_ _ _  </p>
<p>Candy stormed out the dorm room. An angry Peter followed, fumbling to put on his pants. </p>
<p>“What the hell?” he cried.</p>
<p>“What the hell?!” Candy’s anger, anger she’d never felt before, pulsed through her like a separate organ. “You tell me you’re going to take me out to get pizza and I find you naked ON YOUR BED?!”</p>
<p>“It’s code! You agreed to it!”</p>
<p>”WELL YOU WEREN’T VERY CLEAR!” Candy raged.</p>
<p>”Wait, you didn’t know?!” Peter asked, bewildered.</p>
<p>”Why else would I be freaking out?!” Candy screamed.</p>
<p>Peter’s eyes immediately became apologetic, “Look I’m real sorry-,”</p>
<p>”You’re SORRY?!”</p>
<p>”-It’s a misunderstanding-“</p>
<p>Candy rolled her eyes, “What sort of freaking misunderstanding?! No-,” she held her hand up to Peter’s face, “I am not going to listen to your dumb excuses. The moment girls need guys to be direct, you guys flunk it! I FINALLY find-,” Candy’s eyes watered, “A nice, single guy, and-,” a tear threatened to fall, “-I blew it!”</p>
<p>Candy cried into her hands. She felt two hands on her and Peter led her into his room and she felt pushed down into a chair. </p>
<p>“Look... Candy,” Peter’s voice was soothing. “I’m really sorry. I just wanted to have sex with you and I thought you wanted the same. You’re a very nice girl and I think you crying has something more to do.”</p>
<p>Candy nodded through her tears, “All guys either don’t like me or are jerks,” she mumbled. </p>
<p>Peter’s voice was calm, “Wow, well the guys you’re talking to probably crazy.”</p>
<p>A pause.</p>
<p>Candy looked up, “Is that it? No big speech? I mean you’re definitely one of the crazier ones but this isn’t helping.”</p>
<p>Peter shrugged, “I don’t know the situation. Telling you exactly what you want to hear isn’t going to help you. But,” he leaned forward, “I can tell you’re a very nice person. It’s not your fault you don’t have a boyfriend. It’s all the other guys’, not a lot of em want to settle down for a girl like you right now. They’re waiting until they want something serious.”</p>
<p>Candy slowly nodded, “Thanks,” she mumbled. </p>
<p>“Hello?” a deep male voice came from the door, “I heard a complaint about screaming.”</p>
<p>Peter opened the door. An old middle aged man looked in. </p>
<p>“Are you alright miss?” the man asked to Candy. </p>
<p>Candy nodded, “I’m fine.”</p>
<p>The man have a sideways glance to Peter, “Are you sure miss? There’s no need to protect him.”</p>
<p>Candy stood up, “No, Peter was just helping me after I, uh, fell.”</p>
<p>The old man looked at Peter, then back at Candy, then at Peter once again. “Alright then,” he said closing the door.</p>
<p>Peter and Candy stood around awkwardly in his room. ”I better get going,” Candy opened the door. </p>
<p>“When will I see you again?” Peter asked. “Just as friends,” he added.</p>
<p>Candy shrugged, “I dunno how to feel about you. You’re nice, but in the other hand you somehow accidentally harassed me.”</p>
<p>Peter frowned, “I shouldn’t have done that. It was easily avoidable.”</p>
<p>”I forgive you.”</p>
<p>Peter shook his head, “You give away your apologies too much and people start to take em for granted, Candy.”</p>
<p>Candy rolled her eyes, but smiled as Peter as she left the dorm room. <br/><br/>Closing the door carefully as she shut the door, despite having a lot to reminisce about, it was so much Candy felt blankly. Candy felt an itch as she went down the hallway to see guys that made sense, Dipper and Shawn.</p>
<p>She heard a familiar shuffling and a moan as she approached closer and closer to Dipper and Shawn’s dorm room. Candy assumed it was from a neighboring source. </p>
<p>Candy raised her fist, but then she realized it was coming from Dipper and Shawn’s dorm room. Candy heard voices on the the inside, she leaned her head closer to the the door. </p>
<p>“Aren’t you going to leave Princess? Not complaining but isn’t Angie going to get suspicious?” the first voice said. </p>
<p>“We’re each busy,” a second voice came, “Worst comes to worst, I’ll just say I’m doing laundry.” </p>
<p>“Laundry? Is that my new nickname?” the first voice asked coyly.</p>
<p>”You know what you’re nickname is, Mr.-“</p>
<p>Candy let out a little shriek! She knew those voices! <br/><br/>“What was that?” Dipper’s muffled voice from inside the room asked. </p>
<p>Candy ran as quickly and quietly as possible off to the elevator.  She didn’t hear the conversation she left. </p>
<p>“It’s probably alright,” Pacifica wrapped her arms around Dipper, giving him a deep kiss that wiped all worry from him. </p>
<p>_ _ _</p>
<p><em>I’m hungry</em>. <em>This morning has been too much</em>. Candy made her way to the pizza place. She saw Mabel and Shawn sitting at the table. They waved her over. </p>
<p>Candy was still in a testy mood, “What are you two dating?”</p>
<p>Mabel and Shawn gave each other weird looks. Little did Candy know, they got this more often than people would guess. That and “Are you related?” were the two top comments.</p>
<p>“No, we’re just getting brunch,” Mabel said carefully. </p>
<p>“What’s your issue?” Shawn asked.</p>
<p>Candy was perplexed with what she saw. Dipper and Pacifica?! Heck, Candy didn’t know what to do! Would she tell Shawn and Mabel? Questions swam her head. </p>
<p>“I want a pizza,” she said, plopping down in the seat between Shawn and Mabel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Your Heart Skips A Beat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang chillaxes and decided to do one last hurrah with their fav professors</p><p>Other Desert Cities - Surfer Blood</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pacifica was getting dressed in her dorm room. Glancing in the mirror hanging on the door of her wardrobe, she was wearing a white tennis skirt and polo, she put a dark crew neck over the polo she was wearing.</p><p>As she tied her white tennis shoes she heard knock from the door. </p><p>”Come in, it’s open!”</p><p>Pacifica looked up from tying her shoes to see her secret boyfriend, Dipper Pines walk in. Like she usually does, Pacifica takes in what people are wearing. Not to judge others, she didn’t do that anymore, but hey, you can find the latest trends anywhere!<br/><br/>“You’re wearing the same shorts as yesterday Dork.”</p><p>Dipper looked down, “Oh, would you look at that?” he commented mildly. </p><p>Pacifica rolled her eyes, “Oh god,” she bent down to find her golf bag from under the bed. <br/><br/>“So,” Dipper plopped himself down in Angela’s desk chair, “You have golf practice for <em>how</em> long?” </p><p>Pacifica had made the golf team the past week. It was a huge time commitment. Secretly, Pacifica liked to golf so she could beat her father when they went to the country club. Preston Northwest’s face would turn red and his dark eyebrows would furrow together, a gesture that would be mimicked by his daughter’s blond ones. Point being, Pacifica liked to put her overly self-righteous dad in his place. </p><p>As Pacifica finally felt the familiar thick, stiff cloth of her golf bag, she pulled it out. When she stood up and turned around Pacifica found her face 2 centimeters away from Dipper‘s chest.</p><p>”Jeez, Pines, stop sneaking up on me like that. You’re like a ghost.”</p><p>Dipper smiled, “We both know that ghosts can’t do this.”</p><p>He pulled her into a long, deep kiss. Pacifica felt that if she didn’t have Dipper to lean on, she would melt. Dipper instinctively put his hand on Pacifica’s thigh, pulling it up to his hip, the other hand on her lower back. He was inclined to make the kiss a bit more fierce when Pacifica ran both of her hands through his hair. </p><p>As soon as he was about to lift her, Pacifica pulled away. She giggled, to add to his dismay. </p><p>“You’re kinda cute when you pout, Pines.”</p><p>Dipper smiled, knowing a compliment like this from Pacifica meant she <em>really</em> liked the face he was making. ”C’mon, do you really have to go? We can have a replay of last night? Or this morning?”</p><p>Pacifica laughed, “Let’s call a break Pines.”</p><p>Dipper frowned, “You’re literally going to golf practice.”</p><p>”Don’t act like you don’t know what I mean Pines.”</p><p>Dipper looked into Pacifica’s dead serious face. But after a second or two, they both laughed. </p><p>“Fine Princess,” Dipper chuckled, “Have a good golf practice.”</p><p>Pacifica leaned up on her tiptoes slightly to kiss him on the cheek, “Thanks Dork Boy.”</p><p>Dipper smiled down at himself until he realized what Pacifica had just called him. “What the hell?” he called out as Pacifica opened her door. </p><p>”I dunno,” Pacifica shrugged, “Felt kinda right. Also if we’re going to keep us a secret then we can’t have Angie find you in here.”</p><p>”Good point,” Dipper agreed and followed her out the door. </p><p>As Pacifica locked her door, Dipper said “You know Dork-Boy makes me sound like a superhero, right?”</p><p>Pacifica gave him a coy smile, “There’s a lot of superhero names for you that'd be appropriate.”</p><p>”Thanks?”</p><p>”Dork boy, Ghost Harasser, The Big Dipper,” Pacifica listed off her fingers, “Dipstick-,”</p><p>”There’s-,” began Dipper before he caught himself, “Wait, what was that last one?”</p><p>Pacifica just winked at him and slung her athletic bag over her back. She walked a few steps down the hallway amid a dumbstruck Dipper, she turned around to walk backwards.</p><p>”Aren’t you going to walk me to golf practice?” she called out.</p><p>Dipper jerked his head out of surprise and begun to jog to follow Pacifica’s laughter.</p><p>“Hey! Slow down Princess, this isn’t a race!”</p><p>_ _ _ <br/><br/></p><p>Gideon sighed as he typed on his computer from the second floor of the library. His first week had been filled with... weird stuff. There was something weird about the magnetic field of Stanford... But after closer examination, Gideon realized it could be because California was on a tectonic plate. It was the only explanation. He could finally quiet the voice in his head.</p><p>Now, he was hunched over his computer, answering questions for his Intro to Human Geography class. Gideon couldn’t help but notice that in his grades written online, the initials beside his business class had changed from Stanley Pines’ initials to <em>B. G</em><em>.</em> whatever that’s supposed to mean? Was Stanley no longer teaching? Sure, he bothered Gideon, but Stanley never assigned homework and he was funny and the most entertaining teacher Gideon had ever had. </p><p>Gideon kept working, before someone slapped slapped something on the table beside him, startling him. It was Candy, her pink backpack slung from her back to the wooden table.</p><p>”Hey Candy.”</p><p>Candy didn’t answer, she gave a weak smile, her eyes were kind of sad. She placed her pink backpack, decorated with patches and pins on the table. </p><p>“What happe-,” Gideon began. </p><p>“Ayooo!”, ”What’s happening?!”, two excited voices called out. </p><p>“G’day Shawn. G’day Mabel,” Gideon said as Shawn slung his backpack from his back to the bottom of the table and Mabel put hers on the back of her chair. But Gideon turned back to Candy immediately and asked her what was wrong. </p><p>Candy didn’t immediately look up, instead she looked at Shawn and Mabel. Gideon glanced at both of them, they looked sympathetically at Candy.</p><p>”Do you want me to tell him, Candy?” Shawn asked. </p><p>Candy thought about this for a second, then nodded slightly.</p><p>”Candy met this guy...,” Shawn began and trailed off, clearly embarrassed to even talk about whatever this man did to Candy.</p><p>Gideon’s worry and anger rose like a cannon. <em>Oh no... the worst has happened</em>, Gideon thought. “What the damn hell did this man do to Candy? I’ll beat him if he did anything disgraceful to her and-,”</p><p>”Believe me, both you and I Gideon,” Mabel growled.</p><p>Gideon nodded, “You’re completely right Mabel.” </p><p>”Oh my god! Can you guys stop?” Candy burst out.</p><p>Shawn, Mabel, and Gideon looked at Candy. Then all simultaneously realizing the silence around them, the group realized they were attracting a lot of dirty looks. After all, the second floor of the Stanford Library was considered the “Quiet Study Floor” by the students.</p><p>Candy lowered her head and whispered, “In his defense, he thought I wanted it to!”</p><p>”He defiled you!” Gideon furiously whispered.</p><p>Candy blinked, “What?” she whispered. “No! I just thought we were going to get something to eat and I didn’t catch his signs that he wanted to have sex. Apparently I was too naïve to realize it.”</p><p><em>Thank god</em>, Gideon thought. “Candy, you really scared me!” he whispered gratefully. “And you!” he turned to Shawn, “Should tell me the whole story!” Gideon said, his voice gradually getting calmer. </p><p>Shawn stared at him, “He pulled a naked man on her.”</p><p>Gideon blanked. He did not know a lot of the things and slang kids said these days. </p><p>“Candy walked in on him naked,” Mabel explained.</p><p>Shawn snorted at what Mabel said. She turned around to push him.</p><p>”It’s not funny!” she hissed</p><p>”I know, but like JJ said-,”</p><p>”JJ has nothing to do with this!”</p><p>Gideon ignored Shawn and Mabel’s bickering, he turned to Candy.</p><p>”Are you okay? This guy sounds like a douche.”</p><p>Candy shrugged, “He was fine. Just got weird in the end.”<br/><br/>Gideon looked down, nodding. Candy placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>”Hey, I know you got really worried about me. There’s no need to Gid,” she said earnestly.</p><p>”I know. But-,”</p><p>”I get it,” Candy nodded. “Anyways we came to study, wanna help me with history?”</p><p>”Only if you help me with physics. I don’t understand anything.”</p><p>”Deal,” Candy grinned as she reached into her backpack for her laptop, textbook, and notes.</p><p>Gideon felt guilty about how Candy had been sexually harassed and she managed to make him feel better about <em>him</em> worrying about everything.</p><p>Candy pulled her materials out of her bag. “What’s wrong Gideon?”</p><p>”Nothing.” No one was going to risk their happiness to worry about Gideon. That’s not why he came to Stanford. </p><p>“Hey guys look over here!” Shawn called and pointed to the window next to their table.</p><p>”Oh my god!” Mabel pulled out her phone and began typing on it, eyes shifting from her phone to outside the window. </p><p>Candy stood up to peer over Gideon and giggled. Gideon looked out the window to see Dipper walking Pacifica to golf practice. </p><p>”Aw, Dipper is such a good guy friend!” Mabel gushed. “I need someone to do that to me.”</p><p>“You will,” said Shawn.</p><p>”Oh yeah, when?”</p><p>“Guys!” Candy interrupted, “Dipper and Pacifica see us!”</p><p>Sure enough, down on the ground. Dipper and Pacifica were waving. </p><p>“How did they know?” asked Gideon, turning to Candy, who shrugged. </p><p>“They can’t hide very well,” said Candy, remembering the thing she heard this morning.</p><p>_ _ _<br/><br/></p><p>“How have they seriously not found out yet?” Dipper asked Pacifica. He looked down at his phone to see Mabel and Shawn’s all-cap texts of them screaming at him, how excited they are, to see them from a higher location than usual.</p><p>Pacifica lightly laughed, still looking up at the building where their closest friends were, “I dunno. They bother us anyway honestly.”</p><p>Dipper shrugged, “Yeah, but keeping it a secret’s more fun.”</p><p>He didn’t expect Pacifica to turn around to the building at him, a look of astonishment was on her face.</p><p>”What?”</p><p>”I just- didn’t know you were that ruthless,” Pacifica stuttered, but with a smile on her face that let Dipper know she was just taken aback.</p><p>Dipper shrugged again, “You last saw me when I was 12. Besides being bad is fun.”</p><p>Pacifica was about to open her mouth to counter when some distant yells came from the golf course. </p><p>“Oh shit! I gotta go!” her hair breezed against the autumn wind slightly. <br/><br/>“Hmph,” said Dipper.</p><p>Pacifica turned to him, a bit surprised, “I need to have a life you know.”</p><p>Dipper’s eyebrows furrowed together slightly in a suppressant of annoyance. “No, I was going to be all romantic and kiss you.”</p><p>Pacifica smiled, “I can help- Close your eyes,” she instructed. Pacifica began to walk backwards away.</p><p>Dipper was wondering what she was doing when he heard footsteps. He opened his eyes. Pacifica was walking slowly backwards to the bus, typing on her phone in her hand. “That was mean!” he called out to Pacifica.</p><p>Pacifica looked up and smiled at him, she pointed at her phone. Dipper felt a vibration in his side pocket. He whipper his phone out. </p><p>
  <em>Pacifica: Doesn’t this make goodbyes easier?<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dipper: No. I never got to kiss you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pacifica: Pretend you kissed me, you’ll feel better. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>Dipper looked up at Pacifica and shook his head. He heard his phone vibrate again and looked down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pacifica: What? Youre right sneaking around is soo much fun. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>Pacifica was only halfway to the golf course and she was still walking backwards because she couldn’t bring herself to not look at Dipper. Eventually he looked back up from his phone, and nodded curtly, agreeing with her, naturally. <br/><br/></p><p>“It’s better this way!” she called out to him.</p><p>Suddenly, she heard her coach yelling louder, the team was starting! Pacifica raised her hand in final farewell and jogged to join her teammates.</p><p>Dipper watched his secret girlfriend leave sadly. He suddenly understood why people liked to post stupidly about their relationships on social media. If they can’t be with their partner, it’s almost as if the relationship doesn’t even exist outside of the two people it’s in. </p><p>His phone rang, Dipper picked it up without looking, knowing who it was.</p><p>”Hey cutie.”</p><p>”Um, what the hell?” said familiar, muffled voice on the phone. </p><p>“Gee,” said another familiar voice, “Thanks Dip.”</p><p>Dipper looked at the Caller ID. It was Shawn. </p><p>“Uh-“</p><p>”Man, I really appreciate you calling me that, honestly I didn’t know we were at that point yet,” said Shawn. </p><p>Dipper rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Oh don’t you roll your eyes at me, Mabel. $10 says he proposes to me in a year.”</p><p>Dipper could distinguish Mabel’s laugh among others on the other line. </p><p>“Well,” Dipper grumbled, “I don’t know-“</p><p> </p><p>On the second floor of the library. Shawn, Mabel, Gideon, and Candy were huddled around Shawn’s phone. </p><p>“-how you expect to propose when our relationship is so in the public eye,” Dipper’s voice finished. <br/><br/>“Whatever,” said Mabel, “Hey bro-bro meet with us, we’ll be going to the first floor of the library.”</p><p>”You were on the second floor,” Dipper pointed out. </p><p>“Well-,” began Shawn.</p><p>”Don’t tell me,” said Dipper, “Since the second floor is the quiet floor, you guys are being kicked out.”</p><p>Candy leaned forward, “Actually we’re just very unpopular.”</p><p>”For some unfathomable reason,” Shawn added.</p><p>”I know, right?” said Mabel. </p><p>The four heard footsteps from Shawn’s phone, “I’m walking there right now,” said Dipper. </p><p>They continued to hear footsteps. Gideon and Candy both looked back down at their homework but Shawn and Mabel persisted. </p><p>“Oh my god, how far are you?” asked Mabel. </p><p>“I’m- Oh hey!” Dipper said to someone else. Then all of ambient sounds and Dipper’s footsteps ceased.</p><p>Shawn and Mabel glanced at each other, confused. Mabel’s mind was thinking if the worst, this is Stanford after all, not Gravity Falls...</p><p>”You’ve been muted,” said Gideon. </p><p>“How do you know that?” asked Mabel defensively.</p><p>Gideon was taken by surprise at Mabel’s sudden decision to stare him down. Luckily, Candy came to the rescue, (for Gideon’s sake).</p><p>”Mabel, Dipper’s outside talking to Ford and Stan.”</p><p>So they looked out where Dipper was. He would have to walk around the library building to the entrance to get in. Surely enough, in the distance there was Stan and Ford’s van. And in front, standing on the sidewalk was Ford, Dipper, and Stanley. The conversation being a little bit serious, but surely enough it picked up in excitement. Dipper’s face was getting more and more enthusiastic and Ford even clapped him on the shoulder and Stanley laughed. </p><p>Then, after what seemed like more than a few minutes. Stan seemed to have called for Ford to the van, to check something. Dipper pulled out his phone from his pocket. He put it up to his ear and looked straight at the second floor window, the four had not bothered to leave. </p><p>Mabel’s phone rang. She picked it up and held it to her ear. Dipper’s excited voice could be heard on the other line.</p><p>”I’ll put them on speaker, again. But make it quick,” Mabel said. </p><p>She set her phone on the table and pressed the speaker button. </p><p>“Guys,” Dipper’s voice was barely containing any excitement, “Ford and Stan have a mission for us us later.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. I Think I’ll Walk Home Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Candy and Shawn find out they know what they didn’t know the other knew. Everyone else gets ready for the ghost hunt (next chapter)</p><p>Temptation - New Order</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>5:20 p.m. Five hours after Dipper’s announcement. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The light of the day had become a deeper hue. The sky was soon to be colored by streaks of magenta, against a backdrop of changing warm tones. </p><p>Pacifica’s phone lit from her beside. She looked up and reached across it from her desk where she did her homework in solitary, she could never focus when other people were around. <br/><br/>Dipper had texted her. He had asked when she was ready for something they were doing with Ford and Stan, Pacifica sighed. </p><p>After a long golf practice, Pacifica had gone to a bakery with some of her teammates. Her phone, rarely abandoned, was left unattended for those few hours that she had. When she had found it again, there were a couple of texts from her best friends, telling her that they were going on a ghost hunting trip. </p><p>It wasn’t that she hadn’t <em>wanted</em> to go. It was just that her homework amount daunted on her. Dipper (and Candy, Pacifica noticed) were the kind of geniuses that barely needed to study and only had to apply themselves minimally to get top marks. Pacifica, on the other hand, needed to get in a couple hours of studying so her parents wouldn’t pull her out of university, and because, she cared. </p><p>Pacifica’s classes had become more and more interesting as time went on. She was right now taking a history class that discussed law and how it has changed throughout the centuries. It fascinated her. Stan’s business class was teaching Pacifica that if she ever wanted to start a company what <em>not</em> to do. </p><p>After practice, Dipper had told her excitedly that Stan and Ford were leaving a day early. But not before they were going to check out an abandoned house right outside Stanford, assumed to be haunted by ghosts. </p><p>The Northwest had a traumatic experience with ghost that really made her think that she didn’t need another. But Dipper’s face was so energetic, the energetic Pacifica had seen him. He had a glint in his eyes that seemed adventurous and daring. </p><p>Pacifica knew he had his ghost-hunting nerd side but to see it in action was something else.</p><p>Her phone bleeped again. It was from Dipper.</p><p><em>Dipper: What are you wearing</em>? </p><p>Pacifica smiled to herself and typed.</p><p>
  <em>Pacifica: Wow, that was unexpected.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dipper: No, not that! You need to wear something you can move around in. Something all black. I can’t have you wearing something that would get ruined.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pacifica: Aw thx for the heads up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dipper: I mean it matters to you, so yeah. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Pacifica unconsciously smiled at her phone. Her heart warmed up inside her. </p><p>Another text appeared at the top of her phone. It was from Shawn. Pacifica pulled it down. </p><p><em>Shawn: k, everyone is excited for this. but why do i lowkey not wanna go?</em> </p><p>A wave of realization on something that was overlooked hit Pacifica like a violent wave crashing against a rock. Shawn had never been to Gravity Falls. He had never experienced Weirdmadgeddon or anything supernatural. Pacifica had no doubt that Shawn would joke about it. </p><p><em>Beep</em>. Another text from Dipper. </p><p>
  <em>Dipper: Also, Shawn finally gets to see ghosts! </em>
</p><p>Pacifica could barely register what was going on when she got a text from Mabel. </p><p>
  <em>Mabel: I need your help! </em>
</p><p>Well, it seemed like almost everyone in the group wanted to talk to Pacifica. Even with her immense popularity at boarding school, nobody ever <em>really</em> wanted to talk to her. What, was someone else going to text her?</p><p>
  <em>Beep. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gideon: Did Stan assign a huge project to your class or was it just mine?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gideon: Never mind he assigned it to just me.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gideon: Lord it’s been six years. Gotta appreciate the grudge, I guess. </em>
</p><p>Pacifica snorted with laughter. Still giggling a bit, she texted Mabel.</p><p>
  <em>Pacifica: What’s up?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mabel: It’s just that I don’t want Shawn to go on the ghost hunting trip. He doesn’t really believe in stuff like ghosts. He thinks it’s just lore and honestly if I hadn’t gone to Gravity Falls, I’d probably think like him. I would’ve liked to think it’s real, but know that reality doesn’t allow it to happen. </em>
</p><p>Pacifica reread Mabel’s sentence. Not from incomprehension, but that summer had been traumatic for Pacifica as well, she, unlike the others had never really had closure or a true happy ending to Weirdmadgeddon. She was the one who had to stay in hell after everyone left. Stanford was just a way for her to temporarily evade her family. Pacifica was still held on a leash that pulled her. She used to dream about something coming to take her away, anything, supernatural or real. </p><p>It’s only recently that Pacifica had stamped out her fantasizing dreams.</p><p>Mostly stamped out dreams however. But Pacifica resented herself when she allowed in the impossible visions of escapism, her memories that could never be made, back into her consciousness to allow for a bittersweet feeling. With Pacifica, bittersweet was the norm. With Dipper, though... </p><p><em>Beep</em>. Her phone had given her another notification. It was a text from Mabel again.  </p><p>
  <em>Mabel: And look, I know you’re probably thinking about why I care. I just don’t want Shawn to come. I don’t want him to be excluded but this is serious. Gravity Falls was fun, amazing, but also terrifying and traumatic. I want to protect Shawn from the weirdness. And I think that everyone idolizes Gravity Falls except you and me, ya know?</em>
</p><p>Mabel might as well have been decoding the same beliefs that subconsciously resides in the part of Pacifica’s brain that repressed bad memories. When Shawn or anything outside their friend group wasn’t there, Dipper and Candy had talked avidly to one another about Gravity Falls and the summers that they had spent there despite Weirdmadgeddon.  Pacifica was quieter during these conversations, from both having little to add and not having rosier connections with the place. </p><p>Mabel had a point too, the last thing Pacifica would ever want to do, was subject anyone to the horrors of the supernatural. Especially because the rest of the gang was so young when they had first found out about its existence. In all of Shawn’s eighteen years, he probably had a fixed point of view on things like these. </p><p>Pacifica typed out her response, only correcting Mabel slightly. </p><p>
  <em>Pacifica: I hear you. But tbh Gideon doesnt like talking about GF either. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mabel: Yeah, I think we’re cool now? I haven’t really talked to him since I came.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pacifica: Believe me, Gideon is the chilliest person ever. Everyone was kinda a weirdo when they were a kid. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mabel: I’m still weird ahaha.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pacifica: OMG SAME.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mabel: I gotta help Stan load the van. Can you help me with the Shawn thing? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pacifica: Let me talk to him, he texted me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mabel: He did?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pacifica: Yeah, hold on I’ll fill you in on what happens. </em>
</p><p>Pacifica went back to her conversation with Shawn.</p><p>Now if Pacifica prided herself on anything of hers, it was her take on the art of persuasion. She was even better with it over text, without facial expressions and the only way to infer emotion was with a careful arrangement of words and grammar. </p><p><em>Beep</em>. Another text.</p><p>
  <em>Mabel: Sorry, I was being nosy</em>
</p><p>Pacifica typed a quick affirmation that it was quite alright, even though Pacifica didn’t really know what Mabel did, she didn’t linger a second more on the thought.  Pacifica had things to do. she had to ameliorate the situation. She typed a careful text to Shawn.</p><p>
  <em>Pacifica: Why don’t you wanna come? (Just curious)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shawn: It doesn’t sound like that much fun. Besides there’s an advertising club interest meeting tonight, but idk hanging out in an old house with you guys sounds fun. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pacifica: Really?? You must really love us Shaw. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shawn: Ahaha. The main downside is: I have to stay in a drafty old house with my stupid friends</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pacifica: Except me, naturally</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shawn: Naturally.</em>
</p><p>Pacifica took a deep breath. Even though sending a text isn’t that big a deal, she knew that she was keeping Shawn’s life from changing forever.</p><p>And she and Mabel clearly knew it was for the best.</p><p>
  <em>Pacifica: Honestly, I don’t really wanna come either but Ford’s my teacher so I have to.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shawn: I knew it, you just don’t seem like the type to believe in these things</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pacifica: I mean. No. Not rly. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shawn: Well, I’m sorry you have to go</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pacifica: I don’t think it’ll be that bad lmao.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shawn: Tell the ghosts I say hi </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pacifica: Okie. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shawn: Farethewell Mrs. Pines</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pacifica: What?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shawn: Jkjk... unless</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pacifica: Ugh, how’s keeping the secret?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shawn: Terrible, but I’ll have to live with it. Are you guys telling anyone soon?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pacifica: One day... You’re the only one that knows right now! How fun! <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shawn: I will tell every ghost I see!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pacifica: GHOSTS ARENT REAL bahaha CYA</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shawn: CYA Paz</em>
</p><p>Pacifica smiled. <em>Oh Shawn, you’re so likeably dumb and even past me would have felt bad for lying to you.</em></p><p><em>Beep</em>. Another text! </p><p>Dipper had send her a text of a lizard he found outside. It looked like it was taken where Ford and Stan had parked their van, Pacifica had deduced from the background of the golf course and the library. She took a deep breath.</p><p>
  <em>Pacifica: Nice lizard. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dipper: Do you think ghosts lizards exist?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pacifica: 100% sure. Also Shawn texted me, he’s not going</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dipper: I know, he told me, his loss. Also Mabel texted me asking me if I could convince him not to go.<br/></em>
</p><p><em>Oh no, </em>Pacifica thought<em>. <br/></em></p><p>
  <em>Beep. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dipper: I told her he should definetly go because this is fun. I guess he didn’t want to any other way. <br/></em>
</p><p>Pacifica looked at the words that had been typed by her boyfriend, words that <em>really</em> challenged her morality and truthfulness. </p><p>She had a flashback to her parents. Pacifica used to be able to sneak out of the Gravity Falls manor to go pretend to be fairies in the woods when she was really little. At least at first she pretended, when the fairies really came, they were snobbish and rude. Pacifica wanted to be just like them because of their perfectly coiffed pastel hair and scarless faces. So a two week friendship had ensued before they called Pacifica fat and made the little girl cry. </p><p>Pacifica had run away from the forest, she was too lost in her feelings to sneak back into the usual way, up a tree then climb into the guest bedroom window. </p><p>Instead, she burst through the front door, which was unusually unlocked. </p><p>When she had collapse on the dark wooden floor, her cry was silenced by her parents shouts from the living room. </p><p>The little Pacifica rubbed her eyes. Looking back on the dark memory when she was older, Pacifica had realized that it was probably like 9 ‘o’ clock.</p><p>But back then, it had felt like it was after midnight, like so much time had passed by. </p><p>Golden candlelight and the glow of the fireplace filled the warm toned foyer. What filled its halls were the sounds vicious fighting, her parents. </p><p>Pacifica repressed the memory once more and typed.</p><p>
  <em>Pacifica: I don’t know, we don’t know how serious this might get. Maybe Shawn’s better off not knowing about the ghosts? <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dipper: Why wouldnt he want to know about the ghosts?<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pacifica: because they’re scary</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dipper: Well, I think they’re cool.</em>
</p><p>Pacifica bit her lip. This was going to be a chaotic trip.</p><p>_ _ _</p><p>Candy paced around her dorm room. She didn’t really know what to do. This day had been weird, walking in a naked guy and only finding out her two best friends... either had benefits or were secretly dating, and Candy hoped for both of their sakes it was the last option. Not that she was surprised but Candy needed to form a plan. She didn’t like to bother people in their relationships, but what if Dipper and Pacifica ruin it for both of themselves?</p><p>Candy knew it was a selfish thought but she knew them both. Pacifica had admitted to Candy that she was afraid of commitment during the FaceTime with Mabel and Grenda from that party from forever ago. Candy didn’t doubt it either. And Dipper was... Dipper. </p><p>Her phone beeped. It was her calculus professor asking if she wanted to pick up the textbook she had forgotten to pay for. Candy got her bag and went.</p><p>_ _ _</p><p><br/><br/>With a heavy, overpriced textbook slung over her shoulder in a bag. Candy made her way through campus on her phone. Dipper had made a groupchat and announced what everyone should bring/be wearing. Candy was already in black leggings and probably wear a black hoodie with a graphic on it she got from a concert. Mabel and Candy had taken special care to spam the groupchat to bother Dipper.</p><p>Candy couldn’t help but notice Shawn wasn’t on it. Dipper didn’t seem like the type to forget his best friend from the groupchat. Candy decided to text Shawn solely.</p><p>
  <em>Candy: Hey Shawn, is everything alright with Dipper or are you just not going?</em>
</p><p>“Hey Candy.”</p><p>She looked up to someone she did not expect to see.</p><p>”Peter!” He was standing in front of her, handsome and prince-like as ever. </p><p>”Hey Candy. How are you?”</p><p>Candy had been told that she could give the most judgmental looks, but now she just didn’t care. </p><p>“M’ fine,” she mustered, and she clanged her shoulder against his as she move past him.</p><p>”Wait,” Candy looked up and saw that Peter was walking along with her. Candy sped up.</p><p>”I’m sorry Candy!”</p><p>”I know you are and I don’t care!”</p><p>”Can you just wait and let me explain?”</p><p>Candy stopped, exhilarated, and turned to look at Peter. His face was still devastatingly handsome, big dark brown eyes were like those of a puppy.<em> Let’s see how well he can talk himself out of this</em>, Candy thought idly. </p><p>“I’m still really sorry about-,”</p><p>”You said that already.”</p><p>”Well, I was being stupid and I was going through something-“</p><p>”<em>You</em> were going through something?!”</p><p>“Please-,”</p><p>”Let me get this is straight,” Candy seethed, “You were going through something<em> only this morning</em> so you decided to-,”</p><p>“I didn’t sexually harass you!” Peter said. “Once I learned you weren’t interested, I stopped, didn’t I?”</p><p>Candy stopped, she couldn’t deny his logic. But she was still disgusted.</p><p>”So,” Peter said slowly, “Are we are an agreement that I’m not a sexual harasser but that I’m disgusting?”</p><p>Candy nodded, chuckling against her own  will. “You just scared me.”</p><p>Peter’s face was as though someone had pinched him when she said this. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t m-,”</p><p>
  <em>Beep.</em>
</p><p>Candy looked down at the phone in her hands. She had gotten a text. </p><p>
  <em>Shawn: Look to your right.</em>
</p><p>Looking to her right, Candy smiled when she saw Shawn, in a white tee shirt and light jeans. <em>Unsuitable ghost hunting attire</em>, she noted as he walked over. </p><p>“Hey Shawn,”</p><p>”Hi, who’s this?” Shawn took in Peter, who did not seem as friendly to Shawn and Shawn was being to him.</p><p>”This is a guy I met this morning,” Candy said carefully. It would be disastrous if Shawn (or any of her guy friends) realized who exactly Peter was. </p><p>“Oh cool,” Shawn smiled down at his wait. Candy breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>”Wait,” Shawn looked up at Peter. “Are you the guy that flashed her this morning?”</p><p>”Well-,” Peter could hardly get a word out before Shawn pushed him.</p><p>”Get out of here dude! You’re creepy!”</p><p>”Wait, just a second here-,” Peter said angrily.</p><p>”You’re in the wrong here! What’s to wait another second?! Just go!” Shawn said.</p><p>Peter furiously opened his mouth to reply but thought against it. He looked at Candy and said goodbye. Candy watched as he walked away not knowing how to feel.</p><p>”Thanks?” Candy said to Shawn.</p><p>”Don’t mention it,” Shawn shrugged. “I just got your text and then I saw you.”</p><p>“Oh, about if you and Dipper are cool?”</p><p>”Yeah, I came to tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>Candy and Shawn somehow ended up on a bench. Shawn didn’t believe in ghosts so he didn’t feel like going on the hunt. When he told Dipper, Dipper was disappointed but didn’t seem to mind otherwise. </p><p>“And,” Shawn began, “Pacifica doesn’t believe in ghosts either. And her and Dipper-“ He stopped himself suddenly. Candy furrowed her eyebrows together, she needed to investigate.</p><p>“I get what you mean. Pacifica and Dipper are just really good friends,” Candy lied. </p><p>“Yeah that,” Shawn said. </p><p>“They’re just almost intertwined with each other,” Candy looked at Shawn closely.</p><p>”Yep!” Shawn’s high voice gave it away.</p><p>Candy leaned back, beaming. “You know!” she cheered.</p><p>Shawn blinked and leaned forward, “You know-? Wait- no I don’t know anything!”</p><p>“You’re a pathetic liar!”</p><p>”Hey! I’m usually great at it! I just got thrown off my game because of all this ghost talk!”</p><p>Candy looked down, smiling, “You know, I know too.”</p><p>“I don’t know anything!”</p><p>”Yes you do!”</p><p>”I don’t!!”</p><p>”YOU DO!”</p><p>”LEAVE ME ALONE MRS. PINES!”</p><p>Candy stared at Shawn, who looked abashed, but not enough so in Candy’s opinion.</p><p>”Sorry, whenever I see a girl that scares me, I’ve recently started calling them Mrs. Pines. It’s weird, I don’t know how it started.”</p><p>Candy snorted, “Don’t change the subject. The only future Mrs. Pines here is Pacifica.”</p><p>”You <em>know</em>?!”</p><p>”What do you think I’ve been trying to tell you this entire time?!”</p><p>Shawn gaped at her, “I thought you were trying to tell me you knew something else! I didn’t want to blurt it out for no reason!”</p><p>”What else would I know?”</p><p>”How do <em>you</em> know?!”</p><p>When Candy told Shawn, he gasped and began laughing.</p><p>”Oh, something tells me I’m happy I wasn’t there. That would have scarred me for life.” </p><p>“I haven’t been able to look at them the same way all day.”</p><p>”Serves them right,” Shawn said, “Did you see him walking her to golf practice? Talk about ‘secret’”</p><p>”Oh my god. I don’t know how we didn’t know before,” Candy laughed. </p><p>“I bet this ghost’ll bust them tonight.”</p><p>”Yeah,” Candy smiled, “I wish you were coming, maybe we could bust the couple and the ghost simultaneously.”</p><p>Shawn laughed lightly, “As great as that sounds I already made plans. And here they are,” Shawn waved to a bunch of guys at the other side of the campus. “I’m shopping for a frat. Want to say hi? I’ll find you a guy better than that jerk you were talking to.”</p><p>Candy shook her head, “You go ahead, I gotta go get something from my dorm.”</p><p>”Alright, talk to you later,” Shawn got up and joined a bunch of the guys with backwards hats and khaki shorts. </p><p><br/>Walking back to her dorm, Candy was on her phone scrolling through Pinterest once more. She thought about Dipper and Pacifica. And her home at Gravity Falls.</p><p>
  <em>Beep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shawn: Almost forgot to tell you to give Dipper and Pacifica hell from me tonight. <br/></em>
</p><p>Candy smirked mischievously and typed.</p><p><em>Candy: Will do</em>. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Among The Better Men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AUTHORS NOTE: Hello beautiful and talented people! So I wanted to do this whole haunted house thing in one chapter, I planned it, and it’s sooo long, but I think it’s interesting and that it encapsulates and adds tension to the emotional turmoil of the characters. Almost like an escape for them. So that’s why these will be split up. Also do you get an update when I’m done with this part. </p><p>Song: Chamber of Reflection - Mac DeMarco</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(A/N: Scroll up to summary to see my note :)) <br/><br/></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>_ _ _ </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Papers, computers, calculations, and the sense the important and complicated were the only things that raddled off Mabel’s mind as she watched the gang (minus Shawn) in the van. Oh, and Soos decided to come. Granted adding in the Grunkles would make the van crowded. </p><p>Ford stood at the head of the van, right behind the front seats, observing another computer plastered to the wall. Dipper  was right next to him, scribbling away in a different journal. Mabel looked down at the number, it was journal number 9. Her brother was thoroughly concentrated, and Mabel had been enough summers in Gravity Falls to know that there was no rousing him from learning about all the weirdness and such.</p><p>Mabel observed other members of the van. Soos and Stan were sharing a Pitt Cola on a couch. Pacifica, Candy, and Gideon were sitting in a booth by the window. Mabel’s stomach sank a little when she saw Gideon. But she pushed that to the back of her mind when she saw Pacifica, staring off into the distance. Mabel made a mental note of checking on her later. Maybe it had something to do with Dipper. <em>Maybe Pacifica wants help on how to date him, </em>Mabel smiled mischievously at the thought. Pacifica may be a beauty queen, but she had admitted to Mabel that she was afraid of commitment and not very good at talking to someone she liked.</p><p>Candy and Gideon sat side-by-side together, showing each other things on their phones. Out of any one in the gang, they were the most obsessed with their phones, even more so than Pacifica. Mabel cursed her bad luck, it was just <em>awkward</em> around Gideon, and Candy was her bestest friend on the bus. And now Gideon was putting one of his AirPods in Candy’s ear to show her something. The only person Mabel could talk to was...</p><p>”Hey Pacifica,” Mabel slid beside Pacifica in the booth. </p><p>“Hey Mabel,” Pacifica said unenthusiastically. </p><p><em>Well crap</em>. “You good, Pacifica?” Mabel asked.</p><p>Pacifica sighed, “I don’t know if I am.”</p><p>Little did Mabel know that Pacifica’s mind was elsewhere. When Pacifica had convinced- <em>reinforced</em> Shawn’s opinion on ghost hunting. Dipper was being kind of cold to her. He shrugged her off outside the van and hasn’t even looked at her. Even now, he’s right beside Ford, concentrated, angry at her. </p><p>“Mabel,” Pacifica began, “I don’t think Dipper’s very happy about Shawn.”</p><p>”He seems fine. Just busy with Ford.”</p><p>”Do you think he’s mad at me?”</p><p>Mabel was not expecting for Pacifica’s eyes to be so... unbearingly sweet as Pacifica looked at Mabel innocently. Unarmed, Mabel softened. <br/><br/>“Aw Pacifica. Dipper can’t stay mad at people he cares about for too long. Also if he’s mad it’s his problem. But I don’t think he is. Why do you think he’s mad at you?”</p><p>Pacifica looked down. She could just tell these things, but Mabel wouldn’t understand. He usually... well, Dipper pays attention to her and Pacifica loves attention. </p><p>“Look Pacifica,” Mabel began earnestly, “Dipper’s always razor-focused on these things, he won’t be on Earth for another few hours after we get back.”</p><p>”Do you really think so?” Pacifica turned to big blue eyes to face Mabel.</p><p><em>Pacifica, stop looking like a sweet cat that I hurt</em>, Mabel was getting restless in trying to make Pacifica feel better. Was there some way she could psychologically make Pacifica happier?<em> Laugh, just laugh</em>, was all Mabel could come up with. </p><p>Mabel’s awkward laughter that seemed a bit too... enthusiastic for the situation at hand was making Pacifica crack up a little. <em>Maybe you need to lighten up a bit</em>, Pacifica thought to herself. Dipper’ll calm down.</p><p>”Mabel, you’re right. Thanks for cheering me up,” Pacifica got up from the booth leaving a beaming, perplexed Mabel (<em>It worked? It worked</em>!)</p><p>Pacifica stood right beside Dipper, who took no notice of anything but his notebook, which he was scribbling through. Pacifica had seen her mom rest her chin on her dad’s shoulder but Pacifica was a bit too short for that. She settled for resting her head against Dipper’s shoulder ever so subtlety, hoping to awaken the thrill of being caught.</p><p>Dipper was unresponsive.  </p><p>“So...,” Pacifica began, “Ready for ghost hunting?”</p><p>”Yeah,” Dipper said blankly, observing the monitor.</p><p>Before Pacifica could try to talk to him again, Ford came out of the compartment with four front seats at the front of the van.</p><p>”Everyone, either stay or be seated, the van has an extra seat up front who wants it?”</p><p>”I’ll take it,” Dipper tucked his notebook under his arm and followed Ford to the front. Soos and Stan followed, Stan being annoyed by Soos.</p><p>”Jesus Soos I-,”</p><p>Stan slammed the door to the front seat compartment, leaving a crumpled Pacifica in front of it. Slumped, Pacifica walked back to the booth with Mabel, Gideon, and Candy who were all debating some influencer drama. Pacifica smiled, <em>this bus ride doesn’t need Dipper to be fun. <br/><br/></em></p><p>_ _ _<br/><br/></p><p>”So Grunkle Ford, where are we going and what’s the story behind it?” Dipper asked the man in the passenger seat in front of him. Soos was driving and Stan was catching up on some celebrity drama on his phone. </p><p>Ford was observing a device that Dipper recognized, the magnetic field barometer. </p><p>“Ford, what are you doing with the MFB, we already know why there’s a magnetic field spike.”</p><p>”Very true Dipper,” Ford was scribbling the MFBs readings. “But, sometimes you can tell a ghost’s category from the MFB reading and there’s been another spike, and no one new from Gravity Falls is in town.</p><p>”And,” Ford looked up and Dipper and put a plain card stock file folder that was under his notebook on top of it and opened it, “Me and Stan’s reputation as supernatural researchers isn’t too well known, even though we helped some people with the Stan ‘O’ War. You’d have to look us up very specifically on the internet. We actually applied to our jobs at university as researchers of geology and evolution that happened to know about marketing,” Ford added with a glance at Stanley, “So that’s what makes this weird.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” asked Dipper.</p><p>”A professor came up to us the other day, Ms. Ryce, the psychology professor said she was browsing some supernatural forum boards. People who believe or who are actually being haunted. She saw our names come up when we busted someone in Sweden and asked if we could analyze her mother’s house, which they’re convinced is being haunted by their dead father, and Ms. Ryce doesn’t seem to think Mr. Ryce is a very comforting presence.”</p><p>Ford pulled out an old photo of a young couple and handed it to Dipper. “That’s them on their wedding day.”</p><p><em>You could barely even tell</em>, Dipper thought. The young woman in the photo was unsmiling, looking at her husband with contempt. The husband seemed to be quite a few years older than his wife. He looked into the camera as though he owned it. If the couple hadn’t been wearing wedding clothes, a white dress and suit, despite the bride’s young age they looked as though they’d already been married for 10 years. Already hated one another.</p><p>“I know right? Happy couple,” Ford said as though he could already tell what Dipper was thinking. “Let’s see here,” Ford began to write in the corner of the notebook page, “We have four in the back... four up here... Should we have four groups of two or two groups of four?”</p><p>Dipper shifted in his seat, “Maybe two groups of four. Unless the house is really big.”</p><p>Stan piped up from the driver’s seat, “I guess now you can make your decision.”</p><p>”We’re here,” confirmed Soos.</p><p>Dipper and Ford looked immediately out the window. Dipper had a feeling that he should call his mom to start the funeral plans.</p><p>”Maybe we should do four groups of two,” Dipper said.</p><p>_ _ _  </p><p>In Pacifica’s opinion, the fact that it was dusk made this whole ordeal a lot scarier. When everyone first looked at this slightly teared down Victorian house, they shuddered. Or well, Dipper, Ford, Soos, and Stan shuddered. Her, Gideon, and Mabel didn’t mind looking at the house. It just looked like an abandoned manor. Her parents might feel sorrow for the house. But Pacifica had seen a lot of rich people lose their manors, this wasn’t new to her, or remotely sad.</p><p>Ford explained to them the history of this old house. He began listing off strange occurrences that her own psychology professor had listed. Guests would go crazy, they would hear noises from the attic, smashed items. This house seemed to be the typical haunted house. Pacifica thought it seemed meek compared to the incident at her own Gravity Falls manor. Thinking about it, the dominant memory wasn’t leaving it, it was the triumph she felt when she saved the whole town with the boy whose mind was elsewhere from her.</p><p>Dipper tried to suppress his smile as Ford talked. This was so exciting. <em>Shawn’s an idiot for wanting to miss out on this</em>, Dipper thought. <em>Oh well more fun for me.</em></p><p>“So,” Ford grabbed four bags and dragged them forward so everyone could see them. “There are eight of us: Me, Stanley, Soos, Dipper, Mabel, Candy, Gideon, and Pacifica. Since this house is well over 14,0000 square feet, we’re going to divide in groups of two.”</p><p>Candy stared at the bags in the center of the circle the group had made outside, “What’s in the bags?”</p><p>”Good question. Since there’s not four magnetic field barometers and we only have one ghost communication, the advanced equipment will be with me, Dipper, and Stanley mostly. But, you don’t need those to know there’s a ghost nearby or to talk to one. So in every bag there’s salt, silver mirrors , rope, and some other items that may come in use. </p><p>”Finally,” Ford stood up straighter, “We’re going to be in groups, partners.”</p><p>All the young adults stood up straight. And looked at each other or avoided the other’s eye contact. Practice from endless group projects. </p><p>Ford stared at his list of partners. Not everyone would be happy, but they all decided on it after ten minutes of deliberation.</p><p>Stanley - Mabel</p><p>Dipper - Gideon</p><p>Pacifica - Candy</p><p>Ford - Soos</p><p>Soos came up behind him and clapped Ford on the back. Ford smiled at him. He began to look at the rest of the groups.</p><p>Stan and Mabel were laughing. Dipper was showing Gideon his notebook. Pacifica and Candy were talking animatedly with one another. But Ford knew that the deliberation before meant not everyone got their first pick. And a ghost-hunting team couldn’t have any problems with them internally or the ghost might target them. But something inside Ford told them to keep going.</p><p>”Everyone! Let’s go!”</p><p>As they walked into the creepy old house Pacifica turned around to look at Dipper. He did not look up from the barometer he was using. </p><p>The arch of the front door was circular and grand. With iron bars that swirled around it, similar to Pacifica’s old house, as if it was saying <em>This isn’t a prison, look how pretty</em>. </p><p>“Flashlights on,” Ford said quietly, though the stillness of the house made it seem much louder.</p><p>They entered the foyer, it was smaller than expected based off of the house’s exterior. Pacifica’s knowledge of architecture and some common sense told her that the builders had made the foyer smaller to allow for more rooms and space in the house. </p><p>“Gather round,” called Ford in the giant room. Everyone gathered in a circle. “Okay we have four groups and three floors including the cellar. Remember: you have maps of the house in your bags, ropes, silver mirrors, and salt. I also included some walkie talkies but the ghosts can interfere easily with them so you might not be able to get a reading. And in the maps of the houses, I printed out descriptions of the rooms that are haunted and what kind of hauntings they are.</p><p>”That leaves...,” Ford turned to look at the foyer 360 degrees. “How we’re going to split this up, I-“</p><p>”Say no more,” Grunkle Stan cut across. “I’ve done my fair share of illegal activities against the law, it’s the thing a man has to do to survive. I once raided a hotel room in Russia and was able to smuggle a monkey right underneath the Rabi’s nose.”</p><p>He looked at his small solemn crowd. </p><p>“Point is,” Stan stood a little straighter. “The cellar might not be that big. I say we split each floor into halves and whoever has the cellar on the ground floor does the cellar.”</p><p>Ford nodded, “That’s a good idea Stanley.”</p><p>”We won’t even have to guess who has the cellar,” Dipper pulled out the layout of the house from his bag. “The cellar is on the east side of the house, by the kitchen.”</p><p>Ford pinched his forehead, “Okay.”</p><p>”Is there an attic?” asked Soos. “Creepy horror houses always have attics.”</p><p>”No attics,” Ford confirmed. “Let’s get cracking.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Dipper/Gideon - Upper East Floor</strong>
</p><p>”This is amazing!” Gideon said as they began walking to the left off of the landing. </p><p>Dipper looked up from his map, flashlight in hand, “I know right?”</p><p>“So, do you know how this is going to go?”</p><p>“Usually ghosts have a reason for staying. We have to resolve their unfinished business and that usually does the trick.”</p><p>Gideon nodded. Dipper continued.</p><p>“An old married couple used to live here. They don’t seem like the happy type. So I’d say we learn as much about them as possible, look at their things, clues, even though new people live here now we might still find something.”</p><p>Peering over the map, Gideon pointed.</p><p>“On this side of the house we have an office, two guest bedrooms, and a drawing room. Where should we start?”</p><p>“How about the first door?” Dipper motioned his head ahead of them. </p><p>A black wooden door to the right. <em>This is it. First ghost here I come, </em>Gideon held his breath as Dipper tensely opened it. They sighed.</p><p>It was a normal newly renovated guest bedroom. As if it was out of a home magazine that came out last year. Gideon was a bit disappointed. </p><p>“Maybe we should still have a look around,” Dipper said, doubting they’ll find anything.</p><p>They searched the room. It was clearly unused. It was a bit small, with a queen bed in the middle. Gideon looked out the window, it faced north west. If he could crane his head juuuust a bit, he could see the sun setting. </p><p>“Gideon, check this out.”</p><p>He turned from the window and walked over to Dipper, who was in the closet. A small walk-in one, with built ins. Dipper pointed in one built in. “That’s kinda a weird to put in a guest’s closet.”</p><p>It was a photograph. A man with a grey handlebar mustache, in a vintage suit. </p><p>Gideon reached out to touch it, Dipper stopped him. “We can’t, it might be haunted.” </p><p>“Trust me,” Gideon gently moved Dipper’s arm aside and grabbed the picture. They paused, seeing if anything would occur, silence ensued. </p><p>Gideon turned over the antique photo, “Knew it. On the back it says <em>James Wilhelm Albie circa. 1920</em>. Didn’t Ford say Ms. Ryce’s father Mr. Ryce was haunting the house.”</p><p>Dipper shrugged, “It might be an accident. Let’s take a look elsewhere. Keep the photo too.” Gideon nodded. </p><p>The second bedroom was much larger than the first. It was more grand, filled more with antiques. It had a majestic king bed to the left of Dipper and a sophisticated desk to match on Gideon’s right. </p><p>“Are you sure this isn’t the master?” asked Gideon. </p><p>Dipper looked at the map, “Yeah, that’s on the other side of the house,” he confirmed.</p><p>Gideon suddenly went cold. Dipper noticed, “Are you okay?”</p><p>”Just feel weird. It’s cold in here.”</p><p>“It is,” Dipper agreed, an icy chill treading down his back. “Hold on,” Dipper consulted the barometer. “That’s so weird, it’s going down, the air pressure is going down! Ghosts usually bring it up, that’s so weird!”</p><p>Suddenly, the chill air faded away, returning the room to normal. At least for Dipper. </p><p>“It’s gone,” he said, relieved.</p><p>”No, Dipper, it’s gotten much less cold. But it’s still here.”</p><p>“What do you mean? It’s fine now!”</p><p>”No it’s not!”</p><p>”Yes it is!”</p><p>”It’s cold-ish where I am!”</p><p>“That’s it!” Dipper snapped his fingers. Dipper walked over to where Gideon is.</p><p>”See?!”</p><p>”It’s a path. A path of icy chill air,” Dipper began walking around in circles trying to find the source.</p><p>”And you’re saying we should go near it?!” Gideon cried.</p><p>”We’re ghost hunting!”</p><p>Gideon huffed. Then placed his hand on the desk and screamed. Dipper whipped around.</p><p>Gideon’s hand was on the desk. Covered in icicles, trapping his hand. </p><p>“Dipper! Help!” Gideon’s face was turning blue. His arm was betting blue, icing itself up his body. Dipper tried to pull his arm away. It was no use, the more he pulled, the more the ice spread on Gideon. It was by Gideon’s arm now and Gideon’s lips were a true, cold blue. His rosy cheeks had lost their preachiness, rendering Gideon’s complexion pale as paper.</p><p>“Do- something-,” Gideon mustered, the saliva in his mouth becoming ice. </p><p>Almost on a whim, an instinct, a hopeless act, Dipper began opening drawers of the desk where Gideon’s ice block of a hand lay. Barely noticing the antiquity trinkets, desperately hoping to find maybe some matches or a lighter. </p><p>“Dipp-er,” Gideon was losing consciousness now. </p><p>“Gideon! No!” Dipper tried to reach out to Gideon’s face but retracted his hands immediately, it was the coldest surface, an unimaginable dry cold. Just barely grazing it made Dipper lose some feeling in his fingers, the cold vibrating though his veins. Dipper held out his unaffected wrist to Gideon’s nose, <em>He’s still breathing. I can do this. Think. <br/></em></p><p>Dipper gazed at the desk. Looked around the room. Then looked back at the desk. It had a multitude of drawers. The only one he hadn’t opened was under Gideon’s hand. Dipper reached out. </p><p>Gideon collapsed to the ground, freed from his ice curse. Dipper bent his knees down to knell beside him. One hand on Gideon’s shoulder, one under his head.</p><p>”Gideon! Are you okay?!”</p><p>”Sh-Sha-Sh,” Gideon said unconsciously.</p><p>“It’s okay, it’s over now.”</p><p>Unconvinced by his own words, Dipper took off his sweatshirt and put Gideon’s head under it, rubbing it against his face trying to warm him up. Dipper grabbed the walkie talkie out of his bag.  </p><p>“This is Dipper. Does anyone copy?”</p><p>No reply. They were alone. Dipper sat for a few moment until Gideon stirred. </p><p>”Are you okay?”</p><p>”Mm- fine. Just feeling a bit low,” Gideon said blearily. </p><p>“What do you think happened? Did you see anything?”</p><p>Gideon sat up, grabbed his head, throbbing from thawing so quickly. “I don’t think so, I felt cynical, like the whole world was against me, like I’d never feel enough. And very desperate, trapped.”</p><p>Dipper tapped his flashlight lightly his chin, “That’s oddly specific.”</p><p>”I have an theory,” said Gideon, Dipper nodded for him to continue.“This ghost made me feel the way they do? That how I felt is how they feel?”</p><p>Dipper snapped his fingers, “That’s it! We just need to try to communicate with them.”</p><p>“It has something to do with that drawer,” Gideon gestured his head to the desk.</p><p>They peered in, it was another vintage photo. Dipper took it out while Gideon fumbled in the bag for the other photo. </p><p>“Did you get a name on that photo?” asked Gideon, setting the James Albie photo on the desk. </p><p>“Mary Louise Lopez-Bernard circa. 1905,” Dipper read off the back of the new frame before setting it next to James Albie.</p><p>Mary Louise was young, the same age as Dipper and Gideon, while Albie appeared to be middle-aged. The pictures were 15 years apart. The frame that Mary Louise occupied was darker and less intricate than Albie’s which was a faded brass gold and lined with many swirls, not unlike the front of the house. </p><p>“Any ideas?” asked Gideon. </p><p>“I’m confused,” Dipper said. “Mr. Ryce is haunting the house. The psychology teacher’s dad.”</p><p>Glancing at the photographs, Gideon said slowly and carefully, ”Maybe these people mean something to Mr. Ryce.”</p><p>Dipper still looked down at the ground, his analytical mind still churning and trying to fathom solutions. </p><p>“Let’s keep looking,” he finally said. Gideon nodded and carefully placed the photographs in their bag.</p><p>After closing the second guest room with a gentle hand, there was only one room ahead of them. The handsome mahogany door took up the entire end of the hallway. Dipper stood in front of it, his eyebrows furrowed together. This was the path to the secret, he felt it. His hand raised to the doorknob...</p><p>”Dipper?” </p><p>He turned at the sound of Gideon’a voice. Gideon was looking out a window in the hallway. “You should see this.”</p><p>Dipper looked out the window. It faced a courtyard and beyond the courtyard was another side of the house, the west side. Gideon pointed within the courtyard, right below them.</p><p>The garden hose was unraveling itself. No source of the force pulling it in sight. It set itself on an table laying sideways. Now that it got Dipper’s attention. The courtyard was strewn with things you’d see at a barbecue. They were scattered. An abandoned picnic chair, a shredded picnic tarp, an umbrella split down the middle, it was an odd sight, like hillbillies lived in the courtyard while wealthy folks donned the house. The garden hose positioned the faucet facing the west side of the house, it reminded Dipper of a war-like setup for battle. Suddenly the faucet shooted out a gush of water before falling limp. </p><p>“That’s weird,” Gideon commented nonchalantly. Dipper gave a small smile. </p><p>“You seem unconcerned.”</p><p>”Who cares?” Gideon turned to walk to the final door, “It’s out there. Can’t get me.”</p><p>”Don’t challenge it.”</p><p>”Now’s the perfect time for me to pay for my revenge,” Gideon gestured to the mahogany door comically. Dipper laughed.</p><p>“You deal with being almost murdered by a ghost pretty well. How long has it been? 10 minutes?”</p><p>Gideon shrugged. “After you,” He grabbed the brass handle of grand door. Dipper was just about to banter back when they heard a crash from inside the room. Simultaneously, they swiftly placed their ears on the door. More crashes.</p><p>“We’re going in,” Dipper and Gideon said at the same time.</p><p>“We make a good team,” Dipper said, amid the more crashes from the room.</p><p>Gideon raised his foot to open the door. “Get the silver mirror.”</p><p>Dipper raised his hand, a simple mirror in it. </p><p>“Let’s do this,” Gideon said determinedly. He kicked the door open. </p><p>It was an majestic office, fitting for one of a CEO. A ghost CEO of course as there was a herd of letters circling above the desk in midair. They got faster and faster by the seconds spent staring at them in awe. Dipper and Gideon’s jaw dropped.</p><p>
  <em>Slam!</em>
</p><p>The door was slammed shut. Dipper lurched for the knob, despite the lock being on the inside, it wouldn’t turn, neither would the knob. They were locked in. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. We’re Caught In A Trap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>PART TWO of Ghost Hunting adventure!</p><p>Almost 5000 reads! It’s been a crazy ride! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH VIRTUAL HUG!</p><p>Song: Suspicious Minds - Elvis Presley</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Candy/Pacifica - Upper West Floor</strong>
</p><p>Pacifica had almost forgotten that her and Dipper weren’t speaking until he turned off the other side of the foyer’s landing with Gideon without a glance at her. Candy noticed as they passed a </p><p>”You good Pacifica?” Candy didn’t want to tell Pacifica. But she knew about her and Dipper.</p><p>Pacifica nodded, “Yeah, M’ fine,” Pacifica didn’t want to tell Candy. But she didn’t know Candy already knew about her and Dipper. </p><p>“So what’s first you ghost-hunting queen?” Candy asked. Pacifica snorted.</p><p>”What?”</p><p>”I mean,” Candy shrugged, “You’ve defeated one more ghost than I.”</p><p>Pacifica rolled her eyes, “You’re forgetting Dipper was there. He did all the work.” Pacifica’s heart sank at the mention of Dipper’s name. What was he doing right now?</p><p>“No!” said Candy cheerfully. “Stop being so humble! You saved everyone! Even Dipper.”</p><p>“I mean I guess,” Pacifica said blankly. She saw her heroic act as doing what was right, to make up for some of the awful things she had done in the past.</p><p>“Point is,” Candy reached in their bag, “We’re the only non-supernatural expert team.”</p><p>Pacifica thought about it, “We are. You’re right.”</p><p>Candy pulled out the map, the flashlight, and a folder on each of the hauntings by room. “You navigate,” she handed the map and flashlight to Pacifica. “I’ll tell you the descriptions of the hauntings in each room,” she opened the folder. They were photocopied from Ford’s notes. Ford had written a message in blue ink on top. </p><p>
  <em>When entering rooms. DO NOT solely expect to find only the occurrences on the sheet. There are some repeated hauntings with correlation to certain rooms but never assume with ghosts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>KEEP IN MIND: That the witness was Ms. Ryce, and witnesses aren’t always the most accurate. <br/></em>
</p><p>Pacifica had been reading over Candy’s shoulder. “Does that mean we shouldn’t use these?”</p><p>Candy peered through the pages, “Not necessarily. We might be a bit more prepared or find a pattern. Take a look at this,” she pointed at a part of the notes then circled a side of the map with her finger. “‘The second floor on the <em>east</em> side of the house is usually subject to unbearably cold temperatures.’ Almost all the time too! We can use this!”</p><p>”Gideon and Dipper have that side though,” said Pacifica, hoping that Dipper and Gideon found these notes and used them. </p><p>“We’ll ask them later, let’s go,” said Candy. “What rooms do we have?”</p><p>Pacifica peered at the map, “We have the master bedroom which takes up most of the house and a huge nursery. That’s weird.”</p><p>”What’s so weird?”</p><p>“They take up huge parts of the house,” Pacifica pointed on the house layout. “That’s not usual in old manors like these.”</p><p>”So they renovated it,” Candy said.  “And,” she gestured, “There’s a courtyard that faces the East wing of the house.”</p><p>“But Candy, Ms Ryce doesn’t have any kids!” said Pacifica. </p><p>Candy peered down at the folder, “Hmm. On here, Ford theorizes who could it be. He says the most likely guess is Ms. Ryce’s father.” </p><p>Pacifica thought about it, “But that doesn’t make any sense! Ms. Ryce was born in the 80s and her dad... well never mind.”</p><p>“I get what you’re trying to say,” said Candy earnestly. “So when we’re ghost hunting, do we talk or search?”</p><p>Pacifica shrugged, “I don’t know.”</p><p>”But you’re the exper-“</p><p>”I wasn’t looking for them last time! If you want help running away from them, then you can consult me.”</p><p>”Sounds good,” said Candy. “Where to first?”</p><p>“Here,” Pacifica opened the first door to her right. It was a coat closet. </p><p>Candy went to go inside, Pacifica held her back. “What?” Candy asked. </p><p>“People live here! We can’t go through their stuff!”</p><p>“So what? They’re letting a bunch of 18 year olds and the Stans go in their house! They should know!”</p><p>”They have a ghost, they’re desperate,” said Pacifica, closing the closet door. “Besides, less ground to cover. Do you really think a ghost is hiding in a coat closet when they have a house like this?”</p><p>In the hallway, Pacifica was about to open the door to the nursery when Candy stopped her. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>”We should read the notes first.”</p><p>”Mm...”</p><p>”C’mon! Please!”</p><p>”Fine.”</p><p>”Awesome,” Candy brushed back a strand of her hair then opened the folder, “‘Nursery: woman crying, things breaking, and changes in temperature.’ That’s it? The other descriptions are more exact!” </p><p>Pacifica thought, “Maybe that means that the haunting occurnaces here are less. So they’re brief.”</p><p>”Wait,” Candy slid her finger on the paper. “There’s a second page.”</p><p>Candy dropped the papers. Pacifica sighed.</p><p>”I’ll just get a head start into the room,” Pacifica turned the knob.</p><p>“Wait!” Candy called out. But it was too late. Pacifica walked in, in the flash of the closing door, Candy knew she had collapsed as soon as she entered.</p><p>“Pacifica!” Candy cried, pounding her fists helplessly on the door. Candy instinctively backed away then launched herself at the dense door. She slid onto the ground. <em>Ow. <br/></em></p><p>Candy got up and paced. She was not losing her friend, Pacifica, on her watch. Candy was smart, she could open the door even if she wasn’t smart enough. </p><p>Her eyes glanced over the abandoned backpack that had slung off her shoulders when she was pounding off the door. Candy looked left and right of the hallway. She had an idea.</p><p>She got the rope in a flash out of the backpack. Candy placed it on the floor in front of the door.</p><p>Candy walked down the hall and picked up a small table, then put it down. <em>Too light. </em></p><p>Her eyes then spotted long table a little more ahead. One with white wood legs and a marble topper the shade of dark jade. Candy tried to pick it up on it’s king side, she barely got it off the floor a centimeter. <em>Better.</em></p><p>Suddenly a woman’s scream was heard from inside the nursery. <em>Pacifica. </em>Candy immediately grabbed the rope and tied it to the table leg, then she tied the other end to the door.</p><p>Candy then pushed the table as far as possible. This should work. Candy glances back as she pushed. The rope was stretched thin. Damn. Candy underestimated her brains. If the rope broke, there would be no way to get through the door. Looking at the table leg, Candy kicked one that was closest to the door as she pushed, the door collapsed open as if it was hit with a high-pitched gust of wind. </p><p>Candy ran into the nursery. Pastel walls and a crib in the middle facing a window. Through the bars of the crib she saw a crumpled body. She walked around the crib carefully. </p><p>“Pacifica!”</p><p>Candy crouched down. Pacifica’s head was in her hands, she was shaking, unresponsive to Candy. She called her name again, no response. </p><p>Seemingly, this would be the part where Candy freaked out. Candy bent down, hands shaking to reach out to Pacifica. Pacifica jumped and gasped and looked at Candy. </p><p>“Pacifica! What is it?”</p><p>”This ghost... this ghost...,”</p><p>”What? What did they do?”</p><p>”This ghost... is in pain,” Pacifica said truthfully, looking at Candy. “I s-sound insane but Candy, I felt this wave of emotions. Sadness, anger, but it was because someone had ruined something-someone I loved.” </p><p>Candy started at her for a moment. Pacifica was worried she wouldn’t believe her until Candy opened the pages. </p><p>“That’s right it said it in here!”</p><p>Pacifica sighed out of relief. “What does it say?”</p><p>“It says ‘Occasionally ghosts will give guests extreme feelings’ and since these are photocopied Ford’s handwriting wrote ‘feelings transfer, when ghosts transfer their feelings to someone’”</p><p>”So this ghost just wants to be understood,” nodded Pacifica.</p><p>”Yeah,” Candy put the pages back in her bag. “How do you feel?”</p><p>”I’m feeling better now. But in the moment, I felt betrayed, hurt, regret, unworthy,...” Pacifica didn’t want to say to Candy but she was all too familiar with those emotions. “I-,” Pacifica began again, “felt love. An immense amount of love, unused love in this person’s heart.”</p><p>“Hmm,” said Candy. “Let’s keep looking around.”</p><p>”Agreed,” said Pacifica. </p><p>They left and closed the door of the nursery. Candy began to walk but looked back to see Pacifica looking at the door.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>”Yeah, I’m just thinking.” <em>Why does the ghost feel this way? Why did they make me feel these thoughts? Inside the nursery? What’s the significance of that? Why did they choose me? Was it because I was there? Or was it because the ghost just likes me?</em></p><p>”About what?” asked Candy.</p><p>A beat. “Nothing,” said Pacifica as she began to walk. “One more door left,” she added to get Candy to forget. </p><p>“Yep,” said Candy. “The master bedroom.”</p><p>“Candy? Isn’t it getting warmer?” </p><p>Candy looked down. It had been getting drafty in the house but now it was getting warmer as they walked into the room. She noticed something on Pacifica’s arm. </p><p>“Pacifica! You have a burn!” Candy pointed to this red splotch on Pacifica’s arm. </p><p>Pacifica reached out to touch it, she winced. “Must’ve gotten it in the nursery, we have to keep going though.”</p><p>They reached the double doors of the master bedroom. They were of large, simple mahogany. Candy reached out to open, she rattled the door knobs with both hands but they wouldn’t open. </p><p>“It’s not-,”</p><p>”Let me try,” Pacifica said suddenly. </p><p>Candy stepped back. Pacifica’s hand grabbed the doorknobs and slowly opened it. </p><p>“Why do you think-?” Candy began. </p><p>But there was a sound. It was a piano. Pacifica opened the door wider. </p><p>“<em>You booked the night train for a reason. So you could sit there in this hurt. Bustling crowds or silent sleepers. You’re not sure which is worse.”</em></p><p>It was a woman. A beautiful young woman dressed as a flapper girl from the 1920s playing the piano by the curtains in the master bedroom. </p><p>“<em>Because I- dropped your hand while dancing. Left you out their standing. Crestfallen on the landing champagne problems. Soon you won’t remember all my champagne problems.”</em></p><p>The piano tune changed immediately to a calmer, slower morose tune.</p><p>”Who are you?” asked Candy.</p><p>The woman stopped playing and looked at them. Before their eyes, she aged right in front of them so she became 60 years old. Her eyes were emotionless throughout the transformation. Pacifica knew better though. </p><p>“You showed me your emotions in the nursery,” said Pacifica. “What happened?”</p><p>The woman looked down sadly, “You should be able to piece that together, I sensed you were smart.”</p><p>”I know exactly how you’re feeling,” said Pacifica. “But I don’t know in which circumstances.” The woman was silent. “Whatever it could be,” Pacifica added, “I don’t think it was your fault.”</p><p>The woman took a deep breath, “My name is Elizabeth Roy and-,” she began to tremble and fell to the ground sobbing. Pacifica stepped forward to touch her, only to repeal her hands immediately, the ghost felt like a stove despite her icy, translucent appearance. She was shifting back and forth from her older, mature appearance back to the young flapper girl from the 1920s.</p><p>Pacifica sat down despite sweat beginning to perspire on her forehead. Candy followed, but sat a little behind Pacifica. </p><p>“It’s okay-,” Pacifica said through the woman’s cries, they kept overshadowing her voice however.</p><p>“How about starting from the beginning,” said Candy loudly, Elizabeth pulled herself together. </p><p>“I first made the biggest mistake of my miserable life when I was 21, already too old to be married. But I didn’t care! I was beautiful and spoiled! I made the worst decision of my life!” </p><p>They waited for Elizabeth to continue.</p><p>”<em>Because </em><em>I dropped your hand while dancing. Left you out there standing crestfallen on the landing. Champagne problems,” </em>the woman began to sing again. </p><p>“Did you write that yourself?” asked Candy, “Is that what happened?”</p><p>Elizabeth ignored her, “<em>Your mom’s ring in your pocket. my picture in your wallet, soon you won’t remember all my champagne problems.”</em></p><p>”A ring!” Pacifica realized, “You got engaged!”</p><p>”I rejected an engagement!” cried Elizabeth. “To James Wilhelm Albie! I swore I would never love again and I didn’t!”</p><p>Candy noticed something, she pointed to Elizabeth Roy’s left hand, “You have a wedding ring though.”</p><p>Elizabeth held out her left hand so Pacifica and Candy could see. She looked at it with disgust, “Since I’ve been trapped on Earth, this is a token of my past life. I’ve tried-,” she gave it a tug, then released, “-to pull it off. But it won’t budge.”</p><p>”Who was your husband?” asked Pacifica. </p><p>“The owner of the Ryce estate, John Ryce.” </p><p>
  <strong>Dipper and Gideon - Upper West Floor</strong>
</p><p>Dipper gasped, “You’re the guy from the wedding photograph Ford showed me in the car!”</p><p>The man was young and had a fairer mustache than in the photograph, he stood up straight. “Yes, that was me on my wedding day with Elizabeth, I was older then than I appeared now. Sometimes as ghosts you can learn to control your age appearance. I have. John Ryce, pleasure to meet you boys.”</p><p>”You froze me-,” said Gideon. John Ryce gave him a look. He addressed Dipper, cutting Gideon off, “I am the master of this house. I see everything that happens within. From the moment you enter, I can see your biggest secrets. That is how I choose who to consort with.”</p><p>Dipper narrowed his eyes, “Gideon didn’t do anything to you!”</p><p>John Ryce rolled his eyes, “You may leave now if you treat me this way!”</p><p>The door, which Dipper had furiously tried to open, now burst open, revealing the hallway him and Gideon had been so nervous in. Dipper turned back to face John Ryce, “No! You’re bothering the people that live here! It’s not your house anymore!”</p><p>Despite John Ryce’s transparent appearance, his cheeks turned into an opaque white, his eyebrows turned down as it his nostrils flared. </p><p>Then almost like a alarm bell. A woman’s scream rang through the house.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>